In The Garage
by KiyoneKatz
Summary: COMPLETE! In an effort to understand each other better, Lance decides to teach Kitty how to play guitar. Startling results occur! They start a band and grow much closer. Long and involving Lancitty. Chapter 32 at last!
1. Chapter 1

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The parking lot was packed at Bayville High. There was a lot of hustle and bustle, kids in their cars rushing to get back to their home to finish out the day. A dark haired boy with longish hair sat in the drivers side of an open roofed Jeep. His jeep. The radio blared out some hard rock styled music as his chair was leaned back and he stared up into the sky. He just didn't have the overwhelming urge to go back to the Brotherhood boarding house. He just wanted to relax in relative peace and quiet.  
  
A familiar blond girl leaned over the door to smile at him, "Lance, why're you hanging around this boring place? I'm hitching a ride back with you, let's go."  
  
"Go play in traffic, Tabitha." He sneered. "I think you've gotten enough rides out of my jeep, thanks. I'm not in the mood, today."  
  
"Didn't steal enough lunch money for gas today?" She taunted.  
  
"Didn't I already tell you to get lost?" Lance replied. He glared at the girl.  
  
Tabitha finally let out an annoyed growl, walking away from the vehicle, "Well you're off my Christmas Card list."   
  
"Thank you, come again." He waved goodbye in the direction Tabitha wandered off to. He closed his eyes. Lance didn't care much for the attitude Tabitha threw around.  
  
Only the sounds of cars leaving and the blaring radio were in the air. To Lance, it was sweet music all around.   
  
"So this is where you hide? Out in the open?" Asked a young, female voice.   
  
Lance opened one eye to view who the voice was. Not that he really needed confirmation, he knew it belonged to the one and only girl known as Kitty Pryde. He half-smiled to the brunette, "Who said I was hiding?" He reached down to adjust his seat back to a 'sitting' position. "Don't you have a club or something?"  
  
"Cancelled. Teacher was sick today." She leaned against the car door, "I take it you're afternoon looks pretty darn open too, huh?"  
  
"Are you mistaking me for someone who cares about extra-curricular activities that look good on college transcripts?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kitty shrugged, "Well, you WERE just sitting in a parking lot not goin' anywhere... just took a guess." She looked up at him, "So, like I was asking, you're free?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Kitty didn't answer. She knew the answer, and his tone was the answer. She walked around the jeep and got into the passenger side seat. She buckled her seatbelt and set her bag on the floor board next to her feet. "I'm so up for pizza. I'll spot."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." He adjusted his seat forward and turned the ignition. Lance smiled over at the girl, then turned up the radio just slightly and pulled out of the parking lot to find the closest pizza joint to them - down at the local pizzeria, "Pizza Bonanza".  
  
Lance pulled into the parking lot and turned off the jeep. He got out and walked over to Kitty's side, opening the door almost gallantly. "For you?" He smirked.  
  
Kitty laughed, "Oh, such the gentleman." She gathered her bag up. "You know, you don't have to act that way around me. You can just be normal." She hopped out and stood on the pavement next to Lance.  
  
"I know, Kitty. It's not completely beyond me to be.. nice, you know." He had to search for the word. Almost like he didn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"Ooh yeah, bad boy Lance." She poked him in the chest playfully, then reached down, grabbing his hand as she lead him into the pizzeria.   
  
They were seated at a two person booth. It had a miniature juke-box shaped cd-request vending machine sitting on the table. Kitty's eyes lit up as she started to look through the listings. A waitress approached the table and took their drink orders. Lance leaned in close, reading some of the song titles with her.  
  
"That's a good song, pick it." He mused.  
  
"What? No way, Lance." She smiled, "It's my quarter." She made a face, "Man though, this place has such the outdated track list."  
  
"Tell me about it. I haven't heard that song in at least five years." He pointed at another title, "One hit wonders."  
  
"Sometimes that's all it takes." Kitty commented, "Like you know, how's it go... from that play. The guy sings about the one song he needs to write."  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know the name, Kitty. That's 'One Song Glory' from RENT. I lent you that CD a few months ago. I sometimes even hear you humming 'La Vie Boheme' occasionally."  
  
"I'd probably remember it better if we could make it to the city to SEE it." She teased.  
  
"With you learning to save the world, who has time for broadway musicals?" Lance leaned back, taking a sip from his drink that had just been delivered to the table.  
  
"Hey now, that hurt. I have a normal life, really." Kitty made a face like she was pouting, "We would just need to make the plan ahead of time, is all." She lifted her own drink to take a sip. The waitress returned to the table and took their pizza order.   
  
"Sorry Kitty, I didn't mean it that way." He commented. "It wouldn't hurt if you at least acted interested in some of the things I like."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She leaned back, "I liked it, isn't that enough?"  
  
"It's not about the cd." Lance glanced over to the jukebox thing, and put in a quarter himself, selecting a song or two. Kitty made a face. "See? Like that." He added.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." She waved a hand. Kitty looked at the songlist, "Sometimes I think to myself how we really don't have very many interests. To... you know... relate to... together."  
  
Kitty looked up into his dark brown eyes. She stammered nervously, "I mean... like... it's not that big OF a deal, just it reminds me how different we are sometimes."  
  
"You're right. The good girl and the bad boy." He added his own insight, "I never thought I'd see it, myself."   
  
Kitty leaned over the table and pushed Lance playfully, on his shoulder. "Shut up!" She smiled.   
  
"Hey!" Lance held up his hands defensively, "Don't go all Shadowcat on me."  
  
"Maybe you'd like that." She looked up as the pizza arrives. "Fantastic! I'm starving. I totally skipped lunch today to study for a test. Remind me never to do that again."  
  
"Different worlds, Kitty-Kat. Different worlds." Lance grabbed a slice and started to eat.  
  
Kitty sighed and commented, "Can't we just... like... enjoy the moment? Just for once?"  
  
Lance nodded. There was a bit of truth to it. They weren't exactly a perfect fit. He idly thought to himself, '... I wonder what we see in each other.' Then Lance looked over at Kitty as she gave him a bit of a knowing smile. 'She sees something. Yeah Lance, keep this up and you'll be single by the end of the week. Again.' He shrugged.  
  
"You know, I just had the craziest idea." Kitty spoke up.  
  
Lance paused, slice in hand, about to bite, "Uh... what?"  
  
"We... pack this up, rent a movie, and head back to your place, sound good? I can call the Institute to let them know I'll be out late. Cool?"  
  
"Whoa, did you just ask me out on a date?" He stared, incredulously.  
  
"... aren't we already ON a date?" She emphasised 'on' a bit.  
  
"I mean..." He paused, "You do realize you're asking to go back to the Brotherhood house, right? It's not exactly... the friendliest... or cleanest place to be. I'd almost opt for sweating it out with the X-Geeks."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Lance. I've been there a gazillion times. It's not like that big of a deal." She rolled her eyes.  
  
He nodded. After some thought, "Okay. Sure. Let's get a to-go box."  
  
Kitty returned the nod with a smile. "Now you're talkin'. Let's go."  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Jeep pulled in next to the Brotherhood House. The trip to the rental store seemed successful, Kitty held a plastic bag with a few movies inside and a with her other arm she grabbed her backpack. Lance hopped out of his side of the vehicle. He grabbed the pizza box and locked up the Jeep before heading to the front door.  
  
" --- Yes. I know. Curfew at nine, got it. We're just going to study, eat, and maybe catch a movie, no big. Sure, Scott. I know. Whatever. G'Bye." She hung up her phone. "I swear, I even think about having a semblance of a normal life and I get the total third degree."  
  
"Well, I am dangerous, you know." He smirked.  
  
"So you think." She grinned and waited for Lance to open the door.  
  
"I'm wounded. I built up a reputation that says otherwise, dear Kitty." Lance opened the door and held it for Kitty to enter after him. He moved down the hall to his own bedroom. Once they entered, he carefully took a look down the hall to make sure they were safe, then closed the door behind them.  
  
"Reputation, schmeputation, I know the truth, Lance Alvers." She took a seat on the edge of his bed. Kitty opened up the bag to pull out a movie and tossed it to Lance.   
  
"We'll see about that." Lance caught the movie. He put it and the pizza down on the dresser and jumped to playfully to tackle Kitty.  
  
She let out an 'Eek!' noise and phased before he came in contact with her. The result was Lance falling straight through Kitty, and Kitty laughing at him for his effort. She grabbed the movie and went to the television-movie-player-combo Lance had set up.  
  
Lance groaned, "You could have let that happen."  
  
"Buuuuuuuuuuuut... I didn't." She turned on the television, getting a remote to start the show for them.  
  
Lance set up some pillows to be used for support against the wall, "No fun."  
  
"Never." Kitty turned off the lights. She started up the movie, sitting next to Lance on the make-shift couch.   
  
He shrugged and pouted in his own way, arms crossed over his chest as a familiar movie studios logo splashed across the screen.  
  
Kitty nudged him just slightly, then slouched to lean her head against his shoulder. Lance blinked, then instinctively un-tensed. He placed his arm around behind her to set on the other side of her. He took this moment to smile. 'Oh I get it, she was just being playful.' He turned his head away from gazing at her to pay attention to a movie he'd seen probably a good twenty times. The title appeared on the screen.   
  
Back to the Future.  
  
"You know, I used to watch this every time it came on television." Kitty commented, "It's got that magic, you know."  
  
"Magic? Like what?" He asked as she settled comfortably against him.  
  
"Captivation. It's like completely mesmerizing in a way that only obnoxious film students and college professors can gloat about in late afternoon college courses at prestigious art schools that are too expensive to attend for normal people, but they do it anyway." Kitty rambled.  
  
"I think I see where you're going with that." He smiled at his own memory. "I mean, even I remember wanting to grow up to be Marty McFly."  
  
"Get out!" She teased, "You? I don't see it."  
  
"I never said I really made it." Lance chuckled.  
  
"Ooh, I like this part. Shh." Kitty quieted Lance and continued to watch the movie.  
  
Lance moved his right thumb slowly up and down along her clothed shoulder. He tilted his head, noticing and taking a note of the smell of the shampoo she used that morning. 'I never paid attention to that before.' He thought, 'I guess we don't get very many quiet moments.' He caught his mind wandering away and stopped. Lance concentrated on the movie again.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes. She felt nervous. Her stomach tied in knots because she was so close to someone. Close, where she had never been before. Her teenage years had only just started a short while ago, so any moment like this was new and exciting. Kitty moved her hand to rest on his stomach, her own fingertips moving along near his clothed abdomen. She could feel a little muscle tone underneath the thin, black shirt. A small blush appeared across her cheeks. 'Snap out of it.' She mentally told herself. Her eyes focused once again on the movie.  
  
"My favorite scene, where everything just... works out right." Lance whispered.   
  
The movie character started playing the song Johnny B. Goode with the band. Lance added, "I can do that."  
  
"Sure you can." She snuggled against him.  
  
"No, really. I'll show you if you want."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Sure, after the movie then, 'kay?"  
  
The movie played out it's course. The ending song played as the credits rolled. Kitty reluctantly stretched and sat up. Lance looked a little disappointed, but played it off by stretching, himself. He moved to turn the lights back up and shut off the television.  
  
"So what was this you could do?" She leaned back, curiously observing the dark haired boy.  
  
Lance smiled warmly, "Oh, that? Okay." He opened the closet in his room. He pulled out a small amplifier, plugging it into the wall. Lance then took a case off of the upper shelf. He opened it to produce simple white and black electric guitar. He plugs it in and goes through strumming the strings. "... it's a little out of key, hold on..." Lance seemed uniquely excited.  
  
Kitty blinked and sat up. Her interested now completely piqued. "So you're pretty good at this?" She asked, a bit stunned.  
  
"I guess." The tone he used was very confident. Not really a modest moment, but almost a sarcastic one. He turned up the volume on the guitar then started playing through the introduction to 'Johnny B. Goode.' He threw in a fancy riff or two in there, only adding to the fact that he knew he was showing off for a girl he obviously liked a bit.  
  
"You... guess?" She only partially picked up his sarcasm. "You're not guessing." Kitty moved to sit at the edge of the bed, captivated a little by Lance's performance. "Where do you hide it all?"  
  
"Hide?" He stopped playing, setting the guitar aside. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your talent? You just totally blew my expectations out of the water. Why don't you do something with this?" A very honest question, Kitty thought.  
  
"What? You mean this?" Lance laughed, "It's a hobby. Look at who you're talking to, Kitty. I don't exactly think I've got an overwhelming desire to be a rock star."  
  
She shrugged, a little confused. "I just don't see why you don't work on good things like this to maybe... I dunno... add something." Kitty didn't want to say what she was thinking. 'So you don't have to grow up to be a loser.' She shook her head, "Stuff like that... it's hard for me. I have no talent in music. I'm better with computers and dancing."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, "Neither did I, but I learned. It's not that hard, really. I'll teach you."  
  
"What?! No! That's silly!" She waved a hand, trying to avert attention from the idea.  
  
"It's not silly. C'mon, just try it?" Lance touched Kitty's hand, and pulled her off the bed. He sat down on the ground. Kitty followed and sat next to him.  
  
"I'm gonna suck." She whined. She hated not being good at something.  
  
"Everyone tends to when they first try. The key is trying, Kitty."  
  
"Whatever, Lance." She carefully picked up the electric guitar. Kitty pulled the strap over her neck and awkwardly gripped the frame.  
  
He nodded, "Good. Looking good." Lance moved in close behind her, taking his right hand and placing it over hers, and then also carefully moving her left hand up along near the top of the fretboard. "I'm going to teach you a really easy song. You only need to know three chords."  
  
"But I don't KNOW three chords!" She seemed annoyed.  
  
"Relax, Kitty." He said softly, "Now first, look at my left hand. I'm going to put my index finger on the second string, which is on this fret. See? Then I'm going to put my other two fingers on the first string, and the sixth string here." Lance paused, "This is the G chord." He moved his right hand off of hers. "See how I'm holding my hand, like this? I want you to make your hand look like that, then play the guitar."  
  
"Don't I use a guitar pick, or something?" She asked, a little concerned.  
  
"It won't hurt without it. Just do it like this for now." He took his right hand and placed it on her wrist to guide her down to the strings.   
  
Her fingertips stroked the strings of the guitar softly, echoing in the room the sound of a G chord.  
  
Lance smiled, "Okay, that was good. Now I want you to do it for real."  
  
She emulated his hand position from before, and strummed a very off sounding note. Lance looked at the neck of the guitar and carefully moved one finger over, "Last string, babe. Try again." He voiced. She strummed once more, with a small smile on her face now.   
  
"Okay, now what?" Kitty sounded a bit excited to learn. Learn more, at least.  
  
Lance nodded, "Hold on, Kitty-Kat. You're jumping ahead. But I'll teach you the next one anyway. This one is easy. It's the A chord." He demonstrated by placing his fingers on the second fret, along the third, fourth, and fifth strings. He said, "Now, with this one, you try not to strum all the strings. Just the bottom four."  
  
"Why?" She asked, "Isn't that confusing?"  
  
"It might be, but after a while you don't even think about it. You just know where your hand is supposed to be and you play it." He shrugged, "You don't play it because it doesn't sound like an A chord with those two up here. It's too low. Now you try it?" He moved his hand and allowed Kitty to try again.  
  
She took a deep breath and placed her fingers in the proper place, this time. She paid attention to where her right hand was and strummed softly.  
  
"That's good! Real good." Lance smiled. His body pressed just slightly into hers from behind, he suddenly thought about how he might get his ass kicked if the wrong person saw. He blushed, "Okay, so now try switching between G and A. Just go back and forth, really slow. Get used to playing a rhythm with your right hand. I'll help." He put his hand over hers and guided her strumming for a minute. He eased off when he felt she was getting the idea. "Okay. One last chord. This one is the D chord." He moved back to position his fingers on the last three strings. "This one is just like A. You only strum those last four strings again."  
  
Kitty nodded, now fully concentrating on the whole ordeal. She positioned her left hand carefully, then started to softly strum the electric guitar nervously.   
  
"Now switch between all three of them. Try your best to move from one to the next without pausing." Lance said.  
  
"I'm trying. Really, Lance." Kitty started off stumbling through, but evenually started to flow a bit better into each chord. She paused and clenched and unclenched her left hand, "Wow, this can really cramp you up."   
  
"It's fine, we're almost done. Now you can play a song." Lance said enthusiastically.  
  
"I can probably play MANY songs. What song am I learning to play?" She asked.  
  
"Breakfast at Tiffanys. It's really simple. You start with a D, then it goes G, A. Twice. Then D again, going into a G, A, then D. Over and over again. Last verse switches it up a bit with a D, then A, then G."  
  
"I don't know, it sounds complicated." She tried to work her way out of it.  
  
"You can do this. I know you can." He says softly, "Now... play it like I told you."  
  
Kitty whined, "Here it goes..." She started slowly, playing the chords in order like Lance had told her.  
  
Lance waited until she made it to where the first verse starts. He took note of her slow speed and sang melodically into her ear, "... You'll say that we've got nothing in common. No common ground to start from, and we're falling apart."  
  
She relaxed under the sound of his casual singing voice. Lance continued, "... you'll say the world has come between us. Our lives have come between us. But I know you just don't care."  
  
"That's not true." She muttered under her breath. Lance waited for her to make it to the chorus.  
  
"And I said 'What about Breakfast At Tiffanys?' She said, 'I think I remember that film, and as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it.' And I said, 'Well that's the one thing we've got.'" Lance closed his eyes, recalling the tune from memory.  
  
Kitty stopped strumming, mid-way. She turned her head to look at Lance. An unsure expression on her face.  
  
Lance opened his eyes, turning to face her, "Keep going?", he asked.  
  
She shook her head 'no'. Kitty tilted her head to one side and moved in to close the gap between her and Lance. Her lips softly pressed against his.  
  
At first Lance was stunned. The weight of the situation finally caught up. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, carefully unhooking the electric guitar from it's strap so he could move it over. He put his hands at her sides and moved her closer before she finally broke the moment.  
  
Kitty pulled away. She touched her forehead to his, eyes still closed. "...I ...it's late." was all she could muster.  
  
"... yeah..." Lance didn't want to let go her go just yet, though. "... can't call the Institute and say you decided to stay longer, maybe the whole night... huh?"  
  
"Uhm...no... sorry." She blushed, but let out a sigh. "Curfew. We all have it." Kitty reluctantly moved away from Lance after a long moment. "... but hey, this was really... seriously educational."  
  
Lance blushed too, now, packing away his guitar. "Well...there's more I can teach you. More where that came from."  
  
Kitty smiled, realizing that kind of statement could possibly be taken the wrong way. She went to the door and looked back over at Lance, "Then I suppose I have to stop by again tomorrow, huh?"  
  
Lance blinked, then smile. "... if you insist... I'm willing."  
  
"Great, I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight, Lance. Sleep well." She waved and left out through Lance's bedroom door to the hallway, on to her journey home.  
  
***  
  
---Songs---  
  
"Johnny B Goode", by Chuck Berry  
  
"Breakfast at Tiffanys", by Deep Blue Something 


	3. Chapter 3

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Afternoon sunshine crept through the dark curtains of Lance Alvers' room. He yawned and glanced at the clock. His hair poofy from his usual amount of movement in his sleep. Lance stretched his arms, folding them behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling.  
  
'Did yesterday really happen or was that all a dream? I hope it was real. It was nice...' His mind trailed off when he heard a doorbell. '... at this hour? Great. I know no one else'll get it either. Man...'  
  
Lance pulled on a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. He yawned again and made it to the front door in one piece. He opened it up, "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey! Goodmorning to you, Mr. Sleep-the-day-away!" The young girl known as Kitty Pryde greeted him at the front door.  
  
Lance widened his eyes. He almost closed the door all the way, "What are you DOING here so early!?" He looked through the leftover crack.  
  
"I'm here for my lesson, silly. What, you forgot already? I would have like... called, but you guys don't believe in phones or something." She commented.  
  
"No! Just that... well... I just woke up, okay?" He opened the door a little more again. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd like to wake up a little bit and maybe shower." He leaned against the door, almost as if he were tapping his head against the edge, like one would bang their head against a wall in pantomime. 'Why am I telling her to leave, am I nuts? She came to ME, she's at MY place!' He took a moment to compose his thoughts into a sentence, "But uh... I guess you're welcome to stay in my room till I'm ready. I guess."  
  
Kitty smiled, and giggled. She squeezed Lance on the shoulder as she stepped in, "I'm fine with that if you are." She raised an eyebrow, "Cute pajamas, too. Though, red gingham is never really in style."  
  
Lance shook his head and covered his eyes, "Oh man, I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" He lead her to his bedroom and gathered some clothes for himself. He looked at her and said, "... uh, it's probably safe for you NOT to leave the room. I mean, it'd be weird if the guys found you here and all. Just a heads up."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She waved a hand, picking up an entertainment magazine left on the floor. "Go shower, I'm fine."  
  
Lance took a look back at Kitty one last time before closing the door.   
  
Kitty flipped through the magazine with idle thoughts. She was here rather early. 'That was rude of me, huh. I should have at least waited until way afternoon to stop by. I mean... is it like... bad for me to want to learn more? Or is there something more than learning I'd like to do?' She shook her head, leaning back to lay on the bed and look up the ceiling. A faint knock came from the door. "Forget something?" She asked.  
  
The door opened. At it stood a girl around Kitty's age with short black hair. "... Kitty? What are you doing in Lance's..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Kitty sat up and waved a hand, "Wait! Wait, Wanda! It's totally not that! I just showed up... like... ten minutes ago, I swear!" She blushed. "Lance is uh... teaching me how to play guitar. He offered lessons, and like a dweeb, I showed up way too early. I mean, like, it is Saturday. Kids are supposed to sleep in on Saturdays..." Kitty rambled.  
  
"Oh." Wanda raised an eyebrow, "Well, good luck? I was going to give Lance some gas money." She pulled out a few bills and put them on his dresser. "Let him know it's there."  
  
"Yeah... sure, okay. Hey Wanda, do you know much about this music stuff?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Not too much, sorry. I once had a guy try to teach me how to play bass. That was a waste of a month of my life." Wanda shrugged at the vague memory.  
  
"Bass... guitar? Is that much different from regular guitar? I feel like such an idiot."  
  
"...yes. Don't worry about it too much. I'll see you around." Wanda left the room.  
  
'No, don't worry, Pryde. Wanda KNOWS you're an idiot, now.' Kitty laid back on the bed, covering her eyes with her hand.   
  
The door handle jarred and a freshly washed Lance stepped into the room. He wore his favorite pair of ripped jeans with black shirt. A towel hung around his neck to catch water that dripped from his still drying head of hair. He raised an eyebrow, "Something got you down?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, no." Kitty sat up and pointed to the dresser, "Wanda stopped in and left you some gas money. It'd have been funnier if she told me it was for --" She put her hands up to form the 'quote' motion, "services rendered. But she didn't. What a waste of a good joke."  
  
Lance shook his head and pocketted the cash. "So did you want to just jump into lessons or what?"  
  
Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"What do you think? I just woke up." Lance dried his hair.  
  
"Then maybe we should go grab something to eat, then come back. I wouldn't want to start something and like... stop and pause for food, y'know?" Kitty watched Lance dry his hair, with a bit of facination.  
  
Lance nodded, "Time for brunch, it is." He grabbed a jacket from his closet, then picked up his keys from the nightstand. "Anywhere in particular?"  
  
"Nothing special comes to mind. I'm at your mercy, Mr. Alvers." Kitty headed for the door.  
  
"You know, in the wrong context..." He started.  
  
Kitty turned around. She had a smile on her face, but poked him in the chest. "Such a dirty mind. I meant NO such thing, Lance."  
  
"Hey! You said it, not me! I'm just the driver." Lance followed Kitty out to his jeep. He warmed up the engine with a gentle start.   
  
They drove to the nearest waffle-type place. It was a local establishment that had a feel of late-night-college-student-mealtime, including a foosball table and air hockey. They sat down and ordered from the waiter.  
  
"So uh... I was online last night, doing some research on the internet." Kitty started.  
  
"This ought to be good." Lance took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Wait, hear me out. So like, apparently Bayville has some sort of talent show every year over at the big performance hall. Kids and teens. Comedy, acting, and even music. There's big money for those who win."  
  
"... I'm not sure I like where you're going with this..." Lance leaned back, a look of almost fear on his face.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Anywhos, the auditions are next week, for a show that will go on at the end of the month. I was just thinking that you're so talented and ---"  
  
"No." Lance cut her off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not a chance, Kitty." Lance stated.  
  
"Oh c'mon! You're not even giving the idea a chance! Why don't you TRY?" Kitty looked annoyed.  
  
"Unlike those jokers, I don't need to prove myself to a bunch of people. Talent, whatever, it's just music to me. It's something I do for just for me. No one else."  
  
"Sure, Lance, but wouldn't it be nice if someone actually heard you once in a while?" She raised an eyebrow, taking a sip. "I mean, like... you've got this ability and you're doing nothing with it. You're okay with going off and being posterboy for Mr. Macho Mutant of today, but you don't want to label yourself as a musician?"  
  
Lance shrugged, "It's more complicated than that, Kitty. Do you KNOW any musicians? I mean, seriously KNOW any of them? I hate to ruin the illusion, but they aren't just all nice people. The ones I had met left a bad taste in my mouth from the experience. Why would I want to become that? Something I hate?"  
  
Kitty blinked and made an 'oooooooooooh' noise as it finally had all clicked, "I get it! You've already TRIED that, and it left you bitter and mean inside! I get it. Well, this just won't do." She waved a hand at him, "You're obviously not like them, and you wouldn't allow yourself to BECOME like them, so I personally don't see any harm in trying."  
  
"Why are you trying to convince me to do something I really don't want to?" He sighed.  
  
"... because... well... because..." She looked to the window, then back to Lance, "I know it seems strange, but I hate to see your potential go to waste. You lit up when you started playing. And I mean, the room, your expression... you so obviously love it. I know, I'm just this girl you sometimes date, but like... for that moment, you totally had the magic. I wanted to share that with others, is all."  
  
Lance smiled at Kitty. Her blue eyes shimmered at her own speech. He sincerely felt the warmth of her intention about his well being here. It got to him, bad.  
  
"... so what, a week, huh? That doesn't give us much time." Lance started.  
  
"Us?" Kitty blinked.  
  
"Well, of course. I'm not going to go into this alone. You want me to do this? You're the second member to my band." Lance smiled.  
  
"W...what? NO! I can't play! I SUCK. We won't even make it past the audition! Are you crazy?" Her voice had raised, "And we don't even have anybody else."  
  
Lance smiled, "Then we'll find some. I mean, if you don't wanna do this Kitty..."  
  
"You! I want YOU to do this, not me." Kitty was firm about that.  
  
"I won't do it unless you do. I see we have a dillema." He smirked.  
  
"I'm SO going to get you back for this. Fine, FINE. I'll do it. I'm sure I can learn a song or two in a week. Gives me somethin' to shoot for." She surrendered to his request. 'At least it'll get him to do this. Even at risk of my own embarassment.' She thought to herself.  
  
Lance started on his meal as it arrived, "So, who else do you have in mind?"  
  
"Shouldn't we think of a name first?" Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Name? Names come to people easily. I'm not worried. So you think of people, and I'll think of some people, and we'll get a band. We need a drums, bass, and maybe keyboard. We can live without keyboard though."  
  
"We're just going for the gritty basic rock band, huh?" Kitty munched.  
  
"It IS what I know best, babe. Punk, Rock, Ska, it's all good to me."  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to do this. I totally don't fit the rocker persona." She made a face.  
  
Lance shook his head, "Naw, just buy a shirt or two with a witty slogan or some cool image on it, a few extra bracelets and a neat haircut... you can easily fit into it. We'd need to lose a little of the pink, but... I can rebuild you."  
  
Kitty threw a wadded up napkin at Lance. He laughed and batted it aside. Kitty took a moment and smiled. Lance was excited and happy about the idea. The operation was a successful. Lance smiled back at her as they finished their meal.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lance and Kitty get back to the Brotherhood Boarding House. They went back into Lance's room, as Lance moved to the closet and started pulling out equipment.  
  
"It's like you've got a whole concert hall in there." Kitty wondered, taking a seat on the ground in front of his bed.  
  
"You'd be surprised." He mused, setting down two guitar shaped cases. Lance kneeled down and opened the first one. Same electric guitar as yesterday. He set it aside, leaning it against the amp. He then opened the second case, which housed an accoustic guitar. Lance pulled it out and idly tuned it, then offered it to Kitty. "There you go."  
  
"... oh... OH, right..." Kitty took the guitar and shook her head, 'It won't be like last night.' She thought to herself, a slight wave of disappointment came over her.  
  
"Today I guess we'll work on what I taught you last night, and teach you a few more. I'd like for you to know all the major chords by the end of the night, and maybe a minor one or two. Complicated things like picking can wait."  
  
"I didn't even understand half of what you just told me." Kitty looked at the guitar neck, placing her fingers down to form the A chord as she lightly strummed across the strings.  
  
"You don't need to." Lance took a seat next to Kitty. He pulled his electric guitar on. "Now let's learn something new." He placed his fingers to demonstrate a C chord. "Just follow what I do, okay?"  
  
"Oookay..." Kitty trailed off, placing her fingers in the same form. She played the chord, "What's this one?"  
  
"C." He played it himself, sounding pretty much the same. "You've got the idea, Kitty. You've just got to have a little more confidence."  
  
"It's easier to be confident when you think you know what you're doing. I feel so lost." She continued to play through the four chords she now knew. "I think my parents gave up on music lessons long ago for me. Just never shown an aptitude for it."  
  
Lance played along with her chords. Harmonizing, matching, and even making her playing sound a lot nicer. He said, "Well, maybe they just never knew how to unlock it? You mean you never sat around the house, playing air guitar as a kid?"  
  
"There's a difference between pretending to be a rockstar and actually doing it. This is a lot of work!" Kitty seemed annoyed. Lance showed her another chord, E, and they continued to play through this.  
  
"But it's one of those aspirations. One of those dreams that seems so far off... but so fun to reach for, right?" He corrected her positioning, and continued to play, "Obsticles are part of any real dream."  
  
"I guess." She fumbled through switching between chords. Eventually it started getting easier, and smoother. "I just think that I might be a disappointment."  
  
Lance said in a softer, reassuring voice, "You're never a disappointment, Kitty." He pulled out some papers, "Here, I have this song written down. I know you can play it. It's accoustic only, but it's simple enough. Let me teach you one more chord though. E minor."  
  
Kitty nodded. It was an easy chord, almost exactly like E major with the exception of one less string being pressed down. She looked down at the paper and saw the song title, "Good Riddance (Time of your life). You think I can really do this?"  
  
"Just try it. You know all those chords, it's just a matter of rhythm, now." Lance smiled.  
  
"Sure, I sorta know all those chords. I can fake it really well." Kitty took a deep breath, and started to play through the three chord intro. She moved onto the actual chorus.  
  
Lance softly sang along, "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road."  
  
Kitty stumbled with the rhythm of how it went, but recovered. She started to play again. Lance still sang along with, "Time wraps you by the wrist, directs you where to go."  
  
"So make the best of this test and don't ask why," Lance continued. Kitty frowned, she couldn't seem to get the chords all in the way they appeared on the page. Like she was a half a second off. She still continued as Lance sang, "It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life."  
  
Kitty stopped playing and asked, "So how do I get it to play right? I mean... I messed up."  
  
"It's practice. The thing about music is... it's all played by ear. If you think it sounds better one way or another, play it that way. Sure, there are guidelines to how the song was originally played, but just go with what sounds best for you. It may not be perfect, but you can work on perfection gradually."  
  
"Complicated is the understatement of the week." Kitty looked frustrated. She looked at her left hand as it formed each chord carefully along the neck of the guitar.  
  
Lance set his guitar aside. He moved over to sit closer. "Hey, look at me." Lance touched her chin with his finger, bringing her eyes to lock with his, "I know you can do this. You can do anything you put your mind to. Kitty Pryde is NOT someone who gives up easily, right?"  
  
Kitty blushed. She nodded, "...I don't give up. No. Never give up, never surrender, right?" His hand moved from her chin to her cheek, touching her skin softly. She could feel the slight callouses along Lance's fingertips move across her cheek.   
  
Lance paused, his mind swam with the delicate nature of the moment. He edged in closer and whispered, "Never.." as an afterthought to what she had said. Lance tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers. Not sudden like yesterday at all, but soft in both touch and execution. Kitty closed her eyes and responded to the kiss playfully. Her hand moved through his hair, messing it up just a little.  
  
*Knock knock* *knock knock knock*  
  
Kitty pulled away from the kiss, a blush across her face. "...door..."  
  
Lance grumbled. 'Why me?' He thought to himself. He stood up and went to the door, opening it, "What."  
  
At the door stood the boy known as Pietro Maximoff. He crossed his arms, "About time you answered."  
  
"I'm BUSY. What. Do. You. Want?" Lance glared at the other boy. It was obvious that the two had a little conflict, or at least some tension between them both.  
  
"I was just happening by, heard some really nice tunes... OH HELLO, it's Miss Pretty Kitty herself. Whatcha doin' around our parts? Slumming it instead of hangin' with the X-Geeks?" Pietro smirked in Kitty's general direction.  
  
"Get lost, we're busy." Lance went to close the door on Pietro. Pietro easily kept it open with a foot.  
  
Kitty made a face, but replied to Pietro's question. "Pietro, I'm not slumming it. Sometimes, y'know, I might actually WANT to be here. Lance is... uh... teaching me something. And you kinda are interrupting." She went back to the guitar, idly playing through a few chords.  
  
Pietro held up his hands, "OoOoooOoo, I'm interrupting! I didn't think 'how to apply girls lip gloss' was part of the guitar lesson, Lance."  
  
Lance grabbed Pietro by the shirt and lifted him, pushing him firmly against the doorway, "Are you done?" The wood pressed very harshly into Pietro's back.  
  
"Sure Lance, I'm done." Pietro said almost nervously.   
  
Lance dropped him and pushed him out of the room before closing and locking it once again. "Remind me to kill him the next chance I get."  
  
"He's just razzing you. It's in his nature. Like... being a jerk, or harassing Evan." She shrugged, "So.. what's next?"  
  
"Uh, what?" Lance asked.  
  
"...let's get back to the lesson." Kitty urged.  
  
"Oh... oh right." He sighed, the moment had passed now. Lance sat back down and reshouldered his guitar.  
  
The lesson continued. Soon enough, Kitty was taught B, F, and then the collection of minor chords. After about two hours, they took a break.  
  
"Want something to drink, Kitty?"  
  
"Whatever you're having." She waved a hand as she looked through some guitar book Lance had pulled out. Lance left the room. Kitty glanced at the time, just a little after six in the evening. It's getting later than she had hoped to stay. She turned the book to a page of a song she recognized. She sat it down and re-gripped the accoustic guitar. She slowly fumbled through the beginning, then started to sing very softly.  
  
"I thought I saw a man brought to life..." She changed through the chords, "He was warm, he came around, and he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry." Her voice edged in a little more confidence as she continued to play. "Well you couldn't be the man I adored. You don't seem to know. Don't seem to care what your heart is for. But I don't know him anymore.."  
  
A soft clap came from the door. It was Lance, just watching Kitty as she played. She stopped, covering the strings with her right hand.  
  
"...I think I'm starting to get it..." She murmured, embarassed.  
  
Lance shook his head, "You're doing great. You sounded wonderful, too. Maybe we can pick out some duets for the competition. Like 'Loveshack' or something."  
  
Kitty set the guitar aside, "I'm wiped, though. I don't think my hands can take more of this." She rubbed her left finger tips. "They feel like they might blister up if I keep going, and that's not good."  
  
Lance sat down next to Kitty on her left side. He set the drinks in front of her and said, "Here, give me your left hand."   
  
Kitty offered up her left hand to Lance. Her right hand taking the drink he had brought. Lance cupped the hand in his own, then softly started a gentle massage. She winced, "Ow... not so rough."  
  
"I'm not rough. You've been workin' real hard, and it shows. Just relax." He let go of Kitty's hand, then moved in behind her. Lance placed his hands at her shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze through the tensed muscles. "Did you work out this morning, before you came?"  
  
"Yeah, you know those early morning training sessions. A total waker-upper, but so not good when I pull something like this afterwards. I guess I've been tense all day." Kitty winced at Lance's touch.  
  
"You need to UNTENSE, then. It's not helping you." He paused, then said softly, "Do you like it? With Xavier... you know, occasionally stepping in to do the right thing... to be the hero? Don't you worry that you might get hurt?"  
  
"That's why we train, Lance. Sure, I'm learning how to use my ability and not lose control and stuff... but the training is a needed bonus. Especially with the unknown future ahead. I never thought I'd be playing hero, but I fear waking up and I'd be in danger... just because I was born this way. Knowing that I can find a way out, I sleep better at night. Even if it means I sleep a little less 'cause I gotta train the next day."  
  
Lance ran his hands down Kitty's back, then wrapped his arms around her from behind in a hug. He could feel her heartbeat quicken under his touch... then nothing. Kitty phased through his grasp to stand up.  
  
"Sorry, Lance. It's getting late. I should... y'know... motor back home." She turned to face him, brushing her hair back with a hand nervously. 'If I stay longer... no, don't think about it.'  
  
"Don't apologize. It's fine." He packed away the guitars. Lance picked up the bagged accoustic and the songbook. He stood and said, "I'll give you a ride home. I want you to take these with you, though. So you can practice at the mansion. We've only got a week, I want you bad." He paused, "... I mean, I want you to do great. Right."  
  
Kitty half-smiled, "Sure, Lance. I'll try my best. Let's go."  
  
They headed to his jeep with the equipment as the evening came to a close.  
  
***  
  
---Songs---  
  
"Good Riddance (Time of your life)", by Greenday  
  
"Torn", by Natalie Imbruglia  
  
"Love Shack", by The B-52's 


	5. Chapter 5

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Monday morning rolled around a lot faster than expected. Kitty wasn't able to get over to visit Lance on Sunday, so she opted to practice at home... much to the chagrin of her fellow team-mates. Her room was a nice, relatively quiet place for her to explore her new found ability. She even made a small list of songs from the book that Lance had given her that she liked. It wasn't a professional made book, but more or less a small book of guitar chords and tabs Lance had written out himself or had typed out, put together with a hole punch and a few rings.  
  
Throughout the day of classes, Kitty would read over the book as if it were the best novel she'd picked up in months. The day felt like it had went on forever, and it was only lunch time.  
  
Kitty sat down at her usual bench, munching on an apple and looking over the book.   
  
Kurt moved in behind her, "Hey, what do you have there, Katzchen?"  
  
She closed the book quickly, "Oh, uh... nothing really. Just studying." Kitty put it in her binder and leaned forward. "How's your day been, Kurt?"  
  
"As good as it always is. So really, what's in that book? Every time I've seen you today you've been looking at it." He pointed to her binder.  
  
"None of your business, Kurt." She looked annoyed, "It's just a personal project of mine, s'all."  
  
"Don't get touchy, Kitty. I'm just curious. Sheesh!" He started on his own lunch. "You were practically in your room all day yesterday. Anything I should be worried about?"  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "No. Not at all, Kurt. I'm just... no, embarassed isn't the word. I just don't want everyone in my business? Well, sorta..."  
  
"Just spit it out already."  
  
"Lance's teaching me how to play the guitar." she shrugged.  
  
"And?" Kurt looked her over.  
  
"No, that's it." Kitty nodded.  
  
"That's it? That's not embarassing." He shrugged and continued on his sandwich.  
  
Kitty sighed, "Well, it's a lot more than that, Fuzzy. Like... I told him he should enter this contest, and he said yeah, but only if I enter with him. So like, I gotta get really good in a week, and find the rest of a band. You wouldn't happen to know how to play any instruments, would you?"  
  
Kurt blinked, "That does seem like a large task for one week, Katzchen. A little... what's the word... how you would say... "  
  
"Expeditious?" Kitty said.  
  
"Ja, that sounds about right. Maybe 'extravagant', also." He nodded, "I have been known to fill in for a drummer or two in band class, if that answers the other question. I've never sat at a drum set though." He held up his hand, "I don't have very many options other than percussion."  
  
"Hmm. I'll pass the idea by Lance. I'm not sure if he'd want to include... some... you know, 'X-geeks'. God knows who else he'd REALLY wanted me to ask, though." She drank from her drink cup.  
  
Kurt shrugged, "You should let me know soon. I might become ultra-busy this upcoming Saturday..."  
  
"Are you ultra-busy this Saturday?" Kitty blinked.  
  
"... no. But SHOULD I, I would like to know ahead of time."  
  
"Of course, Elf. I'll let you know." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
The sixth period bell rang, allowing the children of Bayville High School to head home. Kitty walked out of the schools' front doors with Kurt in tow. They came down the steps and turned the corner to see Lance leaning against his Jeep with a smile.   
  
Kitty did a small wave in his direction, turning to her best friend. "Looks like I got a ride home."  
  
Kurt looked shocked, "What about me? I'm coming with you!" He followed her to the jeep, despite any protests.  
  
"... hey buddy, where do you think you're going?" Lance looked at Kurt, confused.  
  
"If you're giving Kitty a ride home, then it wouldn't be out of the way for you to give ME a ride home, ja?" Kurt smiled back at the brown haired boy.  
  
Lance smirked, "But me and Kitty... we're not GOING home right away... got it?" His tone implied something more.  
  
Kurt looked protectively over at Kitty, "Then I'll come along for the ride. Is that a problem?"  
  
Kitty got into the passenger side of the car, then rubbed the back of her neck, "Three IS a crowd, Kurt."  
  
Kurt pursed his lips, then turned to Lance. "You need a drummer. I will drum. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Can you drum?" Lance raised an eyebrow. All the times he had seen Kurt in music class, he had been goofing off.   
  
"I will do my best! You're making Kitty play an instrument she's never even held before, it can't be that hard."  
  
Kitty looked embarassed, "Kurt! Be nice."  
  
"Fine, Elf. Get in. Cause any trouble at my place, though, and you're out." Lance shrugged and got into the drivers side chair.  
  
Kurt smiled. "I can live with that." He climbed into the back of the jeep. "So Lance, who else is in the band?"  
  
"Just us." He pulled out of the Bayville High parking lot.  
  
"Yeah, we just like... started this saturday. We haven't exactly been desperately seeking members." Kitty commented.  
  
Kurt nodded as they took a corner and headed toward the Brotherhood boarding house.  
  
Lance parked and headed for the door, unlocking it and letting the two X-Men into the place. "Just... don't touch anything, okay? Let's head back to my room and try not to bother the rest of the guys."  
  
Kitty lead the way back to Lance's room with Kurt and Lance following behind. She sat down on the floor and pulled out the guitar book Lance had lent her. Kitty tilted her head, "I didn't bring the guitar to school with me, obviously. So like, I'm gonna have to borrow yours to practice today."  
  
Lance grinned like an idiot, "Do you see me complainin'? I'll get it down." He opened the closet door as Kurt took a seat on the bed.   
  
Kitty turned to a page, "I picked out a few of these songs that I liked. I figure we can work on five or six, and do two for the main show. The best ones we can do, that is. I really don't know how many songs they'll allow."  
  
"Sounds good. Hey fuzz-boy, make yourself useful." He tossed Kurt a pair of drumsticks. "Get used to those. Break them, though, and you owe me a pair."  
  
Kurt caught the sticks. He made a face, "I'd be more useful if we had a drum set, ja?"  
  
"I can't fit a drum set in my closet, sorry. Maybe you can talk someone over at the Institute to rent one for the week or something." Lance commented, "Just practice rhythm with those. And while Kitty is practicing, I can make a tape of the songs we want to do."  
  
He moved next to Kitty, offering his electric guitar to her. Kitty smiled up at Lance in a warm exchange of looks. She patted the floor next to her, "Sit down, Lance. We should at least go over what songs I think might be good with you?"  
  
"I can play anything in that book, babe. It doesn't matter what you pick, I'm cool." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but like... I don't want to seem too contrived or stereotypical for my choices. I don't know much about music beyond like... what's on the radio, y'know? And some of the stuff in here... it's like... not radio-played stuff."  
  
"You worry too much, Kitty. Fine." He sat down next to her pretty closely. Kitty pulled out a small list of songs. "I had some ideas, too. You said you wanted to head toward a... rock, almost punk sort of twist, right? I tried to keep that in mind."  
  
"Of course." He looked over the list. "Well, this one is way too slow. And this one had horns in it. We don't even have a bass player, and you're expecting a wind section?"  
  
"But... we have two guitarists. One could be lead guitar, the other playing along the notes the horns had in that song. It's also a duet, sorta. And the slow song, I thought we could speed it up and give it our own flavor. I just love the song. I have a trance version of it somewhere on cd. I mean, I don't know if what I want to do with it is possible, but..."  
  
"No, it's possible. I like that idea." He smiled, "You're getting into this more than I thought you would. It shouldn't be hard to transcribe that part for us to practice." Lance paused, then looked at Kurt, "Hey, I don't hear you drumming."  
  
Kurt looked annoyed. It was clear Lance wanted to be alone with Kitty. Kurt idly drummed with the borrowed sticks. He glanced at Lance, "Have you tried asking anyone in this house if they play bass guitar? Or is that asking too much of the Brotherhood?"  
  
"I haven't bothered asking anyone. These guys---" Lance started.  
  
"Wanda can." Kitty cut in.  
  
"What, Kitty?" Lance blinked.  
  
"She told me the other day. Said something about it was the biggest waste of a month of her life... learning bass, that is. I dunno, she's not exactly my best friend, so I never bothered asking her about it again."  
  
"You're serious? I wouldn't even know how to approach her about this. It's too weird." Lance shook his head. 'That, and she scares the begeezus out of me.'  
  
Kurt raised a hand, "I can ask her if you like?" Giving a hint that he could possibly give them a little privacy.  
  
"Go for it, fuzzy." Kitty encouraged. "We'll be here a while. Work on her. Take one for the team."  
  
"When you say it that way, Katzchen, it makes me think I won't make it out alive." Kurt gulped.  
  
"It IS Wanda. She's even more unpredictable than her powers, sometimes." Lance added, pointing out a small mistake in Kitty's fingering as she corrected and kept on playing.  
  
Kurt sweatbeaded, "What could it hurt, huh? I'll give it a try." He waved and stepped out of the room as the two continued their lesson.  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter 6

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
'Take one for the team, she says. Wanda might hex me when she sees me! This is such a mess. And why is Kitty learning to play guitar for a rock band? She even hates it when I play Rammstein a bit louder than usual. Is Lance manipulating her? She has seemed a little different lately... mein gott. What am I thinking here? I'll just play along until I can talk to Jean or the Professor about this.' Kurt shook his head, wandering down a hall. Lance mentioned which room may be Wanda's. He raised a hand to knock, but the door swung open with Wanda facing the stunned Kurt.  
  
"You X-Men better have a good explanation for this." Wanda looked as though she was about to power up.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened. He held up another hand and said, "Don't! I'm here on a peace mission! Please don't hurt me."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into her room and shutting the door. "So talk peace. Why were you about to knock on my door? I don't think it was to borrow a cup of sugar."  
  
"Ja... you're right about that." He cleared his throat. "So Lance and Kitty... they're trying to make some kind of band... for some reason.... and I volunteered to be the drummer!"  
  
"Uh, okay." Wanda crossed her arms, looking over Kurt.  
  
"And... uh..." He smiled, "The rumor has it you can play bass guitar. You'd look pretty fantastic on a stage with us."  
  
"Dream on, X-Man." Wanda sneered.  
  
"C'mon, please?" Kurt begged, "Kitty is going through so much effort just to do this. It'd be really disappointing if the only reason it couldn't happen is because we couldn't find a bass player, even though we know people who play bass but they just don't want to."  
  
"You're not very convincing. I bet they never send you on the recruitment missions, huh?"  
  
"They don't. Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Kurt was embarassed.  
  
***  
  
Back in the room, Lance sat with a combination cassette and cd deck with a small pile of cds in front of him. He was making a tape. Kitty was still at her usual place in front of his bed, playing through a song.  
  
"... Guess it makes it easy, not to blame it on me. Raise the industry stock. Teenagers that die, under the influence of rock." Kitty partially sang.   
  
Kitty made a face, "I don't think I've heard this song before. I mean, I like the lyrics and it seems pretty easy to play through, but I'm not sure how it goes."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be on the tape. Very good song, though. It was an unreleased track from a band I followed for a while." Lance had a pair of headphones half up to his head, his hand pressing record on the stereo system.  
  
"Wow, I really went for the rare one then." She shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter. It's still a good song." Lance smiled.  
  
She nodded, returning back to playing the guitar. She flipped the page and started on another song. "Hey Lance. I mean, I'm trying really hard here... but a week is still only a week. Do you really think I'll get this before then?"  
  
"I have no doubts. You're doing great." He encouraged. Kitty wasn't spectacular and still very rough around the edges, but she was better now than she was three days ago when they had started. This encouraged him a lot. He also had never felt as close to her in the entirity of them dating or even knowing each other as he did now.  
  
She smiled at his words. Kitty couldn't find the confidence in something she found so confusing and different from everything she had known up until that point. Playing guitar was like that for her. Just sounds that came together that made a song, but not perfect, and not good enough for her. It was the perfectionist in her. That's what made this so hard, but Lance made it seem easy. Made it easier for her to swallow and comprehend.  
  
"... you're like day." She sung through lyrics. "And I'm like night. but if we can get together maybe things can work out right. I can see so much in you. Why can't we just see this through? Why must everything in this life be so complicated? But through all this pain it's not you I blame, why can't you feel the same."  
  
"That's the one I need to work on." Lance added. "That'll be fun."  
  
"Oh, like you have anything else better to do." She joked. "You're just as bad as Kurt."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance looked over at Kitty.  
  
"He was joking earlier about how he just might be overly busy saturday or something." She shrugged. "Just a joke."  
  
"We will be busy, though. Once we get everyone together... it'll be non-stop practice, each day after school for you guys. Maybe we should practice over at the Institute? You guys have way more room than we do here."  
  
Kitty made a face, "I'm not sure I want to practice at the Institute. I mean, I didn't even want to get Kurt involved."  
  
"Why?" Lance took this the wrong way, "Are you embarassed you're hanging out over here again?"  
  
"I didn't say that. Don't put words into my mouth, Lance." Kitty idly strummed the guitar, "There are way too many people at the Institute. They might disrupt the rhythm we have here. They even might try to doubt us. I don't want that doubt. I don't want the distraction. I just want to be here, with you. It's been such a positive experience so far for me, I just don't want to have Scott step in and tell us how stupid we are thinking we can do this in a week when... as far as I'm concerned, WE CAN. Does that make sense?"  
  
Lance nodded, still not quite believing her excuse, "Sure Kitty. But you are going to have to tell someone why you're over here every day. They do worry."  
  
"That's up to me, isn't it? Don't worry, Lance. You're safe." Kitty stretched and yawned.  
  
"Hey, you okay? You look pretty tired." He looked over at her, "Don't overwork yourself. Lay down if you're feeling tired. I'll take you guys home when I'm done making the tape and Kurt comes back."  
  
"Huh? I guess. I've been staying up pretty late figuring this stuff out. I guess I lose track of time is all." Kitty glanced at her watch. It already was well into the evening.  
  
Lance walked over and took the guitar from her. "Alright, lay down. I'll pick up everything and get Kurt in a minute."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever. I was just---"  
  
"You'll figure it out later, then. Don't worry. You need to know how the songs go anyway, so playing around with them isn't going to help you much at all. Especially if you're singing it all wrong. Just lay down." He pointed to the bed. She sighed and nodded, taking up the left side of the bed tiredly.  
  
Lance went back to the stereo system. He stopped the tape and rewound it, then put it in the second side of the system. He put a second tape in the recording side. After the tape on the other side rewound, he pushed play, then record on the other side so that it dubbed over what was on the first tape to the second. Lance packed away his electric guitar, unplugging the amplifier and putting both away in his closet once again. He sat down on the right side of the bed, leaning back against his pillow. Lance flipped on the television and made sure the volume was almost nothing, flipping channels to stop on some music video channel.  
  
Kitty stirred. She turned over in her sleep to place her hand on top of Lance's chest. Lance blinked and tensed under her touch.  
  
'Be cool, Lance. She's just moving in her sleep.' He sighed and put the remote down on his bedstand.  
  
She moved closer, her body now snuggled up gently to his left side. Lance hesitated, unsure of how to react exactly. He carefully put his left hand on her back. Kitty placed her head against Lance's chest in response.  
  
Lance looked uncomfortable. Was it okay if she didn't know what she was doing? He shook her shoulder softly, "Hey pretty Kitty, you're moving in your sleep."  
  
Kitty's eyes sleepily blinked open. She snuggled in closer, tilting her head to nuzzle against his neck. One or two sensitive kisses touched his skin.  
  
"K... Kitty." Lance stammered.  
  
She blinked her eyes open again, lifting herself just slightly so that she was over him. Kitty closed the gap between her and Lance with a kiss, her body now laying mostly atop him.  
  
***  
  
Kurt continued wearing down Wanda's protests. "It'd be a great experience! Besides, I doubt anyone will care if you're any good. They let me be in the band!"  
  
"Wrong thing to say, blue boy." She glared. "What's in it for me? Why should I bother?"  
  
"A warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside that you're doing something good?" Kurt smiled weakly.  
  
"Not reassuring. I don't need warm fuzzies." Wanda crossed her arms.  
  
"Well... there is a cash prize I think?" Kurt hinted.  
  
Wanda sighed, "You won't leave me alone unless I say yes, right."  
  
"I think you've figured me out, fraulien. Will you, please?" Kurt begged.  
  
"If you leave now, then yes." Wanda gave in.  
  
"Wow! Thank you!" Kurt jumped up hugged Wanda.   
  
Wanda stuggled, "Let me go."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, sorry." Kurt stepped back and smiled. "Lance knows what songs we're going to play, so you should talk to him."  
  
"Right, just leave already." Wanda looked annoyed.  
  
Kurt left Wanda's room. He moved down the hall back to Lance's room. Kurt knocked on the door and got no response, then he turned the handle. It was locked.  
  
"Hey guys, not funny. Let me in." He knocked again. "Kitty? Lance?"  
  
Kurt raised his voice, "I'm coming in!" He concentrated and activated his mutant teleportation power. Kurt bamfed into Lance's room in a poof of smoke.  
  
Lance was laying on the bed, pinned beneath Kitty as she layed atop him. They were kissing pretty intensely. Lance's hands rested at her hips.   
  
"What are you doing!? Get your hands off of her!" Kurt shrieked.  
  
Kitty pushed back from Lance. She blushed, looking at Kurt with a large amount of embarassment.  
  
"... It's not what you think!" Lance spit out.  
  
"It's exactly what I think. Kitty! What exactly ARE you getting into here?" Kurt accused.  
  
She sat up and moved across the bed, waving a hand, "But uh... I just... really Kurt, it's not that big of a deal."   
  
Lance agreed, "Uh... right... calm down, Kurt."  
  
"..." Kurt vocalized sternly, "We're going home. Now. Get your things, Kitty. We have to go."  
  
Lance sighed. He walked over to the stereo and said, "Hey, wait. Don't forget this." He handed Kitty a cd and two tapes. "Two tapes... one for you... one for him." He idly glared at Kurt, but kept his cool. "All the songs you picked, and one or two more that I taught you. Take the songbook and practice. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow." He reached up and touched Kitty's cheek.   
  
Kurt took Kitty's hand and tugged her away from Lance, "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"...okay, well... bye Lance... yeah. Thanks." Kitty picked up her backpack and the songbook. She glared at Kurt as they teleported from the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
---Authors Notes----  
  
Silindro mentioned in a review to add Artists/Songs of some of the stuff I'm having them play. Totally spaced it until now, was thinking of actually doing it on the final chapter, but then I realized people might actually want to know how some of these songs go if they're unfamiliar with the less mainstream stuff. As of this moment, those chapters are re-edited to reflect songs that were sung or mentioned in them.  
  
"Influence of Rock", by 12 Volt Sex (www.12voltsex.net)  
  
"Little Differences", by Save Ferris 


	7. Chapter 7

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Loud voices echoed through the halls of the Xavier Institute. They were in the front room. Kitty punched Kurt in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow! What was that for!" Kurt whined.  
  
"Why'd you have to go and do that!? What was that all about, 'Get your hands off her?!', who do you think you are - George McFly? Oogh, why'd you have to embarass me like that!" Kitty whacked him several times with the songbook.   
  
Kurt blocked with his arms, "He was taking advantage of you!"  
  
"How could he even be taking advantage of ME, I was on top!" Her voice raised a bit too much at that last sentance. Now they had drawn a crowd of Jean, Scott, Rogue, even Logan. She glared at Kurt, her cheeks burned with embarassment. "I'm going to my room." Kitty threw one of the tapes at Kurt and went up the stairs to her room.  
  
He caught the tape and stared up at Kitty leaving the scene. Kurt looked to notice the other students and teacher. He shrugged, "So what's for dinner?"  
  
"...what just went on there?" Scott was the first person to speak. "That didn't sound like a conversation we should have heard, Kurt."  
  
"I'll say." He smiled nervously, "Just over-reaction."  
  
"Where were you guys?" Jean asked.  
  
"That's a funny story... actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about that. Let's go somewhere... more... private?" Kurt gestured to the others.  
  
"Sure Kurt. Let's go to my room." Scott moved toward the hall. Jean followed the two boys to Scott's room.  
  
Kurt sighed and took a seat on Scott's bed. "I'm worried about her."  
  
"About Kitty?" Jean asked.  
  
"Of course! She's been all... I mean she... you didn't see it." Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Slow down, Kurt. What is going on?" Scott sat next to him.  
  
"Well... I noticed she'd been hanging out at the Brotherhood house a lot lately..." Kurt started.  
  
***  
  
A knock echoed from Kitty's door.  
  
"Go away." Kitty said loudly.  
  
"I'm comin' in anyway." Rogue opened the door to the room.  
  
Kitty sat on the floor. Her back against the bed and Lance's accoustic guitar held in her hands. "I said 'go away', is that hard to figure out?"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Y'know, they're talkin' about you in Scott's room."  
  
"Look at me care." She glanced at Rogue, then went back to looking at the songbook.  
  
"When'd you get a guitar?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I didn't, it's borrowed." Kitty paused, then looked at Rogue again, "Was there something more you wanted to talk about? I'm a little busy."  
  
Rogue sat down by Kitty. "You and Kurt were really angry. Maybe I'm a little out of the loop, but that's not normal. You're like best friends."  
  
"He started freaking out because I was kissing Lance, okay?"  
  
"Whoa, back up. You and Alvers again? When'd this happen?" Rogue was baffled.  
  
"Off again, on again, whatever. Right now, it's on. It's... seriously on." Kitty blushed.  
  
"So Kurt walked in on a little something. Ah. So that's why you've been over there a lot lately?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No, not really." Kitty still blushed, "He's been teaching me to play. And it's like... we're going to enter some contest. In a week. I don't really see what the problem is here. I mean, isn't it like... natural to act like teenagers every once and a while?"  
  
"I hate to defend Kurt, but he's just lookin' out for you. Hasn't Lance broken your heart before?" Rogue added.  
  
"I'm not looking for advice, Rogue. I just think everyone is blowing this way out of proportion. We're starting a band, that's ALL. Sheesh." She shrugged, "Thanks for stopping in. I gotta do homework. See you later, Rogue." Kitty put the guitar away and opened her school bag, setting up her books on her desk. Rogue left.  
  
***  
  
"You saw what?!" Scott seemed shocked.  
  
"They had the door locked and she was on top of him." Kurt sounded very concerned, "I don't know what they've done before today, but it just seemed... I don't know, suspicious."  
  
Jean put up a hand, "Now, I know Kitty. I do understand we should be concerned... doesn't this infringe on her privacy, just a little bit?"  
  
Scott looked at Jean, "With all due respect, Jean -- I find it hard to believe her parents would be happy to know they sent their daughter off to a school to potentially..."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Scott. I know what you mean. What I'm saying is Kitty isn't that stupid." Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"But Lance seems like the type of guy who could wear down defenses to make her..." Scott continued.  
  
"Alright already! I'll have the 'big girl' talk with her. Is that what you want? Alvers may be a jerk, but he's not going to hurt Kitty. If it makes you feel better, though, I'll do it." Jean added.  
  
Scott nodded, then turned to Kurt. "Just to make sure we're all on the right page, you should apologize to her just the same."  
  
"What?! Why?" Kurt looked annoyed.  
  
"Because, you guys arguing gives me a headache. Plus, you still need to stay in the 'band', it'll at least make sure you keep an eye on her throughout this if you're that worried about her well being." Scott stood.  
  
"Oh... right." Kurt sighed, "I suppose I did overreact. Thanks guys. Jean, talk to her after dinner, okay? That way it doesn't seem like we're all teaming up on her. She hates that."  
  
Jean interjected, "Considering she hasn't done anything wrong, I really wonder why she could possibly hate that." Sarcasm edged out in her tone.  
  
***  
  
Another knock at her door. Kitty sighed, "What? I'm doing homework."  
  
Kurt opened the door and closed it behind himself, "Uh... Guten Abend." His head was lowered.  
  
"What now, Fuzzy? You wanna continue what we started earlier? I'm so not in the mood."  
  
"Nein, Katzchen. I wanted to apologize." Kurt further added. "I overreacted... I didn't know WHAT to expect when I popped into the room like that. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you... like that."  
  
Kitty shrugged. She turned in her chair to look Kurt over, "I don't see myself like that either. I just feel closer to Lance, lately. I forgot the moment. Just don't be mad at Lance for it anymore, okay?"  
  
"Why are you defending him?" He sighed. "You know I just want what's best for you."  
  
"Shouldn't it be up to me to determine... like what's best and what's not for me?" Kitty paused, then said softly, "I get it. Really. I'm not going to sit back all indignant because of your efforts. I know you care, and I do appreciate it. Thanks, Kurt."  
  
"I still want to be the drummer. I convinced Wanda, so we have your band. It'll be fun, ja? I'll apologize to Lance tomorrow." Kurt nodded.  
  
"Okay, Fuzzy. You got a deal." Kitty smiled at her friend.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, Kitty relaxed in her room. She had a pair of headphones over her ears attatched to a tape player, playing through one of the songs she chose. Kitty looked over the guitar book and hummed along with the lyrics. She idly fingered the guitar and strummed along with the music that only she could hear. Idle mental curses to the pain at the tips of her left hand, and any sort of mistakes she made along the way.  
  
"...and as I try to make my way to the ordinary world, I will learn to survive."   
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Geeeez.." She looked annoyed, pulling down her headphones. "Come in. I feel like I'm at Grand Central Station, here."  
  
Jean entered the room, "You didn't stick around for desert, so I brought you up some."  
  
"Thanks, Jean." Kitty said. Then followed an awkward silence.  
  
Jean sat down on the bed near Kitty. "Wow, so you're industrious. I bet learning to play the guitar is pretty hard, huh?"  
  
"Very hard, actually." She set down the guitar beside her. Kitty leaned over and picked up a bowl of pudding, which apparently was desert. "So what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Jean moved to sit on the floor beside her. "It's the boys. They're crazy."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kitty laughed at the abruptness of Jean's statement.  
  
"Guys don't think about things. Things can be going sweet and innocent one moment, and then bam... you're in a situation where you're not sure you're ready for."  
  
Kitty took a spoonful of chocolate pudding, "So you're thinking... Lance might put me in a situation I'm not ready for, and you're here to intervine and make sure I know better... right?"  
  
"Well uh... I'm just trying to be a helpful friend and team-mate, is all." Jean commented.  
  
"What about you and Scott? Have you gone very far? Gotten pretty close?" Kitty inquired.  
  
"We've always been pretty close, just that... well, my relationship with Scott isn't on trial here, Kitty."  
  
"Why not? Scott's a boy too, last I checked." Kitty made at least a small point.  
  
"Yes, but I know Scott better than practically anyone here. He was one of my closest friends first, long before I even thought of him as someone to date. But seriously, Lance? Kitty, you really don't know him that well."  
  
"I remember this from before, Jean. I trust Lance enough. Don't get all worked up about it, 'kay?"  
  
"I'll take your word, then. Y'know, before the new class, you were the youngest next to Evan. It's hard to get out of that mindset. You've grown since then, Kitty. I know you'll make the right decisions."  
  
"Thanks, Jean."  
  
***  
  
"Ordinary World", by Duran Duran 


	8. Chapter 8

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day took forever to get through. Lance called Kitty and made plans for a real band practice in that day. They had just four short days to come up with something amazing. Amazing things take work. The Insititute has a music room, somewhere downstairs. Kurt was able to borrow a bass guitar, another electric guitar, and the drum set. After school, Kurt rushed home to have Logan drive over to the Brotherhood house with the equipment as Kitty and Lance made their way straight there after school.  
  
"You listen to the tape last night?" Lance asked as he moved a few things around. They decided to practice in the basement, which seemed to have enough room after re-organization. Kitty helped with the labor.  
  
"Yeah! I even tried to play along with some. I'd like to say I'm not half bad." She posed, confidently.  
  
"We'll see about that when we all play together. I'm still not believing Kurt as a drummer." Lance commented. He started to set up his amplifier, and a some other sound equipment.  
  
"I don't believe him, either, to be honest. Then again, I wouldn't have believed you to be some awesome guitarist, so who am I to judge?"  
  
Lance blushed, "I'm not some 'awesome guitarist', Kitty. I just love to play."  
  
"Lance gettin' busy down in the basement." Said a male voice from above. Kitty and Lance looked up to notice it belonged to a boy known as Todd, or as they'd like to call him - Toad.  
  
"Make yourself useful or get lost, Toad. Same thing goes with Fred. Tell him not to disturb us unless he feels like helping out."  
  
"Helping out? With your little 'band'? Yeah right. I'll see you once you're bored of this, Lance. Later." Toad left the basement area.   
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Well that was weird."  
  
"It wouldn't be a day in the Brotherhood house without Toad annoying someone." Lance moved a box, then went to stand near Kitty.  
  
"Really? I thought that was Pietro's job."  
  
"Naw, Pietro's just better at it. Toad has the charm to pull off being funny while annoying at the same time." Lance commented.  
  
"Now we just gotta wait for Kurt to show up with the equipment, and Wanda to uh... join us, right?"  
  
Lance nodded, "We can hope Wanda hasn't changed her mind."  
  
"Let's hope." Kitty sat herself up on a box, so she was a little taller than Lance. She looked over and said, "Uhm... about yesterday."  
  
He tilted his head to look at her, "What about yesterday?"  
  
"Totally my fault. I'm so sorry about that. Kurt sees me as a little sister... and like, he wasn't expecting... to see... uh..." Kitty's voice trailed off, "You know."  
  
"You don't have to explain it to me, pretty Kitty. I understand." Lance said softly.  
  
"Just don't be mad at him, 'kay? He's like my best friend. He's already pretty sorry for what he did."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it."   
  
The side-outside access door to the basement was knocked on. Lance walked over and opened it up for those moving equipment could bring them in. Kitty hopped off of her box and went to help. They had it. The whole band facade was set up. But the real question was, could they play?  
  
Wanda walked down the stairs to the basement. She observed the construction of the scene, "You guys are going all out for this."  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Let's just see how we sound together." Wanda went over to the bass guitar that was set up. She pulled the strap over and on, plugging it in and playing around with the tuning.  
  
Kitty whispered to Lance, "... she looks eerily professional. I... don't think I should do this, Lance. I don't know..."  
  
"What do you mean?" He touched Kitty's shoulder, "You're great. And we're in this TOGETHER, okay? C'mon. Go get your guitar on. I'll pass out music for everyone."  
  
She made a face, but did as she was told. Kitty pulled off her hooded sweat shirt to reveal a tank top. She picked up the freshly delivered guitar from the Institute. She tuned the guitar in hand. 'I so do NOT belong here.'  
  
Kurt sent Logan off and went to the drum set. He sat down in the stool as Lance passed by him, "Lance, buddy. No hard feelings about yesterday, right? I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"Whatever, Kurt." He tossed a small stack of papers at him. Kurt looked it over. It was the songs, written out so they could be read to play on the drums. It wasn't anything too demanding. Kurt skimmed the pieces and felt prepared.  
  
Kitty looked over her pages, 'I'm doomed. Totally doomed.'  
  
Wanda observed Lance, "Are we going to get to this, or what?" She commented impatiently.  
  
Lance strapped on his guitar, "Alright. Obviously, I'm lead guitar. Kitty, you just follow rhythm with the chord tab I gave you. Let's do the first song, and work our way down as we find what our style is like. Drop D tuning. I taught you that, right Kitty?"  
  
Kitty nodded and tuned her guitar accordingly.  
  
He took a breath. Lance went over to a machine and pushed a few buttons then nodded. He stepped back and started to play the lead in. He picked out the notes, then Kurt came in with the drums, Wanda and Kitty followed. He sang into the microphone, "Eight o'clock, Monday night and I'm waiting to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring. She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means."  
  
"And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't notice me!" Kitty jumped in to harmonize a little, like she had heard on the tape. He played onward, "Cause she's watching wrestling. Creamin' over tough guys. Listenin' to rap metal. Turntables in her eyes. It's like a bad movie. She's lookin' through me. If you were me then you'd be. Screamin' 'Someone shoot me!' As I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want."  
  
Kitty looked over at Lance. He seemed natural up there at the microphone. He sang with just enough edge for this kind of song. The second verse kicked in. She concentrated on her own part. 'Second... Fourth... Fifth... fourth...' She thought. Her hand a little sore from the faster rhythm that she hadn't gotten used to playing. 'Seventh...' Kitty tuned out on the lyrics, until the pace of the song changed.  
  
"There she goes again with fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair. She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated. All I wanted was to see her naked!"  
  
Everyone stopped their instruments, Lance continued. "Now I'm watching wrestling. Tryin' to be a tough guy. Listenin' to rap metal. Turntables in my eyes. I can't grow a mustache. I ain't got no season pass. All I've got's a moped. Moped. Moped."  
  
The song swung back into action until the final verse played and finished. Lance turned to the group. "Not bad, guys. Not bad. Hey Kurt, gotta work a little harder, buddy. I felt some hesitation and missed rhythm from back there."  
  
"It isn't easy, you know." Kurt complained.  
  
"Reminds me of that joke. You know... who's that guy who hangs around the band? Oh yeah, the drummer." Lance smirked. "Alright, what should we do next?"  
  
Kitty and Lance idly retuned their guitars back to normal.  
  
"Did you get around to writing out what you need to do for that one song?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Sure did, let's do that one." Lance added, "But you're on lead. It's sung by a chick."  
  
"Sure, yeah. That'll be fun." She tried to remember what Lance taught her about the different ways to strum. This song had more of a ska feel, so it wasn't as easy as the last one. She motioned with her hand, move down then strum upwards hitting only the important strings. With the way Lance set up this one, she only had to play a little bit. Not like the last song. Very easy, for her. She and Lance quickly re-tuned their guitars for the second song.  
  
Kitty hesitantly signaled to Kurt to start. He started the drumbeat. In came Lance on guitar, as she added in her own backround guitar to how the song is played. She started in, "Something strange is happening lately. We no longer see eye to eye. Time has changed us, re-arranged us. And it leaves me wondering why. Now everything is different. Nothing feels quite the same. All the things we liked about each other have changed. I don't know about the things that you do. Whatever happened to the person that I thought I knew?"  
  
Kitty mostly sang. Her voice started out not as confident as Lance's had. She looked over at his direction. Lance smiled at her. She continued, "You go one way and I'll go another. When nothing seems to work, then why should we bother? Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah. We've let these little differences tear us apart. They're breaking up our friendship and they're breaking my heart. You need me and I need you. If only together we could see this through."  
  
"You go left." Kitty started.  
  
"I go left." Lance jumped in.  
  
"And I go right."  
  
"You go right."  
  
"Life is just one crazy battle. When argue, fuss, and fight. You're like day." Kitty smiled at Lance. This sounded pretty good.  
  
"You're like day."  
  
"I'm like day."  
  
"And I'm like night."  
  
"You're like night."  
  
"But if we could get together. Maybe things can work out right?" The pace of the song slowed a little, "I can see so much in you. Why can't we just see this through? Why must everything in this life be so complicated? But through all this pain. It's not you I blame. Why can't you feel the same...."  
  
Lance took over to his guitar solo. Kitty started in to go into the last verse, which was a repeat of the last verse sang. "We'll try to make it right now..." They sang together as the song finally ended.  
  
Kitty looked hesitantly at Lance. "Was that good?"   
  
He smiled back, "We're doing great. To the next one?"  
  
"Sure, you're lead." He nodded as they went into the next song. It was a weird experience.   
  
Kitty stumbled through each and every song. Some were more difficult than others, but she seemed to blend nicely into the backround with Lance's lead guitar. Wanda had absolutely no trouble keeping up, and Kurt? Well, Kurt figured out how to keep a steady rhythm without too many mistakes somewhere between the second and fourth song.  
  
A tired Wanda pulled off the Bass. "I'm hungry. I'm going to head upstairs and order pizza. We've done enough today."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Wanda. May I join?" Kurt set down the drumsticks onto the snare drum, teleporting to meet her by the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just give me a few dollars for your share. You guys want any?" Wanda looked over at Kitty and Lance who were still working on technique.  
  
"Oh sure, veggie lovers for us. Right Kitty?"  
  
Kitty blinked, "Yeah, that's right." She pulled the electric guitar off and handed Wanda a ten. "Should be enough."  
  
"I'll come back down when it shows up." Wanda moved back upstairs with Kurt following behind.  
  
Kitty opened the guitar case for Lance's accoustic she had borrowed. She pulled it out and smiled. "I think I can play Breakfast at Tiffanys, now."  
  
"I should hope so. With what we've been playing today, I'd be surprised if you COULDN'T." Lance laughed.  
  
She pushed him playfully, then took a deep breath. Kitty played through the song softly, she sang with a lighthearted tone. Lance sang along, too. They reached the end of the song harmonizing together. Kitty laughed and poked him, "Tease."  
  
"You're the tease." He reached over and tickled her on her side.  
  
Kitty shrieked with a laugh, "Cut it out!"  
  
"Only if you do." He laughed in return.  
  
She giggled and squirmed under his touch until he stopped moving and leaned in closer. Kitty felt her heart caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and allowed Lance to place a soft kiss on her lips amongst their playful struggle.  
  
It didn't even seem like a very long time, Kurt's voice echoed from above. "Pizza's here!"  
  
Kitty pulled away and commented, "... seems to be our luck. We always get interrupted."  
  
"We need to find a quieter place someday." He kissed her on the forehead before standing up and helping Kitty upright as well. Practice was over for the day.  
  
***  
  
"Girl All The Bad Guys Want", by Bowling For Soup  
  
"Little Differences", by Save Ferris  
  
"Breakfast At Tiffanys" by Deep Blue Something  
  
(Just mentioning again, even if they had been mentioned before) 


	9. Chapter 9

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Two days until the audition.  
  
It was thursday afternoon. Lance picked up Kitty and Kurt from school and headed back to the Brotherhood house for one of their final practices together. Kitty slouched in her chair, sunglasses over her eyes. Kurt sat in the back seat, idly tapping the tips of his drumsticks onto the seat in front of him.  
  
"You sure you're up for this Kitty? You look tired." Lance asked, concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine once we start." She waved a hand nonchalantly. "I'll sit down or something while we practice. It's just been a long week."  
  
"We don't have to practice today, we can just practice tomorrow." Lance frowned.  
  
"No, tomorrow I have to go to the mall with Rogue to shop for this thing. I don't own anything that resembles suitable attire. Give me one day of rest, at least."  
  
"Suit yourself." Lance shrugged.   
  
Kurt looked back and forth between the two. It was an odd moment of tension which he hadn't seen for a while between the two. He broke into the conversation, "I think we're doing very well, considering we've only been together for a week."  
  
"You're lucky Wanda plays a mean bass." Lance commented back.  
  
"But what about the name?" Kurt asked, "Are you seriously going with that?"  
  
"I like the name." Kitty said softly.  
  
"That's because you thought of it." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I think it's witty. And it's not like we're going to be making albums together, it's just a name to get through the audition with. I'm not expecting a following, here."  
  
"Exactly. Just something different sounding." Kitty agreed.  
  
"Kakumei Evolution. It sounds so... weird." Kurt managed.  
  
"You know you like it, Fuzzy." Kitty joked.  
  
"I guess." Kurt replied.  
  
Lance pulled up to the house. Everyone got out and headed to the basement for practice. Kurt moved over to sit behind the drum set. He started to lightly drum through a pattern. Kitty followed to stand next to him.  
  
"Kurt, I think I know how you could do that easier." Kitty commented. "May I?" She held out her hands for the sticks.  
  
Kurt looked Kitty over, "Okay..." He handed her the drumsticks and stood up, taking a step aside for Kitty to sit down.  
  
Kitty took the drumsticks and moved the stool a little closer to the set. She looked at Kurt, "A lot of songs carry the same pattern, I've noticed. Lucky thing we're not doing anything TOO complicated. So wait, lemme think of a song we're doing." Kitty paused and thought about it, "Oh, okay. So 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want'. You always look so tired afterwards."  
  
"At first I did. I hit the hi-hat with my left hand in a constant stream. That's enough to make anyone tired." Kurt sympathetically rubbed his left arm.  
  
Kitty pointed a drumstick at him, "Ah-hah. That's pretty much it. There's a few ways to do that so you won't be tired. First, there's the crossover." She put her left stick on the snare, and crossed her right arm over it to sit the tip of the drumstick on the metal edge. "This is easier if you're right handed." She pulled back, "So Girl All The Bad Guys Want has that pattern almost all the way through it..." She demonstrates, tapping the hi-hat to the tune. "You just lift up your left slightly to hit the snare on that fourth beat, or whatever it is. With that song, you have to do a little back and forth, but you can do that with the left in that position still, and then just cross over to the ride cymbal and back. I can just do it, I don't know what it's called." She turned to Kurt. "But if that's too hard, you can always do this. I saw some kid do this, it was pretty cool. Tap the Hi-Hat... alternating left-right-left, then put your right on the snare and hit the hi-hat and snare together to create that sound, and just repeat so it doesn't wear out one single arm. You can play around with it." She demonstrated for a brief moment. Kitty smiled as she stopped, looking back up at Kurt, "You've been working really hard to get better at this. I'm proud of you, Kurt." She handed the drumsticks back to him. "Just do what's most comfortable for you."  
  
"When did you learn how to play drums, Pryde?" Lance commented back over to them.  
  
"I didn't. I just fake it really well. You know what they say, drummers are just frustrated guitarists." Kitty smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt seemed annoyed.  
  
Kitty laughed and nudged him, "C'mon, have a sense of humor." She headed over to where her guitar was, picking it up and setting herself down on a chair.  
  
Lance looked over a piece of paper as Wanda entered the basement and set herself up, "So... I'm thinking for the audition we stick with our version of 'Ordinary World' and maybe do 'Influence of Rock', cool?"  
  
"I like 'Little Differences' better than 'Influence of Rock'." Kitty commented as she tuned.  
  
"That's because you get to sing." Lance commented.  
  
"Yes, and it's faster and more upbeat. More fun in general, despite being a little more complicated than the others."  
  
"Oh God, please forgive me - I've turned Kitty into a Ska fan." Lance pretended to pray.  
  
Kitty threw a wadded up piece of paper at Lance, "Lance! Shut up! You're the one who lent me that cd."  
  
Lance chucked and dodged. "Okay, okay. I'd like to do 'Influence of Rock', but it IS a bit of a harder edged song. So... 'Ordinary World', 'Little Differences', and if they allow one more, 'Influence of Rock' is the closer."  
  
"What about all the other songs we practiced?" Kurt asked from the back.  
  
"That's if we get to the main event, blue boy. Five songs is enough, and we can't do 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want' in a audition situation and play the other songs because of the tuning. It'd take too long. Might want to replace that with one of their lesser known tunes if it comes down to it."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Right. So let's practice those three songs and then wrap this up by eight. I've got a ton of homework to do."  
  
Lance nodded. He walked over to the sound equipment, adjusting some levels and pushing a few buttons. Practice began.  
  
***  
  
Friday. Only a little under twenty four hours until the audition. They had a band, they had a name, but they didn't have clothes. Or, at least Kitty and Kurt didn't. Neither of them had a piece of clothing in their wardrobe that even whispered rock and roll.  
  
"And why am I doing this again?" Rogue looked at Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"Because... like... if I pick out any clothing myself, I'll end up looking the opposite of what I want. And Kurt's a boy. You can't really expect him to pick out his own clothes." Kitty brought up that point.  
  
"Ever get the feeling you're a punching bag?" Kurt pretended to look annoyed.  
  
They pulled into the Bayville Mall parking lot. Rogue locked up the X-Van as the other two passengers got out of the vehicle. "So let me get this straight... I get to dress you up like some kind of punk-rock girl... and you're okay with this? What is it they call that again?"  
  
"I think it's called being a poser. But I'm okay with it. It's for a good cause." Kitty nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna hafta get pictures of this." Rogue commented, then pointed at Kurt, "What about him?"  
  
"I think he's too clean cut. Not a drastic change, but something a little more grungy... if that's the term." Kitty guided the three into the mall. She let out a small sigh of relief. "Ah, my second home." She moved over to a store directory marquee. "So... what looks good? Where should we start?"  
  
Rogue looked over the board and commented, "Well, if you don't mind the pre-fabricated corporate-punk-whatever, we should try 'Hot Topic' first."  
  
"You mean the place where all the wanna-be goth kids hang out?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Bingo. C'mon." Rogue headed into that direction.  
  
Kurt shoved his hands into his pockets, walking alongside Kitty. "You're really going all out for this, Katzchen. I know you're just doing this for Lance and..."  
  
"Whoa, Fuzzy. Stop right there. Sure, it started out as something to get Lance out of his shell and do something with his talent, y'know. Along the way it kinda became about me. An against all odds sort of thing. I'm barely a reasonable backup guitarist, but... it feels good to do it right. It's fun to play like that with friends. I can see how garage bands start if it's always like this. I'm just... I don't know. Happy."  
  
Rogue stopped leading and pointed into a store with red jagged lettering above the door. 'Hot Topic', it read. Even in the brightly lit store, it seemed like the color black was the predominant color among the clothing and racks. The hesitant group of three stepped into the store to browse, and hopefully find something Kitty or Kurt could walk away with.  
  
Pants with chains, zippers with no purpose, and straps all over them. Shirts with witty slogans and old pop-culture references along with alternative, punk, and rock bands lined the far wall. One shelf with psuedo-military gear, another with clothing suitable for a night club. Kitty didn't even know where to start. She moved over to Rogue, "... I am SO lost."  
  
"You're a little out of your element." Rogue nodded. "Come with me over here." She dragged Kitty over to a section of girl-like shirts and jackets along with unique pants and skirts. "What do you want your image to be in this?"  
  
"Asking the wrong person. I don't even know what would look best." Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Ya'll got instruments. I say you need something comfortable that looks nice, but not too complicated."  
  
She picked up a pair of low rise black pants with a carpenter strap and button up pockets on both the front and back with zippers along the lower part of the leg to either make it straight-legged or a flare. Kitty took them from Rogue and held them atop her, like as if she were trying them on while still on the hanger.  
  
"... this looks good."  
  
"It's the first thing I picked." Rogue sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to be picky, Rogue. I really have no idea." Kitty commented.  
  
"Fine. Well, I'm sure it'll look good on ya. Now... for a top. Don't forget accessories, too." Rogue went through a few shirts. "If you see somethin' you like, just let me know."  
  
Kitty thought about it. She tried to imagine music videos she watched on MTV during those alternative rock hours. Her eyes wandered over to a belt and jewelry rack. She settled on a red canvas-web type belt with the two-hole eyelets circling the entire thing. Kitty managed to also find black and red-checkerd wristbands. She walked over to Rogue. "Okay, for a top? I'm looking for something red."  
  
Rogue nodded and moved over to the color of choice. She fingered through a few and pulled out those she thought were interesting, or at least suitable. She started to hold out the choices for Kitty.  
  
"Nice... but no. Errr... no. I kinda like that one. Oooooh, that one is perfect." Kitty grabbed the fourth one. It was a red low collared shirt with a v-cut. On the front it had in text, 'This kitty is feisty'. She held it up to herself, "Kinda appropriote, don't you think?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Sure Kitty. That'll look great with what we picked out. You gonna buy just that?"  
  
"I'm on a budget. I'll get this. I've got some sneakers at home that could go with this. Man, this is going to be so much fun! It's like Halloween but without the free candy!"  
  
"Way too excited there, Kitty. Let's head over to Gadzooks to put something together for Kurt. This place is way too... dark for him."  
  
Kitty paid for her items and ushered Kurt out of the store with Rogue's help over to another boutique.   
  
"Look, I don't think my wardrobe is that bad. I've got a nice pair of pants at home with a few rips in them. That'll work, ja? And perhaps a hat? I'll get a hat."  
  
"You need more than a hat, Kurt." Kitty looked along the mens section of the store. "Here, how about this?" She held up a grey shirt that faded from light grey down to black. She then walked over and picked up a pair of black pants with a few extra buckles on them. "And this."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll get a grey hat and we'll call it a day." He found a light grey hat with some non-descript design on the front. "Let's go already!"  
  
"Fine, don't be a baby about it." Kitty helped Kurt with the outfit to the counter. The main steps were complete. All that left now as the audition.  
  
*** 


	10. Chapter 10

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Silindro: You know, last time I'd been in one it had a pretty healthy boys section, but that was a few years back. My friend was in one under a year ago (east coast/Jersey) and he said they had a boys/mens section still, but it had been minimized a little. They still had pants and shirts (lots of dress shirts). This may have changed since then, but eh... who cares. Perhaps the Gadzooks in the Evolution universe never did away with their mens section. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Yeah. That's my excuse.  
  
Slight warning: It gets pretty intense somewhere in here, so it finally earns that Pg-13 rating I upped it to the other day. You have been warned.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Saturday came so quickly. Kitty could feel the tension in her shoulders and neck as she awoke early in the morning to prepare for the most nerve wracking aspect of this whole contest. An audition. Sure, Kitty had done auditions before, but drama was far easier to fake than playing a real instrument. A lot less critical. And that scared her. She pulled herself out of bed and showered.  
  
***  
  
A familiar beep-beep-beep noise rang out from beside Lance's bed. He begrudgingly turned off the alarm clock and sat up in his bed. 'This is it.' He thought, 'The day of truth.' He tiredly pulled off his covers and stumbled out of bed to his closet to organize an outfit for the day.  
  
***  
  
Wanda heard Lance's alarm go off. She covered her ears with her pillow to muffle the sound, then sighed. She knew she had to get up, too. 'Dammit, Lance. Traffic won't be that bad.' She climbed out of bed and went to her dresser drawer set to pick out clothes for the show.  
  
***  
  
Kurt snuggled his covers closer to himself in his half awake, half asleep state. His body sprawled half under the covers. He murmured something before a tug on the cloth that partially covered him awakened his sleep muddled brain.  
  
"Time to get up, Fuzzy. We've got to be over at the Brotherhood place in an hour." Kitty pulled the covers off of him.  
  
"... just a few more minutes." Kurt curled up. Kitty grabbed his tail and tugged him off the bed.  
  
"No. Up. Now." She pulled until Kurt thumped onto the floor. He rubbed his back.  
  
"Ow! Alright already. I'll get up. You've got a lot of nerve dragging this fuzzy dude out of bed way before he's gotten enough beauty sleep."  
  
"You're beautiful and blue, don't ever be anything else. Now go get dressed!" Kitty headed out of Kurt's room before he could respond.  
  
***  
  
The outside basement door was opened as Kitty, Kurt, Wanda, Lance, and the help of Jean moved their equipment from the practice area to the X-Van. Jean took Lance's Jeep off back at the mansion and had Lance drive the X-Van to the audition. Time seemed to blur together. Was it the excitement? Was it the anticipation? Before anyone knew it, they were already at the performing arts theatre and Lance was signing them up. Kitty was standing with Lance near the sign up area while Wanda and Kurt were off to the side wall.  
  
They were dressed for success. Kitty adorned the outfit chosen yesterday at the mall, hair slicked back completely and untied. Kurt also wore his outfit that was bought, the hat he wore backwards. Lance's clothes consisted of a ripped up pair of jeans like he normally wears, with a black tank top, a blue high collar jacket with a few patches on them. His hair was done almost in a punk-like style, hair-sprayed and gelled in several directions. Wanda, well, didn't have to do much. She wore her red lace up tank top with tight black pants and her usual amount of chokers and necklaces. Her hair was a little spikier than usual. All in all, they looked ready for action.  
  
"I can't believe we're here. Oh man, I'm getting nervous." Kurt made a face, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Don't be, we'll do fine." Wanda reassured.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I had my doubts... but we've come together really well the last few days. Surprised me more than anyone." Wanda added.  
  
"We actually have a chance?" Kurt seemed hopeful.  
  
"I don't want to get your hopes up, Kurt. But I will say, we're not bad." She encouraged.  
  
Kurt glanced over to look at Lance and Kitty talk to each other. Lance had his arm at her waist, just generally holding her close to him - but not too obviously affectionate. Kurt gestured a hand to them, "Man, they wouldn't even notice if the we were under attack."  
  
"Jealous?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not likely." He crossed his arms. "She just seems so wrapped up with him lately. I kinda miss my friend."  
  
Wanda put a comforting arm around Kurt, "There, there. She's still your friend, she's just... busier. Yes. But if you had plans to purposely botch today? I'll kill you myself."  
  
"..." Kurt stared at Wanda. He nervously smiled, "The thought never crossed my mind."  
  
***  
  
The stage seemed empty and almost intimidating as the four set up their instruments. Their number had just been called, so they tried to be quick about it. Lance stepped up to the microphone after he hooked in his guitar. He cleared his throat and said to the audience of judges, "... Hi. We're Kakumei: Evolution. We'll be doing 'Ordinary World', and 'Little Differences'." He turned to the band and took a deep breath, then went into the first guitar note of 'Ordinary World'.  
  
The music was louder than they had imagined. They stepped up the pace for the song, playing through the verses, then to the chorus. The lyrics seemed to roll off the tongue - it was everything else that came together to make the song that the others concentrated on.  
  
"What is happening to me? Crazy, some say. Where is my friend when I need you most? Gone away." Lance sang, almost with an edge. His voice echoed against a little back at him. The song played through it's final course, to the end.  
  
Lance glanced over at Kitty with a nod. She looked very nervous, but took a deep breath and stepped forward to her mic. Lance signaled Kurt to start the drumbeat to go into their second song.  
  
Kitty's voice sounded a little weak at the opening, then she started to gain a little confidence with each verse. "Now everything is different, nothing feels quite the same. All the things we've liked about each other have changed. I don't know about the things that you do. What happened to the person that I thought I knew?" She looked down to make sure her hands were in the right position, then back into the song she went.   
  
The experience seemed to go on forever, yet happen so fast at the same time. They played the last note and quieted their instruments. A judge stood up and said, "Thank you. We'll leave a note outside the door of who made it into the contest after four." They nodded and cleared the stage of their instruments.  
  
***  
  
Four in the afternoon was not that far along. It was already two. The kids found a nice wall to hang out at after they stored their equipment away.   
  
Kitty left out a much needed sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over. I almost messed up, there. Probably a good dozen times."  
  
"You sounded fine! You're too critical, Kitty." Lance said.  
  
"Ja, you sounded great Katzchen." Kurt smiled. "We all did. Next thing you know, we'll be playing at Radio City to a crowd of thousands!"  
  
"Whoa, fuzzy. Keep the delusions of grandure to yourself." Kitty laughed.  
  
"You guys are forgetting something important. This isn't over if we get in." Wanda added, "In fact, we've got a few weeks to go - especially if we're going for the main prize. We can't slack off."  
  
Kitty made a face, "Actually, according to the information here, the performance would be in a week, not three weeks. So... probably another week of practice and then we're done, if we want to be."  
  
"Huh." Lance said softly. "This is kinda fun. We could gain a local following, start writing our own stuff. That'd be interesting."  
  
"Who knows." Kitty shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean, who knows?" Lance looked at Kitty.  
  
"This is great fun, but I'm not sure if music is particularly my future. Yours, sure, but me? I have like a lot of goals that aren't exactly musically orientated."  
  
"Oh." Lance finished.  
  
***  
  
Kurt excused himself from the group. He wandered over to where the results would be posted, and already saw a page written out taped to the board. He looked around for any of the others, but didn't see anyone near. He stepped forward and skimmed the list. His eyes widened and he ran over to the others, "Guys! Guys! We made it! We're in the show!"  
  
"What? Really!?" Lance stood up. The others followed by standing. "Who told you?!"  
  
"I saw it on the board. They've already posted the results!" Kurt said excitedly.  
  
"Oh wow! Cool! This is just... wow." Kitty tried to think clearly, " We should grab the packet so we can fill out the rest of what they need about us. And then uh... we celebrate?"  
  
"I like the sound of that, pretty Kitty. Let's go!" Lance added.  
  
***  
  
The four ended up at an entertainment center of sorts. Bowling, Food Court, Arcade. The whole works. Lance and Kitty relaxed at a small booth eating their assorted meals while Kurt and Wanda were off playing a game of billiards.  
  
"They sure look like they're getting along." Kitty remarked, watching Kurt and Wanda play their game.  
  
"Which is surprising. I've never seen anyone really... get along... with Wanda."  
  
"There had to be a first." Kitty took a sip of her soda. She looked at Lance, resting her chin on her hand and tilting her head, "We've got a week. You think we'll be able to do it?"  
  
"You kidding? We'll knock their socks off. It's in front of more than judges. It'll be a full audience. With the crowd going... we're so gonna rock."  
  
Kitty didn't look confident, "I dunno, Lance. I think I messed up a little today. Sure, if I'm a stage acting - that I can do. Playing guitar is so foreign to me. I can't believe I'm doubting myself, especially after today, but... I'm like a liability." Kitty frowned.  
  
Lance turned in the booth he shared with her and faced her. "Look. I don't care about that. We dazzled them. You sounded great, played well, and you just look beautiful. I never thought I'd see you in that style. It's not very you, but it looks fantastic on you."  
  
Kitty blushed, "You're just a flatterer, Lance Alvers."  
  
He reached up to push a stray strand of Kitty's hair back. "No, seriously, you look just great. Are you sure you don't moonlight as some kind of punk-rock girl?"  
  
"No way, you know me Lance." She reached over to touch his rather stiff hair, "I'd like to say this is a welcome look for you, too."  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't touch the hair..." Lance joked. He leaned in close and kissed Kitty softly, "You did wonderful today. Stop doubting yourself and just enjoy the night."  
  
Kitty nodded as Lance pulled away, "Okay. Then... I challenge you to a game of Air Hockey, Mr. Alvers."  
  
"Huh?" He turned to see an air hockey table set up near the arcade area. "Oh great. Sure, but no cheating."  
  
"Duh! This would be a really bad place to use our powers." Kitty looked around at the surroundings. "C'mon!" She pushed Lance so he climbed out of the booth. The went over to the table and put money in. The puck fell out of Lance's side, giving him the first try. Kitty grabbed onto her puck-hammer and waited for Lance's first move.  
  
He grinned and hit the puck, HARD. So hard it flew off the table and smacked into the wall to the side of them.   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Go get it! It's your fault it flew off the table."  
  
Lance sighed and went to pick it up. Kurt and Wanda had just finished their game and came over to the table to watch the match in session. Lance put the puck back on the table and hit it. Kitty countered and smacked the puck directly into Lance's goal.  
  
"Booyah! First point!" Kitty gloated.  
  
"We're just getting started, Pryde." Lance smirked.  
  
There was a lot of back and forth. Lance scored the first goal on Kitty's side when Kitty already had three on his. Finally, it edged to an even battle. Six to six.  
  
"Sure you don't want to wager anything?" Kitty asked back at Lance.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm not that stupid. You'll make me join the X-Men or something if I lose." Lance continued the puck enhanced battle.  
  
Kitty stopped the puck, then tapped it once to the left, then smacked it hard over to Lance's side, scoring the final point. Seven to Six.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more of like winner buys a milkshake... but whatever. I'm not much for high stakes." She smiled.  
  
"I'd buy you a milkshake anyway, Kitty. I shake a lot of things." He made a small pun.  
  
"Dork." Kitty playfully pushed Lance. He grinned and put his arms to either side of her, pinning her between the table and himself.   
  
"What was that, Miss A plus student? I'm the dork?" Lance joked.  
  
Kitty set her hand on Lance's waist, making a offhanded comment in return, "Maybe just a little. I never said anything about me."  
  
Lance, feeling brave, leaned in and stole another kiss. A loud 'ahem' came from the area where Wanda and Kurt were. Lance moved away from Kitty, almost forgetting that others were there.  
  
"Loverboy, we've got a curfew. Time to get home." Kurt added.  
  
Kitty blushed and nodded, "Oh wow, it is almost ten."  
  
"It's not even a school night and you STILL have a curfew? How lame is that?" Lance protested.  
  
"Very lame, but we all have to follow it." Kitty took Lance's hand, "C'mon, let's get the equipment back to your place, then you can drive me and Kurt home to pick up your Jeep."  
  
***  
  
They unloaded the instruments over at the Brotherhood house and dropped Wanda off. Lance, Kitty, and Kurt drove the X-Van back to the Xavier Institute in record time. They pull into the garage area which was filled with cars, but no one else.  
  
Kurt got out of the X-Van and said, "I'll 'port upstairs to let them know we're here."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna be a minute. Wanna say goodnight." Kitty nodded to Kurt. Kurt had a look on his face like he wanted to say something, but didn't. He nodded and teleported out of the garage.  
  
Lance turned the X-Van off, but kept the radio running. "I told Jean where to hide my keys on the Jeep when she locked it up here. I just hope none of those damn new recruits took off with it."  
  
Kitty laughed. "No, I think they learned their lesson from last time." She looked at Lance and smiled, "I had a great time today... tonight. It's just been so fun. Thank you."  
  
"You don't need to thank me, geez." Lance leaned back in the drivers side seat. "I just wanted... I dunno, you to enjoy yourself. It might be hard, but it's also fun to just make music. I'm glad you wanted to share that with me."  
  
"I know." She leaned over the center spacer and kissed him. Lance straightened himself out in his seat, returning the kiss. Kitty reached across and firmly grabbed Lance's left shoulder as he tilted toward her, using her phasing ability to move them from the front seat to the back bench like seats. She broke the kiss to look him over. Her heart beat quickly in her chest from the heightened situation.  
  
Lance didn't speak. He guided her to lay back as he kissed her again, quicker, intently. One leg of hers bent at the knee up on the seats, the other hung off it. His own body shifted his weight atop her as they made out on the upolstered seating area. Kitty let out a gasp as she felt his hand slide under the fabric of her shirt to touch her stomach. Lance's body weight pushing against her made it harder for her to concentrate on keeping things in control.  
  
Kitty whimpered in between kisses. She liked what she felt, and for a moment it made her feel guilty. She broke the kiss, "... Lance... we... I..."  
  
"It's okay." He kissed her along her neck, ".. don't worry. I'm prepared." Lance's hand slid further up her shirt. Kitty's hand stopped him.  
  
"..mn... No. I think we should stop." Kitty weakly vocalized.  
  
"... oh..." Lance looked confused.  
  
Kitty kissed him again, not as inviting this time. She whispered, "... I guess I'm not ready for something like that. It might seem like a really good idea right now, but it's something that can wait until... y'know, we're older."  
  
"Yeah." Lance agreed slightly, "You're right. I guess I wasn't thinking."  
  
Kitty blushed, "I'm not thinking straight either. You should get going before I change my mind."  
  
"... I'd want you to change your mind." He kissed her again.   
  
Kitty hugged him and then whispered, "... sorry. Time to go."  
  
He hesitantly pulled himself away from her. He reached between the two front seats to turn off the radio, pull the keys from the ignition and hand them to Kitty. She sat up with a slight sigh of disappointment. They exited through the back side door of the van. Kitty pressed a button on the keyring to lock it up. They headed over to Lance's jeep.   
  
"Goodnight, my pretty Kitty." Lance leaned over and kissed Kitty on the forehead softly.  
  
"You know it. Have a safe drive. Goodnight, Lance."  
  
He started the engine. Kitty opened the door for him to leave. The jeep pulled out of the garage and away. Kitty pushed the button on the opener to close it and headed upstairs to shower and sleep.  
  
*** 


	11. Chapter 11

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It had been a strange and wonderful day yesterday. Kitty rose out of bed with a stretch. It was sunday. The breakfast was on the downstairs table. A light knocking at her door and a voice, "Hey Kitty, time to get breakfast." let her know what time it was.  
  
She had gotten dressed and headed downstairs to fill up a plate. Most of Kitty's peers were already at the table. The newer class was out for some sort of training session. "Goodmorning everyone!" She announced.  
  
"It's way too early in the mornin' for you to be that cheerful, Pryde. Yah need to tone it down just a tiny bit." Rogue grumbled.  
  
"Not my fault you're not a morning person." Kitty sat next to Kurt. "Sleep well, Fuzzy?"  
  
"Oh uh... sure." Kurt smiled, "My arms are still a little sore. I may never get used to drumming."  
  
"You're doin' great, really. Much better than I am." She took a bite of toast.  
  
"Don't kid yourself! You've really gotten into this guitar thing. You're a natural." He smiled and encouraged his best friend.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt." She smiled in return.  
  
"So how did the show go?" Jean asked.  
  
"We're in the competition! It's next week. Everyone should come, it'll be great." Kitty added gleefully.   
  
"Sounds like a plan, doesn't it Scott?" Jean asked.  
  
"Right, Jean." Scott looked over at Kitty. "I wouldn't miss it. Say, Kitty... after breakfast I need to talk to you."  
  
"Huh? Sure thing, Scott." Kitty finished her meal and followed Scott. Scott lead her to his room.  
  
"Take a seat." He gestured.  
  
"Uh oh, I got a bad feeling about this." Kitty sat down on the edge of Scott's bed.  
  
Scott closed the door. He sat down next to Kitty on the bed and started, "So... the show went really well, huh?"  
  
"... duh. That's what me and Kurt were TALKING about not but like... five minutes ago." Kitty seemed confused.  
  
"You and Alvers have been getting pretty close because of this, huh?" Scott questioned.  
  
"... sure, Scott. I'm not exactly sure where you're going with this?" Kitty looked at him oddly.  
  
Scott touched Kitty's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Look, I know you think you know what you're doing... but Alvers, he's a bad seed. You getting involved with him again can only create problems for you in the long run."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and looked away. "Scott, I do realize what you're trying to tell me here. And I hate to break it to you, but things have been going really great with Lance lately. I know how much you dislike him, but you're going to have to like accept that he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Kitty, it's not even about my dislike. It's about you." He spoke up. "Last night. Did he pressure you?"  
  
"... what?!" Kitty was surprised. Scott KNEW about last night? "No!"  
  
"He will. Just wait. The problem is, you've given him the signal that it's okay to push your limits."  
  
"Omigod, Scott. It's not even like that! Not even close." She was embarassed, but fought and defended her position.  
  
"Are you so sure? Kitty..." Scott sighed, "I know Jean talked to you about this, but from a guy perspective? He may be teaching you to play guitar, but he's only thinking about the payment after everything is said and done. Alvers also has a tendancy to get angry easily. Last night you may have said no and he was okay with it, but that can't be said for later."  
  
"I can't believe we're having this conversation. How DARE you spy on me. It's my private life!" She looked at Scott, a little hurt.  
  
"... no, it's not. You may be entitled to your own life, but the instant it starts to move into that grey area... like last night? It becomes something that can not only get you into trouble, but the Institute as well."  
  
"So you're just doing this because Professor Xavier asked you to?" Kitty replied.  
  
"No, I'm doing this because I care for you. Alvers can be a great guy, probably seventy five percent of the time. It's that twenty five percent that worries me, Kitty. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you were of legal age. I'm just worried." Scott tried to sound genuine.  
  
"Always the boy-scout, Scott? You could have totally handled this better. Jean trusts me, why can't you?"  
  
"Jean didn't see what I saw last night." Scott added.  
  
"WHY were you spying on me?!" She punched him in the arm.  
  
Scott rubbed his arm muscle, "I wasn't spying. Kurt said you were in the garage. Since he 'ported up, I was told to go check surveillance to make sure he wasn't lying so you sneak in after curfew. Don't blame me for you getting caught red handed. All I'm saying is be careful, okay? We've all been through this before."  
  
"... why can't things just like... be normal around here?" Kitty finally asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised how 'normal' this really is. Think of this as your typical... big brother, little sister talk. I guess that IS pretty foreign to either of us, huh. Either way, I trust Jean on this, and I trust you. I just don't trust him, okay? I just wanted to make sure you understood that."  
  
"Sure, Scott." She stood to leave.  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, if you have any problems - you can come talk to me. Or even Jean. We're here if you need it."  
  
"I know, Scott. Maybe someday I'll take you up on that offer." She stepped over to the door, "Gotta get ready for band practice. Thanks 'Bro'." She smirked.  
  
***  
  
"Alright guys, let's take it from the top." Lance signaled.   
  
The mixture of instruments meshed together. The harder rock edge to the song sounded nice in thier small practice area of the Brotherhood Boarding House basement.  
  
Lance started in with the lyrics, "I've finally made it home, all my friends look alike and they party every night but then I... really want to know, why the air is so thick. Smells like everyone is sick I guess I... really want to know, I really want to know."  
  
Kurt jumps in with a different drumbeat. Lance went into it, "Am I here, am I there, am I goin' anywhere. Doesn't anybody know?"  
  
Wanda and Kitty came in with their voices for the chorus along with Lance, "Guess it makes it easy, not to blame it on me. Raise the industry stock... Teenagers that die, under the influence of rock."  
  
The second verse kicked in. Lance began, "Finally made it home, if they'd just read my letter. I explained it so much better than they... Really care to know, now they all want to settle with the blame on Heavy Metal do they... Really want to know, they really want to know." His voice almost growled the lyrics. He extended his range a little bit, giving it that rougher edge that the song needed.  
  
"Why I'm here, and not there, why this really isn't fair, Can't you see me from below?"  
  
The others joined in for the next line that repeated, "I know they don't believe..."  
  
Kitty continued with backup while Lance went into a strong guitar solo. The drumbeat changed again.  
  
"Am I here, am I there, am I goin' anywhere, Doesn't anybody know? Why I'm here, and not there, why this really isn't fair, Can't you see me from below?" Lance continued.  
  
The others joined in for the last verse. "Guess it makes it easy, not to blame it on me. Raise the industry stock... What an obvious choice, blame my absence on noise. Sell the story with shock. Teenagers that die, under the influence of rock."  
  
The song ended. Lance turned to see the others. "That sounded great! We should take a break."  
  
Wanda put her bass down as Kurt teleported from his place at the drumset to somewhere not in that room.  
  
"I know I haven't really said this, but Wanda - We couldn't do this without you." Lance complimented.  
  
"It's not like I have anything else better to do." Wanda deadpanned.  
  
"... so you're saying this is a last resort at entertainment?" Lance asked.  
  
"You said it, not me." Wanda walked upstairs. "I'm getting drinks. Be back."  
  
Lance set down his guitar and walked over to Kitty, who was now just sitting down on a deteriorated couch, looking over some notes. He sat down next to her. "Hey stranger."  
  
"Oh...uh, hey Lance." Kitty voiced, shyly.  
  
"... now I know somethin' is wrong. What's got you down, pretty Kitty?" Lance asked. He reached over to put a hand behind her back. She cringed slightly under his touch and moved forward.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Just, y'know, really into this." Kitty said.  
  
Lance looked at his hand, then back to her. He looked confused. "... can I get a kiss?"  
  
"... Lance, we're at practice. They hate it when we do that stuff." Kitty urged.  
  
"Yeah, but they're not here." Lance scooted closer.  
  
Kitty had flashbacks about the conversation Scott had dealt her earlier that day. Did he make her paranoid of Lance and his intentions? "... No. No, Lance. Not the right time." She got up off the couch.   
  
Wanda had arrived back downstairs, offering cans of soda for everyone. Kitty met Wanda halfway and took one.  
  
"Thank you." Kitty added.  
  
Wanda tossed the other one to Lance, who barely caught it.  
  
"What's with you?" Lance stood up too. He followed Kitty and turned her to face him.  
  
"Nothing is with me. Why?" She took a sip.  
  
Kurt teleported into the room and back to his drumset. He leaned forward to listen to the conversation with Lance and Kitty.  
  
"You're doing that thing. That girl thing, where you say nothing is wrong when really something is." Lance accused.  
  
"No. I really mean NOTHING is wrong when I say it. But I'm starting to FEEL like something may be wrong if you don't leave me alone about it." Kitty added.  
  
"Hah, so there is something." Lance snapped.  
  
"NO! Geez. Pay attention to what I say. Stop making something out of nothing."  
  
"Then stop ignoring me."  
  
"I'm NOT ignoring you, Lance."  
  
"You're such a liar! You haven't said maybe THREE words to me today. Every time I go to touch you, you're all moving away or phasing out of my touch. What's the deal, Pryde? We were fine last night. You didn't seem to mind then."  
  
Kitty growled. "What the hell, Lance! All I want to do is get through practice, we can argue about this later."  
  
"I don't want to argue about this later." Lance got into her face, "We're doing this here and now. What did I do to deserve being treated badly, huh?"  
  
"... I don't want to do this in front of Kurt and Wanda." She said under her breath. "It's really not polite."  
  
Lance grabbed Kitty's arm, "Screw being polite! Don't 'What the Hell' me! I thought things were different!"  
  
"Things WERE different, Lance. Then you had to go and blow up on me because I'm not in the mood to be the loving girlfriend at this very second. Get a clue!" She phased out of his grip. Kitty balled her fists, ready for a fight.  
  
"A clue? You're the one who needs it. Straighten out your priorities, Kitty. You're the one who started this."  
  
"I did? Fine! I did! Then guess what? I'll finish it. I quit." Kitty said the words loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Lance looked like he was smacked very hard, but no physical exchange occured. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. His voice wouldn't come to him.  
  
Kitty narrowed her eyes and walked to the stairs, leaving the house to top off her dramatic exit.  
  
***  
  
Influence of Rock, by 12 Volt Sex 


	12. Chapter 12

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was silent for a full minute. That was until finally someone spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Snapped Wanda, "Go after her, stupid."  
  
"Why should I?" Lance glared.  
  
"To apologize." She said firmly.  
  
"For what!? I didn't do anything!" Lance growled.  
  
"If that were true, we would have a full band here. But instead you're standing there with your mouth open and our back up guitarist is on her way home. Don't make me repeat myself. Go. Now." Wanda pointed to the door Kitty left through.  
  
Lance looked like he should protest, but decided to follow Wanda's cue. He ran up the stairs after Kitty. 'Why am I doing this? She's the one who started up an argument in the middle of practice.' He grumbled mentally. Halfway down the street he finally caught up to her.  
  
"Hey you, we're not finished yet." Lance said, "Stop walkin', will you?"  
  
Kitty whipped around to look at Lance, "Why? So we can yell at each other more?"  
  
"What has gotten INTO you?" He looked at her sternly. "I don't get this. Everything was going fine. Is this about last night?"  
  
"No. It's about today." Kitty snapped.  
  
"What about today? I'm no mindreader."  
  
"You pushed me back there."  
  
"What? I barely even touched you." Lance blinked.  
  
"I meant in the other sense. I just wanted to not be so... touchy today and you pushed that limit."  
  
"Just because it contradicted a lot of how we've been lately, Kitty. Don't I have a right to question it?"  
  
Kitty held up her hands, "No. You don't. It's how I feel right now. Maybe I need a break for a little bit."  
  
"What is happening here?" He stepped back, "This doesn't make any sense, pretty Kitty. Is this a game to you? You think this is funny, to mess with me?"  
  
"No! It's not a game! Geez Lance... I'm not messing with you." She took a step back with a sigh, "I just don't know what I want right now. I just think I need some time away to clear my head."  
  
"... but Kitty, we're in this thing together."  
  
"You've got a band. You've got Wanda and Kurt. That's all you need. I know you guys can do it." Kitty walked passed Lance. "You don't need me."  
  
"I do need you." Lance looked as she walked by. His expression was sad, almost like a puppy dog. "C'mon back."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lance." She kept walking.  
  
Lance tightened his fists. "... fine! Fine! You do that!"  
  
"I will." Kitty voiced back.  
  
"I thought you weren't a quitter! What kind of X-Man are you?!"  
  
"Hey! This has nothing to do with me being an X-Man. This is about me and you." She turned to glare at Lance.  
  
"Is it really!?" He moved up to face her. "Just tell me why then?"  
  
Kitty met his eyes, "You're just way too fast for me. It's like we're moving to a place where I don't feel safe. So it ends."  
  
"That's such a load of crap. It has been you I've been teaching guitar, right? Not some magical twin or anything weird like that. This is how relationships are."  
  
"Then maybe I'm not ready for a relationship!" She practically yelled, frustrated by Lance at this point.   
  
Lance looked a little stung by her words, but retaliated back, almost yelling. "Fine! Then you won't have one!"  
  
"Fine!" She growled back and stormed off toward the direction of the mansion.  
  
He watched as she left. "Fine!" He yelled. A moment or two of Kitty being out of sight, he grumbled to himself, 'Awwww crap!'  
  
***  
  
Kitty had gotten home. She stepped through the doors and through the foyer. Scott, Jean, Logan, and Ororo were sitting at a table talking as the front door slammed.   
  
Scott looked up from the table, "Kitty, what's wrong?"  
  
She stopped. Her original goal to go to her bedroom now paused. She glared at her senior teammate and made a b-line to him. "You! It's you're fault that this has happened." She grabbed Scott by the shirt almost violently and shook him.  
  
"Whoa! What?!" Scott held up his hands.  
  
"You and your stupid ideas! Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?" Kitty growled.  
  
At this point, Logan and Jean stood up from the table. Ororo remained seated, but still looked a bit shocked at the younger girls outburst.   
  
"Kitty, you're out of line. If you're talking about Alvers, I have just as much of a right to my opinion as you do." Scott defended himself. Kitty still kept her grip on his shirt. She looked angry at him, but didn't reply.  
  
Logan put his hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Stand down, Half-Pint. Let's go for a walk." Kitty let go and followed Logan.  
  
"You can't blame me for your own actions, Kitty. I just told you how I felt about it." Scott said as she walked away.  
  
Jean nudged Scott, "Drop it."  
  
***  
  
"Why are we here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You're angry. You need to vent, get it out. Don't go beating up on Summers 'cause it looks fun. Beating up a few test dummys ought to make you feel a lot better." Logan gestured toward the gym-transformed Danger Room.  
  
"I don't wanna beat up on inanimate objects, Logan." Kitty grumbled.  
  
"So you'd rather beat up on real people instead? Fine, let's do it your way." Logan moved to the center of the room.  
  
Kitty shook her head, "No! I don't want to beat up on real people."  
  
"Didn't look like that upstairs." Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Scott had it coming." Kitty voiced. "He got me wound up on some grand statement to make Lance into some kind of bad guy."  
  
Logan got into a stance, "It'll make you feel better if you just come after me."   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, but did what Logan asked. She went after him with some basic martial arts she had been taught. He defended easily, but kept the energy high enough to make it a good work out.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Summers talks to you about the Alvers kid, and sudden your opinion of him changed, so you're mad at him for it?" Logan asked.  
  
"No! Not exactly that." She grunted and continued the assault. "His talk... it made me doubt how things were going. About Lance's true feelings. It just made things worse when Lance reacted badly because I didn't feel like gushing all over him. Like maybe Scott was right. Scott isn't right, but everything has a little truth in it." She punched and managed to land a blow on Logan's shoulder. "Then we broke up."  
  
"Ah." Logan turned and trapped Kitty in a headlock. "So you're just on a rampage in general. Take a little responsibility."  
  
Kitty twisted and moved herself out of the headlock. She attempted to sweep, to which Logan managed to avoid easily. "Things were going really great. It's just a delusion with a lot of doubt. Scott should have left well enough alone."  
  
"And Scott was just doing what he thought was best for you. You are your own person, you know." He smirked.  
  
"I know that." Kitty grumbled. "It's the fact that he DID talk to me, and the fact that I would have never doubted myself or Lance if he hadn't stepped in."  
  
"I think you're lyin' to yourself." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't have acted on any impulse if you actually didn't already have doubts, yourself. You care for Alvers? Great. But you just broke up with him. So stop shiftin' the blame on others and just get over it. Either go talk to him or just accept that you've made this choice and move on."  
  
Kitty sighed. "... you're right. I know you're right. I just got carried away. I.. didn't think."  
  
"S'okay." Logan nodded. "Now go apologize to Summers."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
***  
  
A knock on the door. Scott Summers opened it up and stepped back as he saw Kitty was behind it.  
  
"I surrender, I don't want to fight you Kitty." Scott held up his hands again.  
  
"... no, I'm not here to fight you. Got that out of my system." Kitty looked down.  
  
"Oooo-kay. So what are you here for?"   
  
Kitty looked up at Scott. "I know, we're team-mates and we're friends and we're supposed to look out for each other, but sometimes even the little words may cause more trouble than it's worth. If you have some opinion about my love life in the future, maybe you should keep it to yourself."  
  
Scott sighed. "I was only looking out for your best interests and future."  
  
"What about what I think is my best interest?!" She paused, then made a face, ".. look. It's my fault. I messed up. I blamed you. I know you just want to be the good leader and protector and stuff, but there are times when people should just stay quiet."  
  
"That's not true at all. Then in the future, if something were to go wrong and I said 'I always knew so and so was a bad seed', you'd reply with 'Why didn't you tell me?' It's a double edged sword. Besides, if it's just my opinion, it shouldn't matter to you guys."  
  
"Right, of course." Kitty shrugged, "Either way, Scott. I'm sorry. I know you were looking out for me, but your timing? Totally sucks."  
  
"... what happened, Kitty?" Scott looked concerned.  
  
"I over-reacted and then I quit the band. And Lance." She shrugged, "Oh well."  
  
"Whoa, slow down there. I didn't want you to break up with him or do anything drastic, I just..."  
  
"I know what you were doing. Making sure I knew that the choices I make are important and not to make any long lasting mistakes because of a surge of emotion or pressure from someone else. Yet... that exact thing happened." Kitty sighed. "Either way, I understand now. I'm sorry for attacking you, Scott. I'm heading over to my room to take a shower and relax. It's been a messed up day."  
  
"Sure Kitty. Apology accepted. Don't beat yourself up over it."  
  
"Yeah... right. Talk to you later, Scott" Kitty said as she headed down the hall.  
  
*** 


	13. Chapter 13

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry about the delay on getting chapters out lately. I've been down with some sort of annoying sickness. I have slept alot lately, but that doesn't help me write any faster. So sorry.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Two days until the performance.  
  
School was in session. Bayville High School was busy as ever in it's lunchtime rush. Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt claimed their table.   
  
Kurt nudged Kitty, "Katzchen, band practice has been pretty lonely without you. Sure you don't want to reconsider and come back?"  
  
"Naw, Fuzzy. I think it's best if I stay away. I don't want to make things worse."  
  
"That's ridiculous! We all miss you. Even Lance."  
  
"Oh no, that's an especially good reason not to go."  
  
"Be nice. He's not angry at you. The show is only two days away and---"  
  
"You guys'll do great without me. Thanks for thinking of me, though."  
  
Kurt looked like he was going to say something else, but didn't. He added, "... will you just talk to him? Call him?"  
  
"Why do you care, Kurt? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm not with him?"  
  
"Not this way. Kitty... "  
  
"Fine, I'd call him if they had a phone. Is that okay?" Kitty looked at Kurt sternly.  
  
"Don't do me any favors." Kurt picked up his bag and left the table.  
  
Rogue watched Kurt walk away, then looked at Kitty. "Man. This has even got you and Kurt all at each others throats."  
  
"So NOT. I don't see what the big deal is. We've broken up before."  
  
"Yeah, but before you two weren't as serious as you were this time around." Rogue noted.  
  
"I guess." Kitty toned. "Why can't people just... I dunno... leave it all alone."  
  
Rogue nodded, "I hear ya. I've got the perfect solution. There's this great club downtown that's havin' like a thing tonight. We get out of house and finally get a chance to just relax."  
  
"A thing? Can you be any more vague?"   
  
"Y'know, dancing and all that club like stuff. Your type of thing." Rogue commented  
  
"Not exactly your type of thing..."  
  
"Call it a mission of mercy. I'm sick of ya moping about the place."  
  
"I'm not moping." Kitty made a face.  
  
"Ya can't lie very well either." Rogue smirked. "We're going."  
  
"Okay then, I'll go."  
  
***  
  
Kurt walked up to a pay phone and dialed a number. He waited until he heard someone pick up, "Hello? It's me. Didn't work out that way. Plan B is already in effect. I'll let you know when she gets back to me. Sure. Are you positive everything is a go? If you say so. Later." He hung up the phone with a sigh. He checked his watch and went to class.  
  
***  
  
"Yah ready?" Rogue looked in as Kitty got ready for the night out.  
  
"Ugh, I suppose. Why are we doing this again?" Kitty looked at Rogue. "I'm really not up for going out."  
  
"Nuh-uh Pryde, you promised."  
  
"I didn't. I just said I'd go. Can't I change my mind?"  
  
Rogue looked concerned and stepped into the room, closing the door. "Really, what's the deal lately? I mean... it's your life an' all, just somethin' hasn't seemed right with you."  
  
"... I don't know." Kitty made a face. She turned away from Rogue and went to sit on the bed. "I'm really at a loss. I messed up."  
  
"Messed up? What're we talking about now?" Rogue went to sit next to Kitty. "I don't know what's goin' on with you at all."  
  
"Basically... Scott talked with me about what kind of a person Lance is. Even though I know what kind of a person Lance is, his words... got to me. I feel like such an idiot. When I went to practice I treated him badly, almost like I was... I dunno... testing him, to see how he'd react. And like any normal, sane person, he reacted accordingly." Kitty looked at Rogue, "I got scared. Scared that I didn't know him the way I thought I did. A single ounce of doubt and I was ready to just give it all up. I let that happen, and I feel responsible. And guilty. And selfish."  
  
"Whoa whoa... Kitty. Slow down." Rogue frowned. She didn't know how to react to the over-emotional girl. "Stop right there. You beating yourself up isn't gonna solve any problems. Scared is an honest emotion, and you acted on it. Don't feel guilty because you reacted to the situation, despite Scott's words. I dunno. I'm terrible at advice, but I think you should talk to him. Kurt was right about that."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him. It's way too embarassing. I already feel pretty stupid for how I acted."  
  
"Bein' stubborn isn't going to make this go away."   
  
"Yeah, I know. I just want to deal with it in my own time." Kitty sighed.  
  
"That's fine. In the meantime, I want you to finish getting ready to go. We're leaving in ten minutes." Rogue stood up and headed to the door. "Hurry. I don't know how long Jean and Scott'll wait."  
  
"... great..."  
  
***  
  
The four teens arrived at a fancy night-club type place. The music was loud and overpowering, with tables to sit at and eat over to one side with pool tables and a drink bar. Most of the crowd were teens and young adults. The overall vibe was laid back.  
  
Jean and Scott parked themselves at a table. "We'll order something to eat. If you guys want to check out the area..." Jean commented.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Rogue smiled and dragged Kitty out to the dance floor. Kitty didn't seem as enthusiastic   
  
"C'mon Rogue, just lemme alone." Kitty slipped out of Rogue's grip.  
  
"Don't be such a drag, Kitty. You know how much fun this is for me."  
  
"Yeah, NOT much at all. Which makes me question your sanity for coming. And participating. And all of the above."  
  
Rogue put her gloved hands on Kitty's shoulder, moving in behind her. "Listen to me. You've GOT to just... jus' get out there an' dance, okay? I'm gonna use the girls room."  
  
"Rogue...!? Argh!" Kitty sighed. She closed her eyes and listened to the music. Nothing too tough to dance to. Something with a definite beat. She was joined shortly after by other dancers to fill the floor.  
  
Scott looked over to the dance area, "I don't know, Jean. Was it really a good idea to participate in this? She does NOT look like she wants to be here at all."  
  
"And I can tell you, she honestly doesn't. Really, Scott, who talked you into this?"  
  
"Kurt and Rogue. I don't blame them. I'm willing to take responsibility for my actions... I'm just hoping she doesn't kill us for bringing her here."  
  
"Watch out now, Scott. She looks like she's going to sneak off. Where's Rogue?"  
  
"I'll handle this one." Scott got up from the booth and approached the bored looking Kitty. "Mind if I cut in?"  
  
"What?! Oh, Scott! Fancy meeting you here..." Kitty moved back to let him in.  
  
Scott, who is quite possibly the most uncomfortable looking person on the dance floor, stepped in closer to Kitty. "So uh... how're you doing? You like dancing?"  
  
Kitty couldn't help but giggle at Scott's attempt at light conversation. "It's okay. You seem a bit out of place." She grinned and stepped up the pace with the song. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable with Jean out here with you?"  
  
"Jean's waiting on the food. Besides, it looked like you needed company."  
  
"Yeah, Rogue totally bailed on me. I wonder what's up with that. She drags me here then disappears on me as soon as we get here."  
  
"You know how she is with crowds." Scott paused, then joked, "What, embarassed to be dancing with me?"  
  
"Heck no! You are a good looking guy." Kitty smiled. "I think others are jealous of me." She nudged Scott once, causing him to blush.  
  
The music faded out and the lighting changed. On the dance floor, the lights turned almost completely down while a spotlight focused onto the stage. Rogue snuck up behind Kitty and Scott, "Hey, what'd I miss?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Hey Rogue, I'm heading back to the table." Scott signaled, leaving Kitty with Rogue.  
  
A light drumbeat came from the stage. A guitar joined in with the slow beat along with the bass guitar.  
  
"Did he bore you too much?" Rogue smiled.  
  
"Naw, he was being concerned. Just like Scott..."  
  
The guitarist turned around to face the microphone and audience. A familiar brown haired boy stepped up and started singing lyrics to a song, "Stand beside me. Measure me by my thoughts and nothing else. Testified I... I don't know why but, Makes a social disaster..."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Kitty whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Maybe you should be askin' him that?" Rogue replied.  
  
"I can't... he's on stage... singing." Kitty waved a hand, almost exasperated by the situation.  
  
"Probably to you." Rogue nudged.  
  
Lance continued the song. "When I feel that weight upon my shoulder. Makes my first impression cold cuz I know. Yes I know, yes I know, yes I know that... You take away my skin. Never would have met you. I can't recall, anyone I know. Straight from the inside."  
  
Kitty closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics. She's heard the song, once. It was in Lance's Jeep.   
  
"I've been grounded. Always surrounded by those higher than. I've no expression. I've been elected chairman of conversation." He smiled, looking into the audience and straight at where Kitty and Rogue stood. He repeated again, "When I feel that weight upon my shoulder. Makes my first impression cold cuz I know. Yes I know, yes I know, yes I know that... You take away my skin. Never would have met you. I can't recall, anyone I know. Straight from the inside." The music kicks up a notch, speeding up and falling into a harder edge than the beginning would lead one to believe.  
  
Torn by the moment. Kitty turned to leave. Rogue put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Now yer just bein' unreasonable, girl." Rogue commented.  
  
Kitty turned back to watch the band.  
  
"I don't wanna be caught not from within." Lance sang.  
  
Kurt and Wanda backed up the vocals, "Some think material only..."  
  
"I don't want to be caught not looking in." Lance continued.  
  
"Some only see from the inside."  
  
"I just wanted to feel the same as you." Lance tilted his head, singing particularly this verse to her.  
  
"Some think material only..."  
  
"I don't want to be caught not from within." He trailed off. The song moves into almost a breakdown with instruments. The guitar goes into a solo, keeping the slightly faster pace.  
  
The song slowed down again. A soft tap on the drums accompanied by the bass as Lance joined back in with the vocals, "Take away my skin. Never would have met you. I can't recall, anyone I know. Straight from the inside..." Lance pulled his guitar back and jumped in with a strong riff. "Take away my skin... never would have met you. I can't recall anyone I know. Straight from the inside. Take away my... skin." The song wound down with a final beat.  
  
The audience applauded their efforts. Lance smiled into the audience, the spotlight made him and his band look like stars. He cleared his throat, "Uh... thank you. Geez... uhm, we don't have much time up here. For our last song, I'd like to ask someone from the audience to come up on stage and join us. Kitty, are you there?" He put a hand over his eyes to shade it from the direct light to give him a better view into the crowd. "There you are." He pointed and tilted his head, "Don't worry, you don't have to play guitar. I just want you to sing."  
  
The crowd shifted and focused in on the young brunette. Her cheeks were red with embarassment. Rogue took the initiative to push her toward the stage until finally she stumbled forward. Audience members cheered her on. She almost had the look of 'you are SO dead' on her face, but Lance continued to smile on stage. Kitty climbed up the stairs and got onto the stage.  
  
"... Hi..." She murmured. This caused the crowd to cheer louder.   
  
Lance leaned in close to Kitty and whispered something. She nodded once, and took her place in front of the microphone nearest to Wanda. Lance stepped over to the second microphone and started in. "I invited the regular band to join us for this next song. They'll be your entertainment for the evening. The song is called 'I Know'."  
  
Jean and Scott joined Rogue on the dance floor to watch their friend get pulled on stage. Kitty looked terrified, but pulled her hair out of her ponytail and cleared her throat. The crowd quieted down as Lance started in with his guitar introduction along with Wanda and Kurt with their instruments. Kurt sped up the drumbeat and then the horns joined in. A trumpet, trombone, and saxaphone started in with a quicker beat while Lance kept up the pace with a ska riff.  
  
Kitty took the microphone from the stand. She smiled and started to sing, "My mama said to stay away from guys like you." Kitty pointed at Lance, "She said they were nasty, make me do things I don't wanna do. Stay away from bad boys, they've got one thing on their mind. Their hormones are raging and they want it all the time." Kitty moved over to be next to Lance. They leaned together into where his microphone was and sang the chorus together.  
  
"And I know. Cuz I said so. And I can't just let you go. And I know. Cuz I said so. And I can't just let you go." Kitty moved away from Lance to dance a little on the stage.   
  
He leaned forward to sing into his mic, "I love you very much. You're nice to see and nice to touch. But know I'll never ever ever treat you wrong. Been waiting for you all along."  
  
Kitty almost laughed at the irony of the song. She smiled and raised her mic to sing along with that small chorus with Lance, "And I know. Cuz I said so. And I can't just let you go. And I know. Cuz I said so. And I can't just let you go."  
  
"Can't let you go, oooooooooooooooooooo. Can't let you go..." Kitty played up the stage, pointing again at Lance, "I said I want you to know. I said I want you to know right now. I want you to know... woooooooo!" The song broke down into another short song. She turned to the audience. "Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Heeeeeeeeey!" They joined in. She jumped a few times to get the excitement up, then the song moved back to it's original tone. Kitty moved and put the microphone back in the stand.  
  
She and Lance sang the chorus again. "And I know. Cuz I said so. And I can't just let you go. And I know. Cuz I said so. And I can't just let you go." They continued to sing this together. Kitty sang the final note, "Never let you gooooooooooo." It ended.  
  
It was almost like a surreal dream. Did they just perform together completely unrehearsed? The audience applauded happily. Lance unhooked the guitar from the sound system and did a thumbs up to Wanda and Kurt who were leaving the stage. He touched Kitty on the arm to let her know they should leave the stage.  
  
Kitty turned to look at Lance. Her eyes locked onto his for a long moment.  
  
"Pretty Kitty, we gotta go..." Lance gestured. He slid his hand down her arm to take her hand gently into his. She didn't protest as he pulled her along to the backstage area. He used his free hand to pull his guitar off and hand it to Wanda, who moved to head out the back. Lance turned to look at Kitty. "Wow. You did great out there. I mean, really fantastic. I thought you were just going to--"  
  
His statement was cut short with a kiss. It was brief, but quick enough to daze him. Kitty pulled away then pushed him against the wall, "You have to explain YOURSELF, Mr. Alvers. Convincing MY FRIENDS to dupe me into going to some club because you want to make a big scene in front of a crowd of strangers... not to mention embarassing me totally... geez."  
  
Lance had the goofiest smile on his face. He couldn't help but laugh, "... well uh...haha... it wasn't my idea. It was Summers. Well, half of it. Getting you to sing was mine." He stopped laughing and just looked at Kitty. His expression was relieved, but a little unsure.  
  
Kitty nodded. She looked down and whispered. "I'm sorry. Lance I'm just... forgive me." She looked back up and met his eyes, "Everything... I just... it was overwhelming... and like... I got scared. Got scared about us and..."  
  
He placed a finger over her lips, "Shhhh. It's okay. I get it now."  
  
She looked like she was going to cry. Kitty moved forward and wrapped her arms around Lance, resting her head on his shoulder. Lance hugged Kitty to him. They stood there in each others arms for a long time, until Wanda interrupted.  
  
"We should move to the front or out the back.." Wanda urged.  
  
Kitty walked with Lance and Wanda to the front area where Kurt was waiting with Scott, Jean, and Rogue.  
  
"Wow, you guys are great! Is it going to sound anything like that on Saturday?" Jean asked.  
  
"We can only hope so, right guys?" Kurt smiled at the rest of his band-mates.  
  
"We'll sound better." Wanda smirked and crossed her arms, "Especially if Kitty rejoins us."  
  
Kitty moved away from Lance and then positioned herself so that she was facing Wanda, Kurt, and Lance. "... y'know, I just wanted to apologize for that. I mean, we worked really hard to just get in through the audition and then I flaked out because of a disagreement. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. It could have worked out a lot sooner than this. I'm sorry, guys. Especially Wanda and Kurt. I mean, you two... Kurt practically learned how to play the drums well enough for the band in a matter of days. And Wanda, well... you really are awesome. It was really beyond me. You guys could totally do this without me still and do well. But... I'll come back, if you'll have me."  
  
"Of course!" Lance expressed. He moved in to hug Kitty. Kurt joined in and hugged them both. Wanda didn't look like much of a hugging type person, but stepped in to complete the group hug. The band was back.  
  
***  
  
"Skin" by 12 Volt Sex  
  
"I Know" by Save Ferris 


	14. Chapter 14

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The cool night air tempurature didn't seem to bother Kitty and Lance as they drove down the road in Lance's signature Jeep. Kitty leaned back in the passenger side seat, closing her eyes as the wind blew against her face. The radio was turned up, Lance sang along with the track.  
  
"... but I could swear by your expression that the pain down in your soul was the same as the one down in mine. That's the pain, cuts a straight line down through the heart; We called it love." Lance smiled and stopped singing along, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno. I mean, I do know." Kitty looked a little frustrated. "I'm just worried about saturday. I had a terrible dream the other night... that like, I was at the contest, but it really wasn't the contest... and for some reason our instruments were broken. So like... we had to use some sort of karaoke tape, but the person who made the karaoke tapes didn't make one with the songs we wanted to do. So we had to settle for another song instead, and we took way too long looking. And like we kept sending some girl on stage to entertain the audience, and then when we went on stage... it was just terrible. I forgot the words, and I was alone. It was just me. No one was there to sing the second verse. The audience was unresponsive. I felt like an idiot up there."  
  
"Wow, that's some kind of stress dream." Lance poked fun, "I always imagine that I go on stage in my underwear or something. That's just... wow."  
  
"It's not funny, Lance! I really have some sort of performance anxiety or something." Kitty seemed exasperated.  
  
"Really, now?" He raised an eyebrow. "You did REALLY well back there, pretty Kitty. You weren't ready, and you just... you were amazing." His voice full of pride.  
  
Kitty commented, "Hollywood moment. Like, I must have been lucky. I was too embarassed to get nervous. Things like that don't happen very often, y'know?"  
  
"Very true. But wouldn't life be a lot cooler if stuff like that happened all the time? People dancin' on tables or pulled out of the audience to be the lead singer. It's like some sort of awesome dream fullfillment." Lance continued to drive.  
  
"Not so sure about that." Kitty looked and said, "Hey, pull off here."  
  
"Why?" Lance asked.  
  
"... well, just do it. We've still got time."  
  
"Okay..." Lance pulled off down the secluded road, to a small area that looked out over the city of Bayville.   
  
"Ooh... back up to that lookout area."  
  
Lance did as he was told. Kitty got out of the Jeep and went to the back of it, undoing the back door and laying it in the open-flat position. She hopped up and hung her legs off, looking out at the city. Lance turned off the Jeep and sat down next to her, "So... what?"  
  
Kitty reached over and took his hand. She turned just slightly to face Lance. The moon was bright enough tonight so that they could barely see each other, the only other illumination was from the city lights from below and a dim bulb from the inside of Lance's vehicle. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm just SO sorry. It's hard for me to explain... I totally was not.. that is..." She paused. She found the words, "I try to come up with reasons, but we got close real quick. Closer than I'd ever been to anyone. I got scared that... I don't know... would you be there for me tomorrow? Would you be there for me if you had to choose sides? It started out so innocent... then the more we would kiss... I feel like I'm being led into something I might regret someday. That I'm leading myself into something... that we both might regret."  
  
Lance looked down at his hand, then back up at her. "... you know your words sting, right?" He lifted her hand and placed it against his chest. "Right here. I think every day... what does she see in me? Why does stay around this loser?"  
  
"Lance, you're not a--"  
  
"I'm talkin'. Lemme finish." He gulped, "Then we started this. I let you see a part of me that I never had. And... you liked it. You opened yourself up to me. And it let me see you better than before. I would never make you choose sides, Kitty. I would never regret anything I've done with you. I'll be honest, I don't KNOW what'll happen tomorrow, or the next day. Our teams aren't fighting against each other at the moment. If somethin' changed... as of right now, I don't know what I'd do. Would I try to be tough, in front of the boys? I don't think Wanda and I would be able to just change heart so quickly again. Things are different now."  
  
Kitty moved her hand from his chest to rest at his side. She looked down and said, "... very different."  
  
"What I'm tryin' to say is... I think..." He paused, now having trouble finding the right words. "You mean a lot to me. So much, I had to stop myself from trying to call or stop by. I had to work with the band. Had to make sure we could do this... because it was you who wanted me to do this. If I quit, I'd just be... I don't know... another failure. I wanted to show up the powers that be. I wanted to win it for you."  
  
"You've already won, though." She whispered, "You don't have to prove a point to anyone. I just wanted you to have a positive goal. When you did you just lit up. You keep saying I'm the one who's amazing up there on that stage... but you; It's you who gives the band the charisma to make it work. I'm just there for the ride."  
  
"You're such a liar." Lance accused. "It's both of us. We make it work. Well, Wanda and Kurt, too. That aside - if you weren't there for me, I'd just be another soul-less rocker."  
  
"Now you're the liar." Kitty nudged him.   
  
Lance looked at Kitty with a very serious expression on his face. "No. I mean it. And I think that this time... I've fallen for you. Really bad."   
  
The expression on Kitty's face probably could have been described as shock. Her heart jumped at the words. "... Lance..." was all she could express.   
  
He shook his head and moved in close, "Shh." He didn't want to hear a reply. His lips touched hers quickly, in a sharp motion.   
  
Kitty returned the kiss. She tilted her head to deepen the movement, allowing herself to get lost in the moment. She moved in closer, then stopped. Her heartbeat quick in her chest as one of her hands was at Lance's back, the other against his chest. She was familiar with this feeling. It was time to stop.  
  
Lance opened his eyes and looked her over. Unsure, he moved in to kiss her again. Kitty kissed quickly, then stopped once more. He blinked, a little confused. Kitty wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"We gotta get back. I don't need to get grounded before the big show, huh?" She joked.  
  
"Heh. Yeah." He returned the hug, then hesitantly pulled away from her embrace. Lance hopped off the back of the Jeep and went around to the front to get in. Kitty followed, closing up the back.  
  
He started the engine and looked over at her, "Your curfew sucks."  
  
"Tell that to the Professor, huh?" She stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
They drove back down the road, to the mansion. It was just nearing the actual moment by the time they finally pulled up in the Jeep. Kitty pushed the button on the call box.  
  
"Knock knock, let me in..." Kitty commented to the electronic gadget.  
  
"You're pushin' it close tonight, half-pint." A stern male voice growled through the box.  
  
"Then I made it just in time..."  
  
*bzzzzzzzzzzzt* The gate slowly opened, allowing the vehicle to drive in. Lance pulled it around to the front and parked. He looked back over to Kitty and sighed.  
  
"Another night."  
  
"Yeah..." Kitty sighed as well.  
  
"See you tomorrow? I mean... we've got to practice. I promise I'll be a gentleman." Lance made a 'cross my heart' type of motion.  
  
"You'd better." She mockingly demanded. She leaned over the middle and gave him a tender goodbye kiss. "Have a safe drive home."  
  
He blushed. "You can count on it. Sleep well, pretty Kitty."  
  
"I plan to." She slipped out of the car and went to the door. Kitty turned and waved lightly back to Lance before entering the house.  
  
Lance ran a hand through his hair, then pulled away from the mansion as she entered the building.  
  
Inside the mansion was relatively low key. Just a few of the older students were up, either studying or other activities. Inside the rec room, Scott and Jean were cuddled up on the couch and occupied the television room. Kitty stepped wandered into the area. Scott paused the movie and looked up.  
  
"Mr. Scott Summers." Kitty put her hands on her hips, a tone in her voice that sounded almost angry. "I'm ashamed of you."  
  
"Ashamed... what?" Scott stammered. Jean only raised an eyebrow, but kept her composure to only a smile.  
  
"How dare you go behind my back and create some elaborate scheme to get me to go to some night club just to be totally embarassed in front of my team-mates and friends. How dare you! What were you thinking? What do you have to say for yourself!?" Kitty stomped closer.  
  
"Err... uh..." He tried to think of something to say, ".. well, that wasn't in the original plan. I just helped arrange for the band to play. I honestly had no idea what Alvers was up to. You shouldn't be blaming me! I think Kurt or Rogue had something to do with that part..." He backpedaled.   
  
"Oh really?" Kitty made a hum noise, then bent forward, "But you're still the one who thought this whole thing up! For that, you must be punished."  
  
"Punished!? You said you wouldn't beat me up anymore. I demand you keep that promise." He wasn't sure how serious she was.  
  
"I don't know, Scott. Maybe it's time you had a little punishment." Jean quipped.  
  
"That's not very funny, Jean." Scott glared at his girlfriend.   
  
Kitty placed a finger on her cheek, "Oh, what to do... what to do... I mean, really, what did you expect? And then you let him drive me home? Honestly, Scott."  
  
"... so you're letting me know that it was a really bad idea, huh? Can't a guy make mistakes once in a while?" Scott pleaded.  
  
"... actually." Kitty stopped with the teasing and smiled, "I wanted to thank you. Though, you could have totally just done it in a non-elaborate way. We're... alright. Thanks, Scott." She leaned down and kissed Scott on the cheek. "Have fun with the movie. I'm goin' to bed." Kitty headed out of the area.  
  
Scott blushed. "Well... that was... weird." He looked at Jean.  
  
"Don't look at me, I knew she wasn't mad." Jean poked him in the stomach. "Un-pause or I'll do it for you. It's just getting to the good part."  
  
"... oh, right." He un-paused the movie and went back to watching the screen. "You COULD have warned me."  
  
"No, it was much more entertaining to watch you squirm."   
  
***  
  
Song on radio:  
  
"Origin of Love" by Hedwig and The Angry Inch 


	15. Chapter 15

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Only one day until the big show. Early training session, school, and then band practice were on the schedule for the day for Kitty and Kurt. That was the major difference between them and the brotherhood house. Their day was pretty filled, by comparison.   
  
The last bell rang, school was finally out. Kitty met up with Kurt in the hall and headed to the front entrance to Bayville High to leave.   
  
"I'll be so happy when this is over with." Kitty stretched.  
  
"I thought you were enjoying this?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes... no... well... reminds me sophomore year, when I'd stay up all those hours talking on the phone with Lance, then we'd have a training session with Ororo or Logan. It's tiring. It's like twice as much work with practice, now. Because it's not just staying up a few extra hours to talk on the phone, it's actual... work."  
  
"Satisfying but exausting, ja. While we're used to the hard work... I can see what you mean." Kurt pointed over to Lance's jeep and started walking with Kitty over in that direction.  
  
Kitty nodded. "I almost messed up earlier, too. I swear, Logan will not cut any slack for sleep deprivation."  
  
"Never!" Kurt laughed. He hopped into the back of Lance's Jeep.   
  
Kitty climbed into the passenger side. She leaned over and gave Lance a hug. "I hope you're well rested, because I sure am not."  
  
"No rest for the weary, huh?" Lance commented.  
  
"Not a chance. You remember how it is at the institute." Kitty fastened her seatbelt and leaned back. "I hope the lack of practice hasn't made me suck at playing guitar, again."  
  
"Let's see how things go at practice. I haven't lost faith in you yet, Pryde." Lance smirked, "Hey, if you want to get something to eat, we should pick up something on the way."  
  
"Phone still dead? Geez... "  
  
"Seriously. After Toad broke the box outside they haven't bothered to come and fix it. Something about it not being worth the cost. Pietro's phone hasn't been working very well after he had that fight with Wanda, either." Lance sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's time YOU get a cell phone. Everyone has one." Kitty commented.  
  
"It's an extra cost I don't need. I've got a car, that's still expensive enough even when I DO my own repairs." Lance added. "So anyways, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"We can eat after practice. Is that fine, Kurt?" Kitty looked back at Kurt.  
  
"I don't want to starve! They were out of the good stuff at lunch today.." Kurt whined.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's stop at that burger place. I'll get a grilled cheese or something." Kitty pointed to the place up the street.  
  
"Gotcha." Lance changed lanes to get to the drive through.  
  
Food was ordered, mainly by Kurt along with Kitty and Lance's small orders. Even a little something for Wanda. They pulled around and paid for the meal, then sped along down the Bayville city roads to the brotherhood boarding house to get ready for practice.  
  
Kurt wandered inside ahead of everyone else to hand Wanda her meal. Kitty climbed out of the jeep and stretched tiredly. Lance looked over at Kitty, concerned.   
  
"Hey pretty Kitty, you doing okay?"   
  
"Huh? Yeah, just peachy." She grabbed her backpack, "Sometimes I envy you guys. But then I think about how I'd be missing school... and then I don't envy you."  
  
"You are so strange, you know that?" Lance scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I like a challenge, that's all." She headed for the door. "Better hurry, or Kurt'll eat our food too."  
  
"I forgot about that. He's like a garbage disposal."  
  
"That's putting it mildly. C'mon." Kitty grabbed Lance's arm and headed inside.  
  
***  
  
They worked through their songs. The band decided on the final three they felt would be best for the competition at hand. And then they practiced. Working through the rough parts over and over again. Nearly three non-stop hours of playing, for just three songs. Lance wanted perfection. And he was closest to it today than any other practice session. They were trying their best, and it was obvious.  
  
"Alright guys, let's take a break." Lance set his guitar on it's stand.  
  
"It's like my arms are on fire." Kurt whined.  
  
Wanda set down the bass and headed up the stairs. "We should wrap up soon. We have to check in really early tomorrow."  
  
"Like I could sleep." Lance commented. He looked up at the time, a little after eight. He took a deep breath and said, "... okay. Maybe it IS time for us to close shop for the day. You think we've got it down?"  
  
"If we don't by now, we'll never have it. Stop worrying so much." Wanda shot back the comment and left the basement area.  
  
"Seriously, Lance. We rock." Kurt set his drumsticks down. "I'm going to go grab a cold drink. Anyone else want something?"  
  
"Sure Kurt." Kitty waved to him as he bamfed away. "I know you're pushing us hard, because of me." She remarked over to Lance.  
  
"No, not really." He walked over to Kitty's side, "I'm just nervous. With the exception of the club yesterday, I've never performed in public. Totally different experience."  
  
"I'll say.." She looked down at the guitar neck and idly formed chords with her fingers along the fret. "I bet I'm more nervous than you."  
  
"No doubt. But you've come a long way." Lance smiled. "Here... I saw you having trouble on a few parts. Let me show you a few tricks."  
  
"Okay..." Kitty straightend up as Lance slipped in close beside her.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Wanda, want a soda?" Kurt held up one fron the fridge.  
  
Wanda walked over to Kurt and nodded, "Sure."   
  
Kurt handed her the soda, then retrieved three more. Two in hands, one held by his tail. "So, your honest opinion... do we have a chance in Hell tomorrow?"  
  
Wanda opened up the drink and took a sip. "Honestly? I think we underestimate ourselves. I like the sound. It doesn't sound too amateurish. We don't exactly sound like we started this thing less than two weeks ago, and that's a very key thing to remember. We're going up against other bands, and other people who have been working at this longer than us. Who I really feel for is you and Kitty."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He set down the soda in his left hand onto the counter, then opened the one in his right hand to take a sip. "Feel for us?"  
  
"You guys aren't exactly musicians." Wanda leaned against the counter.  
  
"And you guys are?" Kurt seemed annoyed.  
  
"Don't get offended." Wanda looked at Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "It's just the truth."  
  
"I suppose you're right, ja. So, tell me, Wanda... have you always wanted to be a rock star?" Kurt smiled.   
  
"No." She said flatly, then took another sip of her drink. "I can't even remember why I learned how to play. Real hazy part of my memories." Wanda made a motion with her hand. "I think it was to lower my stress. I... vaguely recall being angry a lot, so I suddenly found myself taking lessons. I took away a lot more than I thought I did."  
  
Kurt smiled, "You're really cool. I mean..." He thought about it, "It's fantastic you helped us. And you look great up there on stage. You really fit in. Me and Kitty... not so much."  
  
"Don't go dissing yourself. You've developed into a pretty good drummer over these last few weeks. And... thanks. Thanks for having me join. I was getting pretty bored avoiding Toad anyway. Gave me something to do." Wanda commented. "And you DO look pretty good up there, Kurt. Both you and Kitty. Whatever Lance has done as a crash course really worked."  
  
Kurt took a sip and said, "We all know he's doing this for Kitty."  
  
"She's... something else. Lance really hasn't a clue. Out of his league, by far."  
  
"They've been together before, Wanda. Before you showed up." Kurt frowned.  
  
"I'm not saying it won't work. Don't misunderstand. It's working pretty good, when they're not conflicting over something." She made a motion for Kurt to follow. He did. She cracked open the door to show Kitty and Lance very close to each other, practicing now on an accoustic guitar. "I'm just saying that I think she's going to seriously break his heart if it doesn't work out well."  
  
Kurt said to Wanda quietly, "What, Lance wouldn't break her heart? Why would it be the other way around?"  
  
"I wouldn't know... but given the track record... it would be abnormal." Wanda looked at them and said softly, "But they sure seem to enjoy each other, don't they?"  
  
"Ja... they do." Kurt then asked, "Hey, I'll go deliver these sodas and maybe give them some privacy. Up for a movie?"  
  
"In the name of a good cause? How could I say no?" Wanda turned away from the door, "I'll get my coat."  
  
***  
  
"-- I always seem to have trouble switching to the next chord if it's a barred chord..." Kitty said.  
  
Lance sat on the couch next to Kitty, holding the accoustic guitar. He said softly, "It's all about how you position your hand. If you do it this way, then just move over one..."  
  
"Oh right... I see what you mean. What about--" She looked up as Kurt entered. "Hey Kurt."  
  
Kurt smiled, setting the soda's down onto a small table beside the couch. "If it's okay with you, Wanda and I are going to cut out early to catch a movie..."  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt. 'Wanda... and Kurt?' She thought, then said out loud, "Oh uh... sure Fuzzy. Go for it. We're just going over some stuff I'm having trouble with. It's cool, right Lance?"  
  
"Sounds fine. Just remember, we're picking you up at eight sharp tomorrow morning. Don't stay out too late." Lance looked suspiciously at Kurt.  
  
"Don't worry! Have a good night, you two." He headed up the stairs with a wave and closed the door on his way out.  
  
Kitty made a face, "I think we've been ditched."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lance smirked. "A week ago it would have been impossible to get any sort of privacy, especially from Kurt."  
  
"Yeah, the change of heart weirds me out too." Kitty shrugged.  
  
Lance set the guitar aside, then scooted up behind Kitty. "So, it's not a bad thing." He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"..hey... you said you'd be a gentleman.." Kitty teased, a little embarassed.  
  
"Practice is over. You want me to stop?" Lance asked shyly.  
  
"No..." She turned around to face him, "Just... well, I should get back to the institute soon if we've got such an early morning."  
  
Lance smiled and said warmly, "Then we'll leave in a few minutes, if that's okay?" His hands went to her side, pulling her closer so that she sat on his lap. He looked up into her eyes, tilting his head a little to make himself look innocent.  
  
"Okay." Kitty wrapped her arms around Lance's neck, giving into temptation with an affectionate kiss on the lips.   
  
*** 


	16. Chapter 16

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Her muscles were tense. All the way down her back and arms. She swallowed, only feeling a tight knot in her stomach. She felt like she could be sick, or worse. The butterflies moved around, almost as much as the different people all around in the backstage side area of the performance hall. Performance anxiety. The teen girl known as Kitty Pryde leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and took in a deep breath to attempt to calm herself.  
  
"Whoa, you look sick. Did you eat something bad this morning, Katzchen?" Kurt reached over and touched her shoulder.  
  
Kitty's arms were crossed. She opened her eyes to stare at her not-so-fuzzy-looking-right-now best friend. "Huh? No."  
  
"He's right. Are you okay, Kitty?" Wanda asked, uniquely concerned.  
  
"I'm not cut out for this." Kitty admitted. "I can do theatre. I could do musicals. But I'm so terrified I'll suddenly be on stage with like an eleven string guitar and I don't remember how to play it and I'll just... I'll forget the music. I'll forget everything!"  
  
"Did you have another weird dream again?" Lance asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"YES! It's like a total nightmare! Give me Logan's training sessions over this, anyday." Kitty looked exasperated.  
  
Lance looked to Wanda and said, "You tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?" Wanda glanced at Lance. He made a gesture. Wanda pursed her lips, "Oh... right."  
  
Kurt looked like he was going to say something, then Wanda put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Kitty, your lack of confidence is driving me nuts." Wanda started, "I can honestly speak for everyone when I say you're good. More than just good. I mean, you won't be writing your own cantatas or anything tomorrow, but you certainly can play a solid guitar. And I'm not just being nice. Look at me, do I LOOK like someone who's trying to humor you?"  
  
"... no, you don't." Kitty took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm really nervous. But... why should I be? I've got you guys." She smiled.  
  
"Feel good time is over with. We're on in fifteen." Lance said after a director looking person motioned to him. "Time to show Bayville how to rock."  
  
Kitty looked terrified again. Kurt gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and said, "Look at it this way, it'll be over soon."  
  
"Not reassuring." Kitty joked, then said softly, "I'm fine, really. I've done this before. Sort of. I'm ready."  
  
**  
  
Stage hands moved across the stage, clearing the instruments from the last group of the stage, then quickly moving the new instruments on. The stage half in darkness. Lance signaled. They moved onto the stage to get prepared for their set. A voice echoed over the loud speaker as they announced the band. The spotlight focused on them. The stage now lit up and they were on.  
  
In what felt like a haze, they started to play their instruments together. Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated solely on the rhythm that he, alone, was responsible for. 'This is amazing!' He thought to himself, 'The crowd is really cheering... for us! Best not be a disappointment!' He focused on the objective and played his heart out.  
  
Black spikey hair bounced against Wanda's forehead as she rocked to the beat. Her right hand keeping up with the song's pace, playing the bass notes skillfully, that only she could do. She glanced into the audience and skimmed it for anyone she knew. Their friends were there, and even Pietro. She mentally smiled. It felt good to be up there. It was right.  
  
His voice projected clearly through the microphone. Lance played his lead guitar with ease. It didn't even seem like he was breaking a sweat. He would occasionally glance over at Kitty and Wanda, to see how they were doing. In between lyrical statements he smiled. He felt at home on the stage. The crowd cheered as they transitioned from one song to the next.  
  
Kitty took her place and sang her heart out. Her eyes shifted occasionally down to her hand positioning, making sure everything was going a-okay. She was no longer shy. No longer scared. She just did her job. The final song shift was effortless. They closed the set to a cheering crowd.  
  
Almost as quickly as it began, they rushed their equipment off stage so that the stagehands could set up the next act. Almost like a blur, the cheering faded. It was over.  
  
***  
  
"Here." Lance said. He handed a bottled water to Kitty and sat down on the couch beside her.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty replied as she opened it and took a sip. She offered the bottle to Lance, who declined by holding his palm out to her.  
  
Wanda sat across from them in a chair. She leaned forward, arms resting on her knees, in a crossed position. She grumbled, "Where'd Kurt go off to?"  
  
"Who knows, probably signing autographs for his adoring fans." Kitty joked.  
  
"That sounds more like your department." Lance retaliated.   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm glad this is over with. I can finally just... relax again. Well, as much as I normally relaxed." She leaned back, falling against Lance's shoulder. He instinctively moved his arm to set his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What did he say he was doing?" Lance asked Wanda.  
  
"Just getting something quick to eat and drink..." Wanda noted.  
  
"Uh oh. That's probably like... the stupidest thing to ask a teleporter, you know. He'll go across town if he's hungry enough." Kitty made a face.  
  
Kurt snuck up on Wanda, placing a cold soda against her bare shoulder. She shrieked, then subconsciously zapped him. Kurt made a 'Eek!' noise, falling back against the floor onto his behind.  
  
"...owwwwww... that's the last time I ever try to sneak up on you!" Kurt whined.  
  
"I thought you would have learned that lesson already." Wanda stood up and helped Kurt stand back up.   
  
He handed her a soda, then sat down in the chair nearest to the couch. He opened a bag, "Donuts? They're as fresh as they get." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
He passed the donut bag along so that the others could get what they wanted. Kurt leaned back and propped his feet up onto the table that sat in the center of their seating area. "Aaah! This is the life!"  
  
Kitty relaxed against Lance. It was strange, how after only a short while she was finally able to think of him as just her boyfriend. Not one of the Brotherhood. Not a guy she had a crush on at some point, but as something more. Something with substance. Kitty let out a soft sigh, then looked up at Wanda and Kurt.  
  
Wanda held onto the donut bag. She pulled one out and took a bite.  
  
"C'mon Wanda, stop hogging the bag." Kurt teased.  
  
"What, you wanted some? I thought you were being generous... this is the last one." Wanda looked down into the bag. Her voice gave off a tone of purely not serious.  
  
"What?! Impossible! Give it here!" Kurt, however, sounded shocked.  
  
"But I'm not done..." She teased, pulling the bag just out of reach.   
  
Kurt's tail slipped out of the back of pants, wrapping quickly around the Wanda's wrist and the bag that held the donuts.   
  
"Kurt!" Kitty widened her eyes.  
  
"...Yikes! Sorry." He quickly tucked it back. Kurt pouted in his chair before Wanda finally offered the bag to him.  
  
He looked into the bag, "You were lying to me! That's not a nice thing to do." He grabbed a donut.  
  
"Turnabout is fair play." Wanda leaned back and sipped her soda.  
  
Kitty ahemed, "So uh... what exactly is this?"  
  
"What?" Wanda blankly stared at Kitty.  
  
"... uh... you guys? Like, maybe I'm bad at reading signals... but... yeah. What's going on with you two?"  
  
"Going on?" Kurt looked even more puzzled than Wanda. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.  
  
"I seriously hope you don't mean what I think you mean." Wanda said flatly. "It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Right..." Kitty didn't seem to believe them.  
  
"What is nothing?" Kurt exchanged looks between the two girls. "I seem to be missing a page... in the script?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kurt. I think you're better off that way." Lance laughed.  
  
A man dressed in black from across the room spoke up, "Attention everyone! They will be announcing winners to the musical portion shortly. If you participated in the musical section of the contest, please file out down the left hall and listen for your name from the wing. If you are called, you and your group will be expected to accept your prize on stage, then wait until pictures and any press opportunities are finished. Good luck, everyone."  
  
Lance leaned forward and carefully stood. "Looks like it's the moment of truth."  
  
"Yeah." Kitty stood. "Finally."  
  
"Let's go." Lance motioned toward where the stage-person pointed them to and headed that direction.  
  
***  
  
"Fifth place and the one hundred dollar prize goes to... 'The Mole Babies'!" The announcer voiced out. The band filed onto the stage.  
  
"Fourth place and the two hundred and fifty dollar prize goes to... 'The Brimstone Boys'!"  
  
Lance looked over at Kitty, "Man, if we didn't get fourth or fifth, I doubt we even placed at all. So much for that." He sighed. Kitty squeezed his arm, reassuring him.  
  
"Third place and the five hundred dollar prize goes to... 'Kakumei Evolution'!"  
  
"... what?" Lance looked up.   
  
"Hey! That's us! Let's go!" Kurt grabbed Kitty's arm, who in turn still had a hold of Lance as they got tugged along onstage. Wanda followed without the tugboat effect.   
  
They were greeted by photos being taken of the four and were presented with a check for the amount. The band moved over to the side for the final two winners to be anounced.  
  
"Second place and the seven hundred and fifty dollar prize goes to... 'Neo-Music'! And finally, the winner of the grand prize and one thousand dollars is... Alison Blair! Let's give a hand to these talented kids! They earned it!"  
  
After the excitement died down, the group moved from on the stage to off as they went through the other categories for the night. The Brotherhood boys congratulated Wanda and Lance, while the Xavier Institute kids gathered around Kurt and Kitty.   
  
"You guys were awesome! I couldn't even believe my ears... was that really you playing guitar? I must be dreaming." Tabitha joked.  
  
"Of course I was, Tabitha. Lance is way better at it than I am, so he probably covered up for my mistakes." Kitty stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Hey sis, you've really got a whole awesome-rocker-look goin' here." Pietro put a hand on his cheek, "I'm impressed."  
  
"Cut it out." She pushed him, almost playfully.  
  
"So babycakes, when you gonna show me those moves at home?" Toad leered at Wanda.  
  
"Yuck. Go away, Toad." Wanda looked disgusted.  
  
"I'm just a lonely heart, yo. Don't blame me, blame it on the rain." Toad moved closer. Wanda pushed him back quick enough to slip between the crowd over to the Xavier kids.  
  
"-- and you learned to play drums in a week? Who knew Alvers was such a motivational teacher." Scott smirked. He noticed the newcomer, "Oh, hey Wanda. Great job on stage up there. I guess these last few weeks really did pay off."  
  
"Yes. Appears to be that way. Thanks." Wanda nodded.  
  
"So guys, how about we take this back to the mansion and celebrate?" Jean raised her voice so that everyone could hear.  
  
"Yeah!" "Let's go!" "Par-tay!"  
  
*** 


	17. Chapter 17

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The downstairs area to the mansion was set up with sandwiches and pizza. A tiny celebration. And not really much of a party, but it was enough for the kids to sit back and enjoy themselves. Music played through the foyer and living rooms.   
  
Kurt helped himself to a section of the sandwich. He walked over to sit down on the couch, near the rest of his bandmates and a few others.   
  
"Anything good over there, Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh, plenty good." Kurt nodded, sitting down. "You should get something."  
  
"I will. I've just gotta get upstairs to check on things."  
  
"What's to check on? Everything's down here." Lance mentioned. He tried to take her hand to pull her back to sit down, but Kitty was fast enough to move out of his reach.  
  
"Naw, I gotta check my e-mail. I'll be back down in a minute, I swear."  
  
"... can I come with?" Lance stood up quickly.  
  
"I guess. It's pretty boring, watching me while I'm on the computer, but okay." Kitty shrugged and headed for the stairs.  
  
Lance did a quick glance back at Kurt and Wanda, then sped up to catch up to Kitty. They went around the corner and down the hall to her room.  
  
Kitty opened the door and went over to her desk. She opened up her laptop and booted up the system. Lance closed the door and looked around.  
  
"Wow, I know I've noticed this before... but sometimes, this place is like night and day compared to the Brotherhood house." Lance took a seat on the edge of Kitty's bed.  
  
"Yeah, you guys gotta invest in like... a maid or something. Pietro too busy to do a few chores?" Kitty concentrated on the computer, typing in a few things.  
  
He looked over, "Pietro? Yeah right. So what's up?"  
  
"Uh... family stuff." Kitty quickly kept typing. "No biggie."  
  
"Oh, right... your family." Lance layed back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I promised them I'd e-mail every day. Well, I don't... not exactly every day. I try to keep up as much as I can..." Kitty's voice downturned.   
  
"Hey, you don't sound so pleased with that?" He propped himself up with his elbows.  
  
"I'll cope." She closed the laptop. "So... there's like a party downstairs... technically for us. We should get back to it?" Kitty moved from her desk to sit next to Lance.  
  
Lance turned toward Kitty, then pulled her back to lay down next to him. She blushed as he placed his arm on the other side of her, pinning her down in one swift motion. "Feeling better?"  
  
"What do you think?" She looked at him, slight sarcasm.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" Lance told her. His hand ran pushed back a few stray strands of her hair.  
  
"You keep telling me that." Kitty intoned meekly. Her eyes looked into his. Her thoughts derailed. He moved closer.  
  
He didn't speak up. He closed off the gap with a kiss. Lance relaxed against her, kissing softly, warmly.  
  
Kitty returned the kiss. His hand cupped her cheek, getting comfortable with her on the bed. The intensity stepped up until a knock rapped softly on the door. Lance pulled away. Kitty sat up.  
  
"C'min..." Kitty voiced, looking down at Lance.  
  
The teenage girl, known as Amara entered the room. "I thought I'd find you here." She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, uh... hi Lance. I hope I'm not interrupting..."  
  
"It's okay, Amara. We were just about to head back downstairs." Kitty stood up.  
  
"I need to borrow that book for English." Amara smiled, but shifted nervously. She KNEW she interrupted something, but wasn't going to push the issue.   
  
"Oh right! I forgot to give it to you on friday. My bad." She opened her desk drawer and pulled it out, "I hope you can get your report done in time. I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem. It's due on tuesday. I could always bother Sam if something goes wrong." Amara took the book and smiled, "Thanks Kitty."  
  
"You're welcome. Keep me posted." Kitty smiled. Amara headed out of the room.   
  
Lance stood up. "Well, so much for any privacy."  
  
"You expected privacy, in THIS house?" Kitty moved toward the door.  
  
Lance followed, but stopped her as she opened the door. "Well, it was worth a shot." He leaned in and kissed her again, pressing her just softly against the doorframe.  
  
She broke the kiss and pulled him along, "C'mon, it's time to go back downstairs. It's our party. Time to make an appearance."  
  
"Yeah sure.."  
  
They headed down the hall and walked by Logan. Kitty pointed at him and said, "I've got to talk to you later. After the festivities die down, 'kay?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Half-Pint." Logan raised an eyebrow at the two.  
  
"C'mon Lance.." She tugged Lance along back downstairs.   
  
***  
  
Wednesday evening. The phone rang the institute a few times.  
  
"The Xavier Institute." Answered a male voice.  
  
"Uh, is Kitty home?" Asked Lance.  
  
"Isn't this the third time you've called?" The voice replied.  
  
"Oh, it's Summers. Is that all you do around there, answer the phone?" Lance returned with a quick remark.  
  
"Ha-hah. Look, like I told you the last two times, she's not here. She's out of town." Scott sighed.  
  
"I've already tried her cell phone. It's off. What's going on over there? It's not like her to just disappear and miss school for a week." Lance brought up.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. I'm not hiding anything from you, Alvers. Her phone probably got left behind and is sitting upstairs in her room. It happens. If you don't believe me, maybe you should talk to someone else. Like Jean, Kurt, Amara, Sam, Jamie, Dani..."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just PLEASE have her call me when she gets home? Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"I'll put it on her desk, next to the last two messages." Scott wrote down the message, "Anything else?"  
  
"Is Kurt around?" Lance asked.  
  
"No, he's out at the bowling center. I think with Wanda." Scott sounded unsure about the last part.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Lance hung up the phone. He turned around from the payphone to get into his Jeep and head for the location Scott mentioned. The Bayville Bowling Centre.  
  
***  
  
For a wednesday night it was relatively busy. Half the lanes dedicated to bowling leagues, while the other side for those customers who are enjoying the night in.  
  
On lane fifty seven, the boy known as Kurt Wagner stood on the black dotted points on the wooden ground. He held a ten pound bowling ball in his right hand, not putting his fingers in the holes but cupping it.   
  
"I swear I've aged a year waiting for you to take your turn, Kurt." Wanda announced from the chair next to the electronic score board.  
  
"Perfection takes patience, mein fruend! I'm trying to find the zone." Kurt called back.  
  
"Find it quicker, I want to play TOO." Wanda lifted a drink in a straw-cup, taking a sip.  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes and took his steps forward, throwing the ball down the lane. It curved around, then hit the pins, leaving him with two remaining. "Awww man! Not good enough."  
  
"Something tells me this isn't normal." Came a voice from behind them.   
  
Wanda turned around to notice Lance approach the lane. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Bored. I could ask the same about you?" Lance looked at them, expecting a good answer.  
  
Kurt stood next to the ball return, waiting for his. "What, we can't be friends? Do I have to sign a petition... times suitable to see Wanda..."  
  
"What the 'crawler means is..." Wanda started, "Working together with the band, it was kinda fun just hanging out. So... why not hang out outside of it? Considering there is no band, anymore."   
  
"Did you guys want to keep the band together?" Lance blinked. "I thought it was an inconvenience for you... and Kurt, well... he was in it for Kitty. No offense, Kurt."  
  
Kurt threw his second ball, missing the final pin to pick up that spare. He shrugged and nodded to Lance, "None taken. I'll admit that I wasn't entirely fond of you before joining... but all this time together... I had fun. It's also nice to have friends outside of the institute. Even if they are former enemies."  
  
"Not so well put." Wanda rolled her eyes. "It's nice to have different friends outside of the main circle. Even though, in retrospect... we're part of the same circle just by association. But we have fun together."  
  
"You're serious? I guess I understand. Sort of." Lance scratched his head.  
  
Wanda stood and went to get her ball. "Last frame. We could head out to somewhere less crowded."  
  
"Great. Let's grab dinner then." Lance said.  
  
They finished off their game and returned the rental shoes. Now the three left the bowling center to get into Lance's Jeep and hit the local diner. They settled into a table.  
  
"So I called the Institute and Scott gave me major attitude. Who pissed in his Wheaties today? All I wanted was to talk to Kitty." Lance leaned back.  
  
"She's out of town, man. Scott just gets impatient with people." Kurt commented.  
  
"How many times have you called?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Only three! You'd think they would have at least told me where she went or how long she'll be." Lance shrugged, then looked at Kurt, "Well?"  
  
"... it's just... we don't know how long she'll be." Kurt said softly.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"All I know is that Logan is there, and it has something to do with her family.." Kurt raised his hands.  
  
"Whoa, you mean you guys don't even know? What kind of team ARE you?" Lance looked suspiciously at Kurt.  
  
Kurt shrugged, "One who leaves private things up to privacy." He left it at that, then somewhat changed the subject, "So you and Kitty are getting pretty close again, ja?"  
  
"You've got a problem with that, Elf-boy?" Lance went on the defensive.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened, "...no."  
  
"Calm down, Lance." Wanda, the rare voice of reason. "He just wants to know what all of us want to know. How serious is it this time?"  
  
"What do you consider serious?" Lance asked.  
  
"Come on, man. You know what she means. What is really going on between you two?" Kurt, less scared now.  
  
"Oh, I guess... I dunno." He paused, "Promise not to tell the guys?" Lance said to Wanda.  
  
"Do I talk to them? No. Fine, I promise." She looked Lance over, not sure where he's going with this.  
  
"I love her. With all my heart. And it bothers me that even her closest friends have no idea where she is, or what's going on with her. Not reassuring."  
  
Kurt was speechless. He pulled himself from shock and said softly, "... she'll be fine. I'll make sure you're the first person who knows when she gets back, okay?"  
  
"You better."  
  
*** 


	18. Chapter 18

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It had been almost a week and a half since the last time Lance had spoken to Kitty. After a week, he finally stopped calling and just got updates from Kurt instead. He stood in the local cd store, headphones on from one of the listening stations as he previewed some new music idly, to kill time.  
  
A body slipped in behind the boy, hands moved quickly to cover his eyes. Lance, startled, pulled the headphones off quickly. The person moved in closer and whispered into his ear, "Guess who?"  
  
"Kitty!?" He moved forward to turn around and view the girl behind the voice. He wasn't wrong, but there was still a bit of shock on his face as he viewed her.  
  
The brunette looked different than the last time he had seen her. Her hands rested on her hips, a smile across her face. The major change was not style of dress or mannerism, but the fact that her hair was pretty short. The ponytail completely gone, her hair flaired out and styled.  
  
"What happened to you?!" He stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're gone for almost two weeks and your hair... what happened?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Kitty sounded just a little bitter about that. "I'm glad I'm home, though. Miss me?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Summers must hate me by now, with how often I called."  
  
"Scott never much liked you before. So that's not something new." Kitty smiled.  
  
"So what's with this Meg Ryan thing you have going here? I mean... it's different..." Lance carefully touched Kitty's now shortened hair.  
  
"I'm not too fond of it either, but sometimes you just have to roll with the punches and deal with whatever life throws at you." Kitty made a face, but didn't seem to want to elaborate, "Want to go somewhere? I figure, if I'm stuck out of school today, might as well make the best of it." Kitty commented.  
  
"When'd you get back?" Lance asked.  
  
"Like an hour ago. Way too late to do anything productive today." She crossed her arms, seemingly annoyed with herself.  
  
"Uh okay. Let's get the jeep, we can go somewhere to eat if you want." They exited the music store.  
  
"Great, anything but Asian. I'm thinking... Italian maybe? That'd be nice. Something completely drenched in tomato sauce sounds like a winner to me." Kitty stretched, climbing into Lance's jeep.  
  
Lance got into the drivers side. "Sounds good." He started up the vehicle and drove to the nearest Italian place. They got seated inside the restraunt and looked over the menus. He looked over at her for a long moment, saying softly. "Wow, you look... older."  
  
"Would you believe, I feel older too? It's been a long week or so." Kitty looked at Lance, then back down at her menu.  
  
"If you want to talk about it..."  
  
"I don't." She stopped him.  
  
"Right, but if you do, I'm here."  
  
Kitty nodded, "I know you are." She smiled warmly and picked something out to order. The waiter comes to the table and takes their menus and food orders.  
  
"Well, lucky for you, I've got a surprise for you. What are you doing on saturday?" Lance asked, returning the warm smile.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I am never performing in anything like that again."   
  
Lance laughed, "Not a chance. I wouldn't do that to you. No, this is way better. Close your eyes."  
  
Kitty didn't like that idea, but hesitantly did. "Okay?"  
  
He reached over the table and took her hand, carefully unfolding the fingers so that her palm was facing upwards. He placed a piece of paper in it. "Alright."  
  
Kitty closed her fingers around the paper, then opened up her eyes. She looked down at it, "A train schedule?"  
  
"Right. Look at the one I have circled?" He urged.  
  
"New York City? Got something in mind?" She raised an eyebrow, not following.  
  
Lance reached back to take her hand in his, "I was thinking, since I had a little bit of extra cash... you know, because of the contest... we could take a trip to the city together and finally see 'Rent'. My treat."  
  
Kitty blinked. She looked down at the hands that held hers, then back up into Lance's brown eyes. "... I... no. Lance, no. That's your prize money. You should save it, buy something you NEED."  
  
"Who needs anything? I've got what I want." He took a serious tone. "And I want to do this, with you."  
  
The food arrives at the table. Kitty abruptly pulled back from Lance, "Well, I think you should keep it and use it on something important."  
  
"You are important. Don't you get that?" He started to eat his food.  
  
Kitty let out a soft sigh, "Yeah, but..."  
  
"But nothing. I want to do this. I'd rather spend it on something I want to do instead of something useless that I don't really need." Lance added. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Sure, okay. We'll go then." She submitted to his whim. "Are we inviting Kurt and Wanda?" She asked, absentmindedly.  
  
"Uh... I dunno. Should we?" Lance wasn't sure about that.  
  
"...ooh... OH... you wanted this to be like a... you and me and that's it sort of thing..." She poked a fork into her pasta idly.   
  
"Sorta, but now that you mention it, we could ask them if they'd want to come. It's only fair."  
  
"It's not like they're dating or anything though. This'll be a bit of a... date thing, right?"  
  
"Well, of course. I'm not ASKING you to go as 'just a friend', you know." Lance smirked.  
  
Kitty shook her head, "I'd be disappointed if you were." She blushed, "That is, I know we're more than that now." She bit her tongue. Another thought popped into mind that she chose not to vocalize. 'And while we're at it, we should stay the night in the city together. Rent a hotel room. Yeah, right. Really bad idea.' She spoke up, "... maybe it is a good idea to ask them along, anyway. We don't have to spend the whole time with them, but an invitation to the show should be good enough. They may just say no. And while we're on the subject, are they ACTUALLY dating or what? That's all I've heard about, is how Kurt's hanging out at your house a lot lately, or out with Wanda. Did I miss something?"  
  
"Didn't he have a girlfriend? What's her name... Amanda?" Lance recalled.  
  
"I thought so too, but then he had some trouble with her parents. Something with Toad, and his image inducer. Apparently she was forbidden to see him, so the relationship was hard to upkeep. I'm not sure, but I thought they called it quits for a while." Kitty replied with a hum. "Still. I just can't get over that."  
  
"As far as I know, nothing is going on. That is, as far as I know. They just kill time a lot together." Lance shrugged.  
  
"Time for me to tease Kurt later." She grinned. "Y'know, after I dull down the initial shock of my change in appearance."  
  
Lance said softly, "It's different, yeah. But... you look nice."  
  
"You're just saying that because I'm self conscious about it." Kitty pointed the fork at him.  
  
"No! Really, you look great. I'm not just being nice." He smiled and finished his plate.  
  
"Thanks." She didn't seem to believe him. "So... what, should I ask Kurt? Or is this going to be our little secret?"  
  
Lance shrugged. "Your choice. I'd like it to be just us... but... I'm not sure."  
  
"No, it's okay. It'll be just us, then." Kitty smiled, making the decision. She idly played with her short hair.  
  
"Okay then. The plan'll be we head out early saturday morning and attempt to rush, then if that doesn't work out I'll bite the bullet and get normal tickets."  
  
"Rush? What's that?" Kitty blinked.  
  
"So like... the creator, he thought it'd be a good idea to allow normal folks without the funds to catch Broadway shows the ability to see them for an inexpensive price. Every day they have something like fourty... or twenty... something like that.. tickets set aside for awesome near the front seating. First two rows. They call it 'rushing'. In some places, they have it so you stand in line for many hours... first come first serve. However, since this is an every day sort of thing, instead of having campers - they do it in a lottery type fashion. They draw the winners two hours before the show from a bucket, sell the tickets, and that's it. Only twenty dollars a ticket, too." Lance explained.  
  
"You sure know a lot about that..." Kitty looked curious.  
  
"I had a friend who liked it."  
  
"Old girlfriend, perhaps?" She teased.  
  
"Maybe. Why, jealous?" Lance smirked, obviously teasing.  
  
"No. She's not here now, I don't think I have much to worry about." Kitty said confidently.  
  
Lance paid the bill and got ready to leave. "Ooh, look at the confidence level on YOU. That week away must have been something else."  
  
"That's one way of putting it." Kitty got up and followed Lance out. "I guess just drop me off at the Institute. I have some stuff I need to do... and probably loads of homework to catch up on. The Professor already told Kurt to pick up my homework from my classes, so it's all fun until friday."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"Lucky me, indeed." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
The jeep pulled up to the Institute. Kitty pointed to the box, "I'll walk from here. Trust me." She leaned over and hugged Lance, "See you soon. Bye."  
  
Lance hugged back with a "Bye" as well. She hopped out of the jeep and phased through the front gates, giving Lance one last wave before he pulled away.  
  
Kitty walked back to the mansion. Not with too much of an agenda or even drive to get back inside of the mansion walls. She phased through the front door, then she heard it.  
  
"Half-Pint! What in the blazes are you doin' outside?" Logan demanded.   
  
"I went for a walk. I don't see what the big deal is." She looked at the door, then back at Logan. Almost innocent.  
  
"You've done more than walkin'." He took a sniff. "I told you to stay put. We've still got a few things to go over about that trip."  
  
Kitty looked at Logan, "I just needed to get away from everything for a few minutes. Respect that, 'kay? I came back as soon as I was finished. You know it's been rough. I needed a dose of something more down to earth." She resigned, "I'm sorry. I'll try to remember that my actions sometimes take on a life of their own and that it's not just me, but there's a whole family of people who worry about me. Blood related or otherwise."  
  
"Still got that fighting urge, don'tcha?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm working on it." She side-glanced.  
  
"Doin' a better job than I would." Logan commented. "C'mon, let's get you settled back in."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*** 


	19. Chapter 19

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
To: Steven P. P: Sure, those are valid Amanda appearances, but those also happened during third season. Fourth season already has played and ended, and we have yet to see her really making an impact in his life since then. And, strictly between me and you, it's all hearsay. Kitty doesn't *really* know what's going on Kurt's life, only Kurt does. He hasn't said anything. So her telling Lance this is just her observation of the situation, but not the *real* situation ^_^; The story takes place where fifth season would be happening. I've dropped hints as to where everyone is, but just to mention: Kurt & Rogue as Seniors, Kitty's a Junior, Danielle exists, Pooky has been banished, and the teams are sort of... not fighting. At least it's the magical universe where this fic takes place in an ideal concept of where fifth season could have headed. Kurt and Wanda are just friends, they're technically not paired up in that way (Unless you SEE it as that way). I hope that clears up a little bit of it all.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lance looked at his watch. Still pretty early. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake himself up a little more before pushing the button on the call box at the gates to the Xavier Institute.  
  
"What kind of person comes to a house on a saturday at this hour?" Said the male voice over the box.  
  
"Uh..." Lance pushed the button, "Lance Alvers? I'm here to pick up Kitty. We have a... date."  
  
"At this hour? Are you CRAZY?" Said the voice.  
  
"Whoever this is, just let me in okay? She's expecting me."  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Lance." The voice said, before there was a buzzing noise and the gates opened up.  
  
Lance grumbled to himself, "Bratty X-Geeks." He pulled his jeep around to the front, turned off the engine and got out. He walked over to the door and gave it a knock.  
  
The door was answered by a rather tired looking Bobby Drake. He walked away from the door, leaving it open for Lance, "She's in a training session with Logan. She'll be out soon."  
  
Lance looked at the door. He rolled his eyes and closed it. 'What am I supposed to do... find a couch and wait? Thanks for the help.' His eyes shifted around, looking for a chair or couch. "Maybe I should wait in her room and surprise her!" He yelled after Bobby.  
  
"Dude, I care enough not to have you eighty-sixed from the house. Just sit down. I'll let them know you're here." Bobby left the foyer to a hallway.  
  
The couch beckoned Lance. He sat down on it and waited.  
  
***  
  
"Not bad, Half-Pint. Not bad at all." Logan admired the destruction of a few training dummys.   
  
"... are we done? I'm going to the city today." Kitty reached for a towel.  
  
"Your shruggin' off your trainin' for a day trip? With who, the Alvers kid?" Logan looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"Yes, 'The Alvers kid'." She used her fingers to quote what Logan had said, "I feel like I've done more training in the last two weeks than I have in my entire time at this place."  
  
"You probably have."  
  
"I deserve a break. No more ninja Kitty for today." She waved, crossing her arms to emphasis that.  
  
"Sure ya do, kiddo. You've been through a lot." He reached over and put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "And you've earned it."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." A voice came over the loud system, "But Lance is here for Kitty. Should I kick him out or is he actually supposed to be here?"  
  
"Yes, he is. You know, it's not funny anymore..." Kitty yelled up at the voice, "Can't I like... have some kind of life?" She tightened her fists.  
  
"Easy there. Hit the showers and go have your day. I'll deal with the 'Iceman' later in HIS training session." Logan smirked.  
  
Kitty relaxed, "Nothing I could do would be as bad as what YOU could do. Have fun." She turned and left the Danger Room.  
  
"Oh believe me, I will."  
  
***  
  
Lance yawned. He looked at his watch again. Probably the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. He sighed, 'I wonder if he actually told them, or if I'm just waiting here for nothing. Maybe I should look around for her anyway. I kinda remember my way around...' He stood up, stretched, and went up the main large staircase. He made a turn, and proceeded to walk down the main hall for the girls rooms. 'Now, if only I can remember what door...' He looked around.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom putting the final touches to her hairstyle. Already dressed in a casual longsleeved blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror one final time, not entirely pleased with herself, as she stepped out of the bathroom. She turned the corner and saw Lance standing in the hall, alone. His back to her. She smiled and stepped stealthfully up behind him. She wrapped her arms quickly around him from behind, then partially phased him with her so that he couldn't move. Kitty pressed herself against him and whispered into his ear, "Looking for someone?" She quickly let go and stepped back.  
  
Lance whipped around, "Where the hell did you come from!? I didn't even hear you!"  
  
"The advantage of being lighter than air sometimes. Been waiting long?" She asked.  
  
"A little under a half hour. We could still make the next train if we leave now." Lance looked at his watch again.  
  
"I'm ready, lemme grab my bag and we're off. Wait here." Kitty walked on by to her room. "Oh, and Lance? It's this one." She phased through the door. She returned only moments later with a small backpack-like bag, and wearing a jacket. She smiled warmly and tiptoed up to kiss Lance on the lips.  
  
Lance was surprised at the sudden affection, but he didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around her in return, enjoying the kiss. A voice called out from behind them with "Ahem!". The two pulled away from each other to see Ororo happen upon them.  
  
"Should I be concerned about this?" Ororo teased.  
  
"...No, Ororo. We were just... leaving." Kitty blushed and grabbed Lance's hand "Let's go." They headed downstairs to the Jeep.  
  
Lance drove to the train station, with them just barely catching the train into the city by a few short minutes. It was a quick rush. They settled into their seats on the train. Kitty sat by the window, Lance beside her.  
  
Kitty gazed out the window as the train pulled off from the Bayville station. She let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."  
  
"Tell me about it." Lance slipped an arm around behind her. His other hand reached and touched her left hand that was between them. He said softly. "So... how're things? I haven't talked to you in a day or two."  
  
"I'm almost caught up on school. Almost. All I really need to do is throw in an extra credit assignment with a killer essay and maybe a graph and I should be good." Kitty sounded confident. "My own fault, though."  
  
"How is it your fault? Wasn't it some sort of mission they sent you on?" Lance asked.  
  
"...no." Kitty corrected. "No, it was my fault."  
  
"How? I don't even know where you went. They wouldn't tell me." Lance seemed annoyed.  
  
"Well... to be fair 'they' didn't even know." She started, "I kinda ended up in Japan. And then I sorta found myself being tracked by police for trying to steal from an ATM. And I kinda got a little... confused in the head. I think I even tried to kill Logan at some point." She shook her head, "Plus sides: I learned Japanese, I learned how to fight better, and the theft charges were dropped. So yeah, my own fault."  
  
"What?!" Lance looked at her, dumbfounded. "You WHAT?"  
  
"Lower your voice, geez." She looked embarassed. "I followed my Dad there. Logan caught up to me, after I left behind a way obvious trail. Either way, it's over with. And I'm glad. Don't act so surprised."  
  
"A thief, though? What, did you take lessons from Tabitha on how to beat up machines for ultimate profit or something?" Lance asked.  
  
"I needed money. I wasn't in the right train of thought. I wouldn't make the same mistakes if I had to do it over again, but that's neither here nor there." She paused, then looked at Lance, "I'm not going to justify what happened to me for you. I'm already living with the consequences." Kitty's tone was serious.  
  
Lance noticed the tone and the way she acted. He gave her a gentle squeeze, "No, you don't. I'm just surprised. I actually find it kind of endearing. Maybe a bit exciting."  
  
"You would." She lightened up her tone, but only by a little. "I know you'd rather I be a bad girl." Kitty now teased.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" He returned the tone, "I'm happy with you as you. Not some stereotype. I just happened to... crap, I know I'm going to say the wrong thing here."  
  
Kitty couldn't help but laugh at that. "I won't get mad."  
  
"It's just..." Lance searched for the words, "It's nice to know that you aren't perfect. Not that I thought you WERE perfect... you are perfect... just in the... aw man..."  
  
"I'm flawed, I'm not perfect, and I know what you mean." Kitty playfully nudged Lance. "Despite what my grades are."  
  
"I just can't see you knocking over an ATM machine." He tried to backpedal just a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, well, it happened." She shrugged. "Hey... we're almost into the city."  
  
"You're right. Then we catch the connection to drop us off near the theater." Lance pulled out a small piece of paper with instructions.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going, or what you're doing?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do we have much of a choice? Besides, this is New York. Even if YOU don't know where you're going, someone is bound to." He shrugged.  
  
"And what if they give us the wrong directions? You haven't exactly thought this through." Kitty teased.  
  
"Hey, shut up, alright? It'll work out." Lance looked annoyed.  
  
"Make me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Lance smirked. Taunting him usually wasn't the best way to handle things. He never backed down from a challenge. His left hand slid over to Kitty's stomach, tickling her now.  
  
Kitty shrieked and struggled playfully, "Lance!" She tried to grip his hand with hers to stop the tickle-assault. "Cut it out!"  
  
"Make me." He returned the challenge, in the same tone as she had given him. Kitty lifted his hand so it didn't touch her, she slid in closer and bridged the gap with a playful kiss. This was her way of stopping him. He stopped tickling. He repositioned his hand in hers, clasping her fingers gently.  
  
Kitty broke the kiss first. She blushed and whispered, "You never know how much you miss the little things, until you take them for granted." Kitty put her head on his shoulder, hugging softly against him.  
  
"I know I missed you." He kissed her on the top of her head.   
  
The train pulled into the station and stopped. Kitty and Lance got up from their chair and headed to the exit. He took her hand, and lead her down a staircase, to another level, "We need to get fare for the buses." The crowd was pretty dense. They stood in line as he fished around for a few dollars in his pocket.  
  
"Wow, it's busy."  
  
"It's like eleven twenty on a saturday, you expect it to be slow?" Lance asked. "I hope we get to the theatre in enough time to rush."  
  
"That'd be nice. Save you some money."  
  
"I don't care about the money. It's the seating that's killer." They got up to the machine. He put in money for his fare, pushing a few buttons and getting a ticket. Then did the same for Kitty. He handed her the ticket, "Let's hurry." Lance reached down and grabbed her free hand again, following signs to the bus they needed to board. He stepped through the doors, then pulled her close to him in the bus full of people.  
  
"Welcome to New York, huh?" Kitty commented. She looked around at the different people.  
  
"A little busier than we're used to, like back in Illinois." Lance hugged Kitty to him.  
  
Kitty smiled at that. That's one of the things they had in common that she sometimes forgot about. "Chicago has it's moments." She relaxed against him then said, "Do you know what stop we're supposed to get off on? I'll admit, manuevering any bus system isn't part of my vast array of skills."  
  
"That's a funny way of putting it." He laughed, "Don't worry, I've got it. Next stop." He moved away from her and took her hand. They filed out of the bus as it made the stop.  
  
The two walked along the city street and across the crosswalk to the theatre. It had a big display marquee for the musical, RENT. In the front there was a table with a few index cards on it, pens, and two men behind it with a barrel.   
  
"So what do we do?" She murmured to Lance.  
  
"We both write our names on a card each, and put 'two' for the amount of tickets." Lance gestured, going up to the table.  
  
"What if, in an unlikely circumstance that we both win?" Kitty wrote down her name and put the number two. She handed it to the guy behind the desk who tossed it in the barrel.  
  
"Oh, then one of us just says we don't want it anymore, and they pick another card. That's all." He finished writing his out, handing it to the guy and stepping back. "Now we just wait until noon for them to draw the cards."  
  
"Exciting." Kitty leaned back against a pole. Lance moved in next to her. Her phone rang from inside her bag. She pulled the bag around to her front, fishing out the cell phone.   
  
"Hello?" Kitty talked to the phone. "What, no. Can't. I'm not even remotely close to there right now. I'm in New York City." She made a face, "Yes, Logan and Ororo know I'm here. Then you'll just have to figure out how to fix your own computer, or wait until I get back tonight. Try Mr. McCoy. Oh well, then I guess you're screwed. No, I won't walk you through it over the phone." She smiled at Lance and snuggled up against him, "I'll be back later tonight. No, I don't know when. I'm with someone right now, okay? It's a little rude to be on the phone, y'know. Yes. Why, you got a problem with that? Oog. Whatever. I'm hanging up now." She pressed the 'end call' button on the phone. "Some of those kids, I swear." She put the phone away.  
  
"One of the 'new recruits'?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah, Roberto. I swear, I went through and gave them tutorials and strict explanations and they still manage to mess up things." Kitty seemed annoyed. "Freaking X-Babies."  
  
"And yet, they're not much younger than you are. In fact, some are older. Don't be so harsh, Kitty. Not everyone is a super-genius like you." Lance commented.  
  
"Hey... wait a sec. Does that make you uncomfortable? That I'm smart?" Kitty looked up at Lance, unsure his tone.  
  
"Not in the least. I'm just saying you should be nicer to the new recruits, that's all. I was one, once."  
  
"Oh yeah, and we saw how THAT turned out." She laughed.  
  
The men behind the table announced that they'd start calling off names. Six names had been called, until finally, "Katherine Pryde?"  
  
"They called you! Get up there!" Lance pushed her.   
  
Kitty blinked and stumbled. She got in the line. Lance walked over and gave her the fourty dollars for the tickets. She got approached again to confirm that she wanted two tickets still. Lance hung back at the pole and waited for the remaining names to be called, which he wasn't one.  
  
"Like, wow. Only been in New York for a half hour and I actually won something!" She commented to no one in particular. The line moved and she paid for the tickets, then rejoined Lance. "Looks like we have our show tickets. Two hours to kill... up for a bite to eat?"  
  
"Good idea." He took her hand and started down the street, away from the theatre.  
  
*** 


	20. Chapter 20

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Oh wow, my first 100 review story. I'm stunned.  
  
The Son of Logan and Ororo: Yes, it is a reference to that.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Two hours breezed by faster than they had imagined. They had deli sandwiches and even widdled down the time at an arcade located barely a block away. Before they knew it, it was time to get back to the Nederlander to catch the two o'clock show.  
  
Kitty presented their tickets to the usher, who pointed them to the area. They took their seats, somewhere in the second row. Almost close enough to touch the stage.  
  
"I can't believe these..." Kitty looked around. "Is this normal?"  
  
"Happens every show. Even the tour shows do something like this. Cool, isn't it?" Lance pulled Kitty into her seat.   
  
She fell back and smiled at Lance. "... thanks. Really. I don't even know what to say. This is just so great."  
  
Lance leaned over the middle arm guards and kissed her on the lips. "You don't need to thank me." He reached down and took her hand as an actor walked onto the stage, picking up a guitar and sitting down on a single table placed near the center of the stage. The audience cheered. Kitty and Lance shifted their attention forward to the front as the lights in the auditorium dimmed down.   
  
The main actor on stage tuned the guitar, or at least that's what it sounded like. Another actor joined the stage to set up a small portable video camera. The second actor was dressed in a coat, long scarf, glasses, and slacks. He turned to address the audience, "We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Mark, and my roomate, Roger. We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory."  
  
***  
  
The song ended as Act I came to a close. The lights rose in the auditorum for intermission as a few people got up from their chairs to take care of business or stretch. Kitty turned to Lance, "Did you see that? She pointed at us when we mooed!"  
  
"Yeah! Makes me want to go out and stage a protest or something." Lance grinned.  
  
"Maybe later, huh?" Kitty gave Lance's hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm going to head to the bathroom."  
  
"Hurry back." Lance leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, '...So how do I tell her? I want to. I'm not even sure if she feels the same way. God, I'm scared.'  
  
Kitty looked over the small booth selling souvenirs of the show. She opened her wallet and look over her funds. She turned back and headed down the aisle to where the seats were. "Hello again." She took her seat.  
  
"Hey back at you." Lance put an arm around her. "Was it a long line?"  
  
"Not really. I checked out the booth. They've got shirts and even a little cow that says 'Moo with me'. We should get something after the show." Kitty smiled.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." He said, then ermed, "Say uh... Kitty..."  
  
"Yeah?" Kitty looked over at Lance, "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted--" His sentence cut short when the cast filed on stage and the lights dimmed. He leaned in close and said, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Kitty nodded as Act II started up.  
  
***  
  
"No day but today..." The entire ensemble sang. On the back of the theatre wall was projected a film of the actors from the play, as their characters. A powerful and moving end as the entire company came on stage to take their final bows. Kitty and Lance stood up and clapped for the amazing performance. The house lights came up and the crowd started to part through and move down the aisles.   
  
Lance squeezed Kitty's hand. "Did you like it?" He asked.  
  
"It was good. Really good." Kitty smiled, a little misty eyed.  
  
"Did you cry?" He looked at her, unsure of how to respond to that.   
  
"Eh... well, maybe a little. It got me a few times." She wiped her cheek. "I think I'll have to borrow the soundtrack a little longer from you. Which reminds me... this doesn't exactly seem like your thing."  
  
"... what, a guy can't like a musical? Wait, don't answer that." Lance walked with Kitty over to the concession booth. "You already figured out how I know about it."  
  
"So I was right, an ex-girlfriend?" She bought a tee-shirt and a necklace. Kitty put the items in her bag.  
  
Lance also bought a shirt, and the stuffed animal cow. "... sure..." He seemed nervous, touching upon the subject. "People you meet throughout your life influence what you like and know, just by association and exposure... and uh... she was a good friend."  
  
They stepped out of the theatre. He held the cow small stuffed cow in both his hands, looking down at it as they returned to the streets of New York.  
  
"Do you miss her?" Kitty asked. Her voice was curious, not angry at all.  
  
"We were better friends than we were anything else." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, though. We lost touch with each other after I found out about my little gift. Then I came to Bayville."  
  
"Oh..." Kitty remembered when they had first met. "I see."  
  
Lance paused and turned to Kitty. He offered her the stuffed animal. "Here. It wants you to moo with it."  
  
Kitty looked down at it and let out a laugh. She stepped forward and hugged Lance around the neck. "Thanks." Lance returned the hug, stunned at the affectionate response.   
  
"So uh... what do we do now?" He asked, a little nervous.  
  
She pulled away from the embrace and looked into his eyes, "You mean... you only planned as far as this? Good job." She giggled.  
  
"No! Well, maybe." He smiled, "We could always go back to that arcade. You seemed to like that 'Dance Dance' game."  
  
"No way! I sucked at that. Not as much as you..." Kitty teased.  
  
"I refuse to dance to a song called 'It's Raining Men'. Sorry."  
  
"So no arcades." She took Lance's hand and started walking. "What about Rockefeller Center? Maybe we could check out some stores around there."  
  
Lance joked, "Shopping? Here, let me hide my enthusiasm. Oh wait! That's not hiding." She nudged him playfully. "Seriously, Kitty. I'll be the first to admit I have no idea what to do in this large of a city."  
  
"Same here. So let's just walk toward Rockefeller Center, and maybe we'll find something worth doing between here and there. If not, we could always head back toward the station and then to Bayville and find something... entertaining to do there." Kitty hinted, almost implied something more there. Lance caught the hint, but wasn't sure how respond.  
  
"... why, pretty Kitty, I'd almost think you were flirting with me."  
  
"Not much there to 'think' about." Kitty smirked.  
  
"K-Kitty!" He stammered. "You're makin' me blush."  
  
She laughed and nudged him, "That was the point, silly. You know me well enough..."  
  
"Well enough to know you're not serious." He nudged back.  
  
Kitty smiled nervously, "Yeah." Her arm snugged around Lance from behind as they walked together. The ground rumbled slightly. This caused a glance from Kitty up to Lance, "... was that you?"  
  
"No." Lance looked confused.   
  
Her eyes shifted from Lance over to down the a cross-street they were at. Traffic backed up, and a few plumes of smoke. Police cornering off the area in an effort to contain whatever is going on.  
  
"What the..." Kitty started to walk toward it. "C'mon, Lance." She grabbed his hand and pulled him  
  
Lance didn't follow, which caused her to stumble. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
She pointed, "There! Someone might need our help." Kitty managed to get him to walk with her.  
  
"I hate to be the break it to you, but we're not in Bayville. The authorities have it under control. We don't NEED to help, Kitty. It's our vacation."  
  
"... so just because I'm on a break, I can't help out in a crisis situation?" She looked at him, just waiting for his response.  
  
"No... I... Kitty, the police is already here. They're capable of doing it themselves, you know. It's New York City. They can handle it."  
  
Kitty shook her head, "No, Lance. I'm going to check it out anyway. You can stay here or you can come with. I've got to at least check."  
  
"Sure Kitty, okay." He gave in to her urge. "Let's get a closer look."  
  
The two ran toward the excitement, or at least what appeared to be the tail end of it. Crumbled debris blocked the path from further down the street, with cars in the distance crashed together and almost piled atop each other. Whatever stormed through there made a huge mess. They got close enough to where the police had set up a line.  
  
Kitty went up to the first uniformed person she saw. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's not safe for you kids to be around here. It's best to just turn around and take an alternate route." The officer assured, "It's dangerous.."  
  
"He's right, we should head back..." Lance started.  
  
"That's not my question." She asked again, "What happened?"  
  
"It's those superheroes. Crazy people in tights, always think they've got free reign on the city. Property damage, hah. What do they care?"  
  
"... What kind of superheroes?" Kitty wondered. Were the X-Men there? "What do you mean? We're not from around here."  
  
"What kind? That's a loaded question, kid. We got all sorts. This one in particular? He calls himself the Spider-Man. A vigilante who decided to have a little showdown with some crazed freak in the middle of our street. Who knows how many people are trapped in that mess. It'll take days to clean up after this. It's like they don't even understand that normal folk've got to deal with the aftermath."  
  
"That's not true!" Kitty reacted. "Of course they know."  
  
Lance put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."  
  
"I am calm. How can you be so calm? Oh wait, you don't want anything to do with this hero stuff." Kitty's words cut into him, almost like a knife.  
  
"... this isn't about me. Let the man do his job. Thanks for the information, officer." Lance gently urged Kitty to move away from the police lines.  
  
She looked at the damage, then back at Lance. She stepped forward and slipped her bag off her shoulder and tossed it into him forcefully. He was winded by the throw. "Use my phone, call the Institute or don't, I don't care. I'm going in. They need my help here."  
  
Lance's eyes widened, his hand reached out to grab her but missed. She had already turned intangible and ran into the scene. "No! Kitty!"  
  
*** 


	21. Chapter 21

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 21  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The young brunette girl ran past the crowd and through the officer that tried to stop her. Stunned, the officer could only watch as she disappeared into the fallen wreckage. Lance grumbled and fished out the phone from her tiny backpack. He turned it on and scrolled through a number list. He pushed the call button.  
  
"... Yeee-loo." A male voice answered.  
  
"Pietro, it's me, Lance." He shifted positions, looking into the blocked area.  
  
"Oh hey Lance. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Put Wanda on." Lance demanded.  
  
"Oh, so that's what I am to you, an answering service?" Pietro scoffed.  
  
"C'mon Pietro, I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Yeah sure, hold on."   
  
Lance continued to watch the unchanged area. He grumbled, 'I'm tense like something is wrong... but nothing is happening. Dammit...'  
  
"Pietro said you wanted to talk to me?" Wanda through the phone.  
  
"Wanda! I need your advice."  
  
"... you're speaking to the wrong person."  
  
"We're in New York City. Me and Kitty. Something is happening here... "  
  
"What kind of something?" Wanda asked, "You're not asking me for love advice, are you?" She joked.  
  
"No, I'm serious. She ran off. She's like... trying to play hero. This city block is all busted up because of some showdown or another with some local tights-wearing guy."  
  
"Uhm... I'm failing to see why you needed to call me." Wanda sounded annoyed.  
  
"What DO I do here!? I got this bad feeling written all over this. Do I call the Institute? She's just nuts, she just ran in there..." Lance sounded a little frantic.  
  
"Calm down, Lance." Wanda clearly stated, "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want your opinion on what I should do. My hands are tied, I can't even help... she just phased..."  
  
"Want me to call? I know how well you get along with everyone there." Wanda commented.  
  
"Yes. Do that. I'll keep her phone on. I'll call you if anything changes. Keep Pietro's phone on you."  
  
"Roger, and out."  
  
***  
  
The street was a mess. Cars upon cars crashed together, some piled up on each other in a neat, unreachable by normal means type formation. Kitty got to the center of the mess and became solid. She looked around, analyzing the situation. Her eyes shifted to the first car. She ran to the side and looked in through the window, "Anyone in there?" A driver. She quickly phased through the door and grabbed the person, phasing them with her out, away from the damaged area. She spoke to the person, "I'm going back to check for others. Let the police know." She quickly phased back through and started checking other cars.  
  
***  
  
Wanda dialed a number and put Pietro's cell phone to her ear.  
  
"Xavier Institute." Said a female voice.  
  
"Yes, uhm... is Kurt in?" Wanda voiced.  
  
"Sure, hold on." In the backround, it can be heard, "Hey Kurt, it's the other woman! You've got a call!"  
  
Wanda kept herself in check until Kurt picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kurt answered.  
  
"Kurt, it's Wanda." She waited until she heard the other phone hang up.  
  
"I figured as much. What's up?"  
  
"First, tell whoever it was that said that - they're on borrowed time. Second, you need to get over here... now." Wanda urged, "I'll explain as soon as you're here."  
  
"Vas? Okay. I'll be over in a minute. Bye." Kurt hung up the phone.  
  
Wanda closed Pietro's cell phone, but slipped it in her pocket. She checked her watch, then waited until Kurt teleported into the living room of the brotherhood boarding house. She commented, "Two minutes."  
  
"I had to get my shoes on." Kurt smiled. "So what is the emergency?"  
  
"You know, I'm just not sure." She motioned for Kurt to sit down, "I just got a really weird call from Lance."  
  
"Isn't Kitty with Lance today?"  
  
"Yes, in the city. He started rambling about a city block and some guys in tights... I don't get it. Anywhos, Kitty decided to ditch him and run off into whatever was going down."  
  
Kurt looked nervous, "Ja, that sounds like her."  
  
"We're not confused about her identity, here. Lance is worried about what she's getting herself into."  
  
"We are X-Men. Kitty, like me, is one of the senior students. She probably just went where she thought she was needed."  
  
"So should we do something? Tell the others?" Wanda looked at Kurt.  
  
"If something happens, sure. We can go to the Institute and tell someone. I'm sure the Professor would like to know, regardless."  
  
"Yeah, Lance seemed pretty spooked. Let's get over there." Wanda agreed.  
  
"Hold on tight." He grabbed Wanda's arm and teleported away.  
  
***  
  
It had been ten minutes. Ten minutes of diving in and out of cars, checking for trapped or scared people and getting them away from the wreckage and to safety. Kitty moved from one car to the next, checking through the final few. She halfway phased into a car, looking around on the inside. Nobody left, and that was the last one. Kitty moved back out of the car, her back to the center of the main demolition area. Without warning, a violent force crashed against her from behind, smashing her against the car in front of her and delivering a sharp blow to her head. Kitty was winded. Her body crumpled against car in front of her, not triggering her mutant ability but attempting to stay conscious. The blood from the open wound on her head stung her eyes.  
  
'Ow... ow... something must have exploded. Just take a minute, don't panic. Breath in... w..what the-!' Kitty's thoughts were stopped halfway from being picked up forcefully by a new figure in the area. She was slammed painfully into the car again, then her hair was pulled back. The person was behind her, so she couldn't get a view. He gripped her with an arm around her neck, another down around her waist. He apparently was trying to make some sort of point, with Kitty as his ragdoll.  
  
"What're you gonna do now, Spider-Man? Wouldn't want to put more people in danger, right?" Said the voice. His grip on Kitty tight.   
  
"Hold on there! If it's me you're after, you're sure going about this the wrong way." said the other figure, which was designated as 'Spider-Man'.  
  
Kitty's eyes were closed. She couldn't see anyway. 'Just focus on the voice. The guy doesn't even know you're awake.'  
  
"Am I?" Asked the man.  
  
"Yes!" Kitty phased forward, out of his grasp. She dove toward the pavement, then half-turned becoming solid just long enough to deliver a strong kick to the mans body. She rolled and straightened herself out into a fighting stance. The figure in front of her blurred. She relied on instinct, throwing a few more punches and kicks that connected on the assailant. She growled and kept her stance, "You want me to bring it? It's already been broughten! C'mon, who's defenseless now?!"   
  
  
  
A short growl escaped his mouth as he turned and jumped over the cars, away from the scene.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty yelled as the blurry figure ran off. "Come back here, you coward!"  
  
The man in red-spandex-like material landed next to Kitty, "Are you alright? You're bleeding.."  
  
"I know I'm bleeding, thanks for pointing out the obvious." She gestures, "Like, what's wrong with you, go after that guy! You're the local hero, right? Do your job! I'll find my way back."  
  
He held up his hands, "Whatever you say, kid." The Spider-Man started his pursuit of the criminal.  
  
Kitty touched the gash on her head. It hurt a lot. She winced and tried to focus on where she came in at. 'Maybe I can phase through and get back to Lance, then the police will call the paramedics. Yeah... oh crap. I'm sooooo grounded. I'll never be able to leave the house now. Nevermind that now, just get to people.' She took a few steps forward and stumbled. The ground started to shake. She lost her footing and fell forward in one quick motion. 'Owww...'  
  
***  
  
The ground shook until finally a small path was cleared. Lance focused his mutant ability until the job was done. He struggled passed a police officer, ignoring their warnings. He was followed through the rubble until finally he found a break between that and the center, where Kitty was laying on the pavement.  
  
"Oh my God! Kitty!" Lance ran to her side. He kneeled down and touched her shoulder. A paramedic stopped Lance. "What're you doing?!" Lance scowled at the guy.   
  
"Sorry, sir. You shouldn't move her. She might have further injuries than we can see. Like a concussion, or spine trauma..."  
  
For that brief moment, Lance had pure fear written across his face. "... what're you saying? She's okay, right? She's okay... Kitty? Talk to me girl..."  
  
Kitty heard Lance's voice. She just couldn't respond. 'Why can't I say anything? Lance, I'm here. Lance? I hear you. Dammit. What do they mean... spine trauma!?'  
  
"Let's get a collar on her, then put her on the gurney. Don't move her any more than we have to." said the paramedic. "We need to move some of these cars out, get a clear path for us to get to the ambulance." The policeman took the order and ran off to help with that.  
  
Lance looked down at her, "...what were you doing?! What, save a few people, then what? You got yourself hurt. This is exactly why..." His voice trailed off, overcome with emotion.  
  
Kitty focused. She focused on staying awake, trying her best to respond to Lance before she decided a nap was a good idea on that oh so comfortable ground. ".... shut up...." she managed to mutter.  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
Two paramedics carefully applied a cervical collar to her, moving her as little as possible before helping her over to a gurney.   
  
"..h..hey! Can I ride along with? She's my girlfriend..." He looked at the paramedic, unsure about what else he should say.  
  
"Yeah, sure kid. Let's go." The paramedic said before loading the gurney into the back of the ambulance.  
  
*** 


	22. Chapter 22

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 22  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
"Took you long enough to call back. Lance... someone wants to talk to you." Said Wanda before he even spoke a word. She handed the phone over to Professor Xavier.  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Alvers." Xavier started.  
  
"... oh... oh crap. Uh... this is the Professor right? You need to get to New York City." Lance stammered. "There's been an accident."  
  
"Wanda and Kurt were just informing me of some trouble. What happened?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Lance almost yelled, "I told her not to go in there, but she did anyway! It's not my fault, Professor. I swear."  
  
"Calm down, Lance. What kind of accident? I can't read your mind from here, you have to explain it to me." He said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't... her head... there was blood... and they're doing x-rays... paramedics said something about maybe a concussion or spine trauma. Does that mean she can't walk? What does that mean!?" Lance sounded hysterical.  
  
Xavier's voice was calm, almost soothing, "Now Lance, where are you? Are you with her right now? I'll have to send an adult to the hospital for legality purposes and to pick you two up."  
  
"Wanda or Kurt, too?" Lance asked, "I want them here."  
  
"I understand, Lance."  
  
"... don't be mad at me, Professor. I know it may look bad, but... I told her not to get involved. I told her to stay behind, she could get hurt. This is one time I never wanted to be right." Lance pleaded.  
  
"No one is mad at you, Lance. Where are you now?"  
  
"Some urgent care center... uh... New York Hospital? It's where they brought us."  
  
"That's fine. Just stay where you are. Someone from the Institute will be there soon." Xavier assured. "I'm going to hand the phone back to Wanda now. Thank you."  
  
The Professor handed the phone to Wanda. Wanda spoke into it, "Are YOU okay?"  
  
"No." Lance said sharply. "Just make sure they don't leave without you or Kurt. I really need you guys here."  
  
"Okay Lance. Then I'm going to let you go, okay?"  
  
"Yeah... okay." Lance spoke softly.  
  
"You're not okay with that." Wanda noted.  
  
"No, but I'll live. Just get here soon."  
  
"You know these X-Men... I'm sure it won't be long. Bye." Wanda closed the phone.  
  
The office had Wanda, Kurt, and the Professor. Kurt was sitting down in a chair, Wanda stood near the desk where she retrieved the phone from Xavier, and he was behind it.  
  
"... so what is wrong?" Kurt voiced.  
  
"I'm not sure. The only definite is that Kitty is hurt."  
  
A voice came from behind the door, "What was that, Professor?"  
  
"... Scott, come in. You know, it's not polite to eavesdrop."  
  
"Sorry." Scott stepped in, "I heard you say Kitty was hurt? What's going on?"  
  
"It appears that the day trip to the city provided to be a little more dangerous than planned. She's at a hopsital getting taken care of."  
  
"She's what?" Scott looked shocked, "I'll prep the jet."  
  
"Hold on, Scott." Xavier interrupted. "It's going to be Kurt, Wanda, and either Logan or Ororo. I know how you feel about Mr. Alvers, and I'd rather not cause a conflict. He's completely innocent in this particular case."  
  
"I highly doubt that, sir."  
  
"Then keep your doubts to yourself. You can question him when he gets back to Bayville. In the meantime... Kurt, prepare the jet. I'll see who's available for the ride."  
  
"C'mon Wanda." Kurt took her arm and teleported them away from the office.  
  
Scott looked at Xavier. "But Sir..."  
  
"No buts, Scott. This conversation is over with."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***  
  
The hospital lobby was a boring place to be with it's magazines and small television that showed a local channel that was displaying some game show. Lance stared at the screen, not paying too much attention to who was winning or losing, but just for something to do.  
  
A light 'whir' noise echoed from the front entrance as people entered an exited the hospital. Then entered Wanda, Kurt, and Ororo. The beautiful African goddess stepped over to the receptionists desk, while Kurt and Wanda looked around the lobby for their friend.  
  
Wanda touched her hand on Lance's shoulder. He stirred out of his fixed gaze and blinked, startled. "Oh... OH, guys! You're here."  
  
"Usually pretty quickly by jet. How're you holding up?" Wanda took the seat next to Lance.  
  
"... okay, I guess. I'm not family, I can't even go in to see how she is. They haven't told me much other than 'She's stable'." Lance sighed.  
  
"I'm sure Ororo will be able to get in. Showing off fancy paper work as being her guardian and all. Really Lance, what kind of date did you go on to get in THIS kind of a mess?" Wanda joked, and he knew it.  
  
Lance's expression was still serious. He said softly, "You know me, dinner, movie, near death experience. Must be a Brotherhood thing."  
  
Kurt wandered over to where he spotted Wanda and Lance, "... so what's the deal, man?"  
  
"Must be one of those goodie-goodie traits that she had to follow. I told her to..." His voice started to shake. He was trying his best to be lighthearted, but couldn't any longer. "...what's going to happen? I'm so scared. Last thing she said to me was 'Shut up'. Oh man."  
  
"Shhh... it's okay, Lance." Wanda put a hand over his. "Kurt, go check on things with your teacher."  
  
"Come over, fix my anteanna, go to the store, teleport us across town, check on things... you're always so demanding, Wanda." Kurt saw the look Wanda gave him, "Eh... going now." He walked over to Ororo's side. "How's it coming?"  
  
"They're checking up on our credentials and trying to contact the doctor on duty to speak to in person. What happened today wasn't an accident." Ororo commented to Kurt. "Police may need to speak with her about the incident. It shouldn't be long. I'll make sure to get us out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Kurt nodded. "Lance would like to see her. He's anxious."  
  
"He'll have to wait." Ororo paused, "He'll have time at home and on the plane. Looks like they just got the go ahead. I'll be back." She stepped toward a doctor who had waved her through.  
  
Kurt watched her walk away and went back to where Lance and Wanda were waiting.  
  
***  
  
Ororo entered the hospital room. Kitty absent-mindedly watched the television that was broadcasting some of the 'Superhero incident' footage.   
  
"Now if you wanted our attention, I could think of less dangerous ways to get that, Kitten." Ororo said softly, approaching the bed.  
  
"Ororo! Finally I can get out of here. What took so long?" Kitty straightened up her posture, giving Ororo a smile. Even though her tone didn't imply it, she certainly looked worse for wear. A small cut on her cheek, a gash in the back of the head that had been bandaged and stitched up along with several bruises.  
  
"My my, you seem rather chipper for someone who shouldn't be moving." Ororo made it to the side of the hospital bed. Kitty leaned over and hugged the older woman. "... I take it you missed me?"  
  
"It's been a really... really... really long day. I feel like such an idiot. I screwed up what quite possibly may have been one of the best dates I've ever been on." Kitty sighed.  
  
"No time to worry about that now, Kitten. The police want to speak with you. And I'm sure the press. You need to tell the police everything you saw, but as for the press... well... I'd prefer if you didn't say anything. Mutants have had enough spotlight lately."  
  
"It doesn't have to be about a mutant issue."  
  
"No, but it'll become one."  
  
"... you're right. I know you are." Kitty sighed.  
  
"So what kind of shape are you in after your brave act of heroism?"  
  
"Doctors aren't sure if I have a concussion, so they've been watching me for a while now. So... scorecard says... stitches in my head and a cracked rib or two. I've been knocked around worse. It's okay, I'm not feeling it!"   
  
"Too much information. I'm going to check in with the doctor to see about you getting released soon. I'll send in the police now that you're awake." Ororo headed to the door.  
  
"Great, and just when I thought I'd be able to relax." As Ororo left, two officers entered the room. "Hello officers..."  
  
***  
  
Ororo sat at a small table, filling out paperwork. Wanda walked over and stood next to the the goddess-like woman. "Yes, dear?" Ororo asked without looking up.  
  
"I lost. Rock beats scissors. What's going on now?" Wanda crossed her arms and leaned against the wall that the table was sat up against.  
  
"I fill out these papers with the proper information, especially the details that our Institute's medical facility is more than capable of taking care of Kitty, and then they'll release her to us. Hopefully."  
  
"Hopefully? Why, something else wrong?"  
  
"I'm a little worried about how the law would handle this. Kitty ignored a law enforcement officer which put her into danger. She may have rescued several people and saved lives... but I wonder if her actions might count against her." Ororo continued to write.  
  
"... what does that mean? They'd arrest her? What? I don't understand. She went in and helped people after they thought a situation was over with." Wanda sounded confused.  
  
"I'm not sure how that works, we'll find out soon. As far as I'm concerned, they won't arrest her. Considering our history, they will most likely understand that she was only trying to lend a hand where others could not. We're certainly not in Bayville, though. It can go either way. " She stopped, then gestured, "You should go back and join the others. Let them know we'll hopefully be leaving soon."  
  
"You worry me, Storm."  
  
"You shouldn't be. As for Kitty, I'm proud. I would never wish for her to be harmed, but the act itself was something to be admired. She'll be reprimanded when we get home, or however Charles decides to deal with it. No, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"So you say. I'll brief the boys, thanks."  
  
*** 


	23. Chapter 23

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 23  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"This is so stupid." Kitty said as she was wheeled out in a wheelchair. "Why am I in this chair? I can walk."  
  
"Quiet, Kitten. It's apparently some hospital tradition." Ororo spoke.  
  
"A stupid tradition." Kitty remarked.  
  
"Quiet." Ororo cut her off.  
  
Ororo walked along side the chair. Kurt, Wanda, and Lance followed quietly behind. Lance had his hands shoved in his pockets, an overall look of defeat on his face. Kurt wasn't his playful self, and Wanda looked about the same as she always did. They finally made it to the exit. Kitty stood carefully from the chair and waved to the fellow that pushed her there. Five hours of waiting, paper work, and police interrogations. It was finally over. They took a taxi to a nearby airfield where the jet was parked. Ororo slid into the pilots seat, Kurt took co-pilot. Wanda chose the first aisle seat as Kitty took the furthest window seat, opposite of Wanda's side. Lance sat next to Kitty. The jet came alive as the engine started and they spoke to the air traffic control tower to clear taking off.  
  
"... geez, Kitty. Are you mad at me?" Lance finally spoke softly, only for her to hear.  
  
Kitty blinked, her focus turned away from the window and now at Lance, "What? No! Where did that come from?"  
  
"You haven't spoken much to me, for starters."  
  
"I've got a lot on my mind right now, Lance. Sorry. I feel terrible that I ruined our date. That's not the only thing, but it's one of the many things that's there." Kitty reached over and touched Lance's hand, giving a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it became one of those... too good to be true kind of days. Like that night, you know, when we passed the audition part of the contest. Everything seemed to go perfect." He turned in his chair, sitting sideways to look Kitty over, "Everything about you was perfect. I mean... us. Everything..." Lance touched her hair, obviously the thought of that night together entered his head.  
  
"I know what you mean." Kitty still looked guilty. "I'm still sorry. New York City was not meant to be seen that way."  
  
Lance leaned over the arm-rest, "What about the beginning? Did you enjoy the date portion?"  
  
"More than you'll ever know." Kitty smiled warmly. She noticed him getting closer and tilted her head. She closed the gap by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes felt heavy, she turned to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm so exausted. I think I'm going to rest my eyes. Just don't let me go, okay? I know how much you hate flying... but... I think I need the support."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Kitty. Shh. Just rest." Lance slipped an arm around her and let her relax against him. She was in far worse condition than he could ever imagine. It scared him to think that he could have lost her so quickly. Lance thought about his priorities and how this factored in between them. He never wanted to let go. A tear ran down his cheek as he held her for the remainder of the flight.  
  
***  
  
The engine of the X-Jet powered down as they parked in the hanger at the Xavier Institute. Ororo turned in her chair and walked over two the teens. She nudged Lance awake and repositioned herself to carefully pick Kitty up. Lance moved back and helped where he could. The look in his eyes had a hint of sadness as she was pulled from their relaxed embrace. Ororo stepped down the jet's stairs as Kurt finished the remaining things.  
  
"So how was the flight for you?" He asked Wanda.  
  
"Boring. You know, you are so whipped." Wanda said dryly. She stood and stretched.  
  
"I didn't ask for that opinion." He stood up. "So what?"  
  
"So what, indeed? Do you want to be a X-Man now, too? Not that I blame you. They have a much better house." Wanda walked down the stair ramp to the garage floor.  
  
Lance followed, "No, Wanda. I already tried that. It didn't exactly work out."  
  
"I'll say." Came a male voice. The sillohette framed by the doorway stepped forward. "So what was it this time, Alvers? Accidently brought the theatre down on her?"  
  
What was once a calm and forlorn Lance was replaced by extreme anger, focused entirely on that individual, "Shut it, Summers! I should bring a theatre down on you!"  
  
Wanda stepped between Lance and Scott, "Whoa... WHOA! GUYS! Where did that come from!?" She pointed at Scott, "Turn on a TV, jerk. Your team-mate decided to play hero and got hurt. You're more to blame than Lance is."  
  
"All the more reason to beat the crap out of him." Lance balled up his fists. Wanda put a hand on his chest, extending him further away from Scott.  
  
Kurt stepped into the conversation, "Ja, she's right. You shouldn't blame Lance, Scott."  
  
Scott remarked loudly, "I can't entirely blame him for this. It's not his fault, and that's the truth." He stood his ground, "I don't trust you. Especially for what you've done to Kitty. In the past, present, and most definitely the future. How DARE you, Alvers. We trusted you, as a chaperone and as her boyfriend to go together into the city and return, safely. You couldn't even DO that right! You could have prevented this! I'm disappointed. You may not have done anything to her, but that's exactly the problem. You did nothing." Scott turned and headed back inside without another word.  
  
Lance growled. The ground beneath him shook every so slightly, then stopped. Wanda touched Lance's shoulder and said, "Don't take it personally, he's just so full of himself sometimes."  
  
"Not now." Lance shrugged her hand away and walked passed Wanda, to the entrance that lead into the house.  
  
"Those two have never gotten along." Kurt sighed.  
  
"No, really? I couldn't tell. Are you sure?" Wanda raised an eyebrow, emphasizing her sarcasm.  
  
"Ha-ha. Up for a late dinner?" Kurt asked politely.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Great!"  
  
***  
  
The hall seemed to go on forever. Lance impatiently looked around, "Where the hell is it?!"  
  
"Looking for something?" Ororo asked the boy.  
  
"Oh good, it's you. Where'd you take Kitty? I need to talk to her."  
  
"I don't think now is a good time." Ororo commented.  
  
"No. No time is a good time. I will be talking to her. Now." He insisted.  
  
Ororo looked suspicious of him, "I see. Well, best not get in the way of a boy on a mission. Last door on the left, then to the room with a window. Mr. McCoy is checking on her as we speak."  
  
"Great, thanks." Lance quickly sped-walked toward that destination.  
  
***  
  
Hank McCoy carefully hooked Kitty up to a monitoring device. Professor Xavier was also in the room.  
  
"Did you actually think before you jumped in?"  
  
"Have I ever NOT thought? Of course, Professor. I checked for trapped people. I FOUND trapped people. I got them free. At least six or seven individual who could have gotten hurt like I had, or possibly died. I know the score, and I won."  
  
"Katherine, it's not about a scorecard." Xavier paused, to catch up to what was said, "You're very fortunate that the police understood what it is you've done, and what you were doing."  
  
"WHY am I being yelled at for doing the right thing?!"  
  
"It's exactly because of that attitude that you need to take a step back from the situation. I know you saved lives. I know you did the right thing. It's your return approach I'm not pleased with."  
  
"What, is it reputation? I didn't need a sign to let me know when it was a good time to act. It was instinct. I knew." She tsked, "I can't believe we're having this conversation."  
  
"That goes for us both." Xavier rubbed his temple, "You need to look at the situation objectively."  
  
"Oh. My. God. What IS there to look at?! Professor..." She sounded annoyed, "Just stop now. I just don't get it. Not at this hour."  
  
"Understood. In the meantime, you are grounded. For two weeks. It's for your own safety."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The Professor sighed. He wheeled his chair to the doorway. "Call me if you need anything. Kitty, Hank. Goodnight." Moved out to the hall where Lance Alvers stood. "Why, good evening, Lance. Now may not be the best time to talk to Kitty, but you're welcome to stay."  
  
Lance had heard most of the conversation. He didn't care. "... thanks for the warning. No, I gotta say it anyway." He nodded, stepping passed Xavier and into the room.  
  
Kitty looked down at her hands, "I must be popular tonight."  
  
"You're always popular to me." Lance remarked.  
  
"Why aren't you on your way home?"  
  
"... look, I *need* to talk to you." Lance went to the side of her bed.  
  
Kitty gave Hank a look. He quickly finished up what he was doing.  
  
"I'm going to head upstairs for a few. Just holler if you need anything." Hank smiled, leaving the two alone.  
  
"So... what is it?" Kitty looked up at Lance, unsure now. She had an uncomfortable knot in her stomach.  
  
"You know who really pisses me off? Scott Summers."  
  
"Old news." Kitty commented.  
  
"He doesn't piss me off because he's arrogant, or because he doesn't like me. The main reason is because today, he was right." Lance looked disgusted at his own words.  
  
"What? When did he talk to you?" Kitty looked confused.  
  
"Just now. Anyways, he said something that really hit home. When you ran into that disaster area, you went alone. If you were determined to go in, I should have went with you." Lance sighed.  
  
"No, no. You're not the hero type."  
  
"And why not!?" Lance almost yelled. "Why does it always have to fall back on that?"  
  
"Because it's the truth? Look, Lance. I don't know where you're going with this. I'm okay. I wasn't expecting you to be there. I didn't need you to be there. I took care of things. It was a tiny slip up that got me hurt. Roll with the punches, jump back and try again. It happens."  
  
"No, it DOESN'T just happen. And I could have prevented it from happening to you." Lance looked guilty.  
  
"No, Lance. You couldn't have." She took a breath, attempting to calm herself down, "Just what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm not good enough for you." He stammered out. "And I never can be."  
  
"What? Oh, not this again. Lance..." Kitty sounded frustrated.  
  
"I sat in the hospital. I thought about what could have happened, what I could have done. What kind of a boyfriend am I? My girlfriend is off playing hero and I'm sitting by the sidelines, worried, but not worried enough to put myself at risk. There's that fine line between X-Man and the Brotherhood..."  
  
"For once, could it just be about ME and YOU, not about who we affiliate ourselves with? What is the DEAL with everyone today?!" Kitty's exasperated sigh put Lance in an awkward position.  
  
"You'd be better off with someone who understood your position. Who would be willing to fight the good fight." Lance said quietly.  
  
"... it's been a long day, we really should be talking about this later?" It started to sink in what he was saying. With all the intense emotions of the day flooding back to her, she wiped her cheek as tears appeared.  
  
"Later, now, it doesn't matter. Kitty... I'm a jerk. A low-class jerk who doesn't deserve someone as understanding and just as you. You deserve someone far better. I should be better, but I'm not so sure anymore." Lance looked at her sadly.  
  
"Oh." She said in a soft, almost meek voice, "... so, what... are you breaking up with me?"  
  
Time froze as her words stung his heart. Lance looked at her straight on, her tears made him speechless and her words confused him.  
  
*** 


	24. Chapter 24

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 24  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The silence in the small infirmary room seemed to go on forever, until finally Kitty decided to speak again.  
  
"Get out." She pointed to the door.  
  
"Wait, no! Pretty Kitty, that's not what I was meant!" Lance was caught offguard.   
  
Another voice came in, "Actually, maybe you should leave." Said the girl known as Jean Grey. "You heard the Professor, Lance. This is not a good time."  
  
"I'm not breaking up with you!" He practically yelled at Kitty. It was obvious how frustrated he was just by his tone of voice. "I'm not." He looked at Jean.  
  
"... I think you two have had enough excitement for the day. Lance, go upstairs and join Wanda and Kurt."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." Lance said.  
  
"Yes, I can." Jean was firm. "And I am. Go, now."  
  
He looked at Jean, attempting to read her features. Lance then looked back at Kitty, who was still quite upset but silent. His heart broke at the image. "... I'll be upstairs..." He shrugged and left the room through the door. Jean waited until the elevator doors closed and he was on his way up before she approached Kitty.  
  
"You shouldn't have." Kitty said plainly.  
  
"I know." Jean looked back at the door. "You okay?"  
  
"If I said yes, would you leave me alone?"  
  
"That's not very nice, Kitty." Jean sat down on the chair next to the bed. "I just wanted to tell you... I'm with you on this one. I would have done the same thing in your stuation and I feel you shouldn't have been grounded." She added, "And I didn't mean to walk in on you and Lance arguing."  
  
"Well, you know us kids..." Kitty laid back in the bed. "I think I'm going to rest a bit. It's been way too much of an emotionally and physically draining kind of day. Thanks for dropping by."  
  
Jean stood up. "...okay. Let me know if you need anything. I know you're not okay, but I'd rather you rest and feel better."  
  
"Yeah." Was the only response Kitty decided to say.  
  
Jean let out a sigh and left.  
  
***  
  
"No, you're wrong." Kurt intoned. "If Marty McFly went into the past, then the future and his future had changed, there would be two Marty McFlys. One who existed in that time frame, and himself, who existed from another line or reality path."   
  
"Seriously, Kurt. It's JUST a movie. Stuff like that never happens in real life." Wanda looked annoyed and poked at the food on her plate.  
  
Lance walked into the room, "What are you arguing about."  
  
"We're not arguing." Kurt said, "We're talking about 'Back to the Future'."  
  
"Why?" Lance sat down, satisfied with the slight distraction.  
  
"I watched it the other day. Someone at the house rented it." Wanda commented, "Kurt was just telling me how incorrect the movie was on some sort of level. They probably covered it in the sequels or something. Hell if I know."  
  
Kurt looked over at Lance, "So how's Kitty?"  
  
"... hell if I know." Lance replied, mimicking Wanda's tone.  
  
"That doesn't sound encouraging." Wanda looked at Lance, "What's going on?"  
  
"I made the mistake of trying to explain what I'm feeling, and it came out completely wrong." He sighed, frustrated. "Then she started to cry and thought I was breaking up with her. Then Miss Perfect, Jean Grey interrupted and ruined everything."  
  
"I live here too, you know." Jean entered the kitchen. "And I am far... FAR from perfect. What exactly were you trying to accomplish down there, Lance? You're not supposed to make her cry."  
  
Lance winced. He didn't intend for her to cry. "Good thing I have people like Jean here to tell me what I'm supposed to and not supposed to do. Hey Kurt, why don't you tell me again how you don't want me taking advantage of her. Better yet, Wanda... warn me again about how I'm out of my league. You guys think this is some sort of game to me! This is NOT fun." He looked at Jean, "You and Summers need to stay out of our business. I'm sick and tired of people judging me! This is part of the problem. You single people out. I sometimes just want to live a normal life, too. Be treated equally. Get respect. I get none of that here. Except from Kitty, and now from Kurt. It's hard to fight when all the odds are against you."   
  
Wanda stood up and touched her hand on Lance's shoulder, "Calm down. We're guests in their house."  
  
"Right, calm down." He pulled away from Wanda and grabbed Kurt by the arm, "We're going somewhere, blue boy. Now."  
  
Kurt blinked, setting his fork down, "What? Where?!"  
  
"My place, come on." Lance glared one last time at Jean before Kurt begrudgingly teleported away.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I only told him to leave Kitty alone for a little bit. The emotions were pretty high. And... I know he wasn't going to break up with her." Jean sighed. "So, what's going on with you and Kurt?" She asked to change the subject.  
  
"Oh not this again.."  
  
***  
  
The boys teleported into the basement where all the band equipment was still set up. Lance rushed over to grab an accoustic guitar. He moved back to grab Kurt's arm. "Okay. Now when we 'port back, I want it to be near the infirmary."  
  
"But you just had an argument with Kitty... don't you think it'd be a good idea to let things cool down?" Kurt looked confused.  
  
"No. If they cool down, she'll make up her mind about me. I want to finish what I started, Kurt. I won't hurt her and you know it." Lance said softly.  
  
"I know you won't. I'm afraid of what she'll do to you, man."  
  
"Huh?" Lance looked confused.  
  
"Nevermind. Let's go." Kurt teleported again, appearing with Lance in the hallway near Kitty's room. "You're on your own from this point. Leaving Jean with Wanda... what were WE thinking?"  
  
"Oh crap. Uh... good luck, man." Lance waved to Kurt who then teleported away.  
  
Lance looked forward and took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought to himself. Quietly moving down the hall to the doorframe, he looked in to watch her. Kitty's eyes were closed, her breathing rhythmatic and calm. 'She must be sleeping.' He moved over to the chair and sat on it, setting the guitar down carefully.  
  
Her body stirred. She turned over to face Lance. Kitty's eyes didn't open, she just curled up tightly.  
  
His hand touched the top of the guitar, then pulled up to hold in a proper position. He started to strum the guitar slowly, first with a c chord and moving through a few others. He played softly, almost so that he didn't want to wake Kitty, but yet he wanted her to hear. Lance's voice shyly began to sing. "... What's it mean to be alone now. How's it feel to be by yourself. You got me, I didn't get you back. Then you got me, again. You got inside through a hole in my defenses. How you fit I'll never understand. But you got into me. And I got into you and now... I wanna do it again." He played the warm rock styled song playfully on the guitar. He closed his eyes, lost in the moment and continued to sing. "How's it feel to know now. Whatcha think 'bout that. You got me. Now we can't go back. You'll never get me again." He sang through the chorus again, moving into the next part quickly. "Only wanna dance with you. I only want to dance with you. You go up down turn around merry go round and round. Shake it shake it two times, dose doe cotten eyed joe. Run around pull me down never gonna come around I'm never gonna forget you." He hummed along, mumbling through repeated choruses until finally he ended the song with "..only wanna dance with you..." Lance, although finished, continued to just pluck at the strings softly. Almost moving into another song, until..  
  
"...when you play, you just look so peaceful." Kitty sat up.  
  
"How long were you listening?" He asked.  
  
"Whole time. I heard you come in." She seemed embarassed. "You seem to like their songs."  
  
"They're easy to play." Lance put the guitar aside, "Kitty... I'm sorry about earlier. I'm calmer now."  
  
"..So'm I." Kitty looked like she may cry again.  
  
Lance moved to sit on the bed next to her. He cupped her cheek, "It tore me up to see you crying like that, especially over me."  
  
"I was NOT crying over you. I'm was upset about the situation. Everything was just spiraling out of control and I--" Her voice cut off mid-sentence by a well placed kiss.  
  
He was careful of her wounds. Kitty closed her eyes and eased herself into his embrace quicker than expected. Lance cupped her cheek and touched his forehead to hers, "...what I wanted to say is that I love you. No misunderstandings. Just the truth. I don't feel I'm good enough for you, but I'm willing to try to be better."  
  
Kitty couldn't help but laugh. She winced as her side was still bandaged and sensitive. "... idiot. If anything, over the past month I've discovered that I'm perfectly fine with who you are and wouldn't want that any other way. Don't feel guilty about today. Only do what you think is right, then. In the future you can do that, but in the meantime you need to stop beating yourself up and just be... happy. I know I am."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to disturb the wounds. He gave a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Alright. I'm sorry for getting you upset."  
  
"It's been a rough day." Kitty noted. She whispered to him, "Stay here, with me? Nothing uh... implied there. I think I'd just like to stay like this."  
  
Lance smiled and said in return, "They'd have to chase me out of here. Well, they might. But I'll stay with you until they do. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled and yawned. She pulled away from Lance to lay down in the bed, then scooted to make room for him.  
  
He looked confused then it clicked, '... she was serious... oh man. And there are cameras everywhere. I'm such a dead man in the morning. Do I care? No." Lance kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers. He awkwardly placed an arm around her, to hug her to him from behind. The warmth of her body and calm breathing quickly lulled him to sleep, with her comfortably in his arms.  
  
***  
  
"Dance With You" By: Bowling For Soup 


	25. Chapter 25

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Authors notes: Hope everyone had a good winter break.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The clock on the wall read as seven fifty five AM. An older man, known as Logan, looked through the glass observation windows to the two sharing the small hospital sized bed.  
  
"Well, what do you think, Hank?" Logan finally asked.  
  
"It does seem a bit... improper. However, surveillance shows that nothing happened other than occupying the same bed space. I'm quite sure young Lance has a good idea that this isn't acceptable." Hank put a hand on his chin.  
  
"You say that, but he's still there." Logan seemed annoyed. "I think it's time for his wake up call."  
  
"Be gentle, Logan. If Charles was okay with letting them stay like this all night, then it can't be all bad."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Chuck'll have to yell at me later. This is just too good to pass up." Logan left Hank's side and headed toward the door.  
  
There was no sense of time down in the infirmary. Basically in a basement area of the institute, it served as a recovery area for those injured, or even just if one of the students had been sick. Only one or two beds, and monitoring equipment. Currently occupying one bed was the student Kitty Pryde, and her significant other, Lance Alvers. It didn't take long for Logan to make it over to the bed. He grabbed Lance firmly on the shoulder and tugged at him.  
  
Lance hazily blinked. He turned to notice the man known as Logan jerk his shoulder. Lance's eyes widened as he quickly moved away from Kitty in the bed. Logan took this opportunity to grab him by his shirt and drag him out of the bed.   
  
"Yer comin' with me." Logan said in a low whisper. His strong hand around Lance's arm, dragging him along. Lance stumbled in his half-awake state, almost terrified.  
  
'Oh-my-God-oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-die. Wait a second... he can't do this to me.' Lance struggled away from Logan, "Lay off, man." He vocalized.  
  
"We gotta talk and Kitty's still restin'." Logan grabbed the boys arm again, dragging him over a locker-like room. Most likely a place they prepare and get suited up in. Logan practically threw him down onto a bench. "So what exactly is wrong with you?"  
  
"Wrong... with me?" Lance blinked.  
  
"You know, yer mental damage. Because I know yer smart enough not to have done what you did." Logan crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't know, what's YOUR damage?" Lance returned the question.  
  
"This isn't a time to be funny, boy." Logan glared.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. We were just sleeping." Lance held up his hands, "Yes, I know, we're reckless teenagers and dating and we can't be left alone for long periods of time, but I'm serious. She asked me to. That's got to mean something."  
  
Logan made a 'tsk' noise and sighed. "Kid, put a little more thought into yer actions? Sure, we can't control her personal life. But did it even occur to you that someone might... I don't know... want to gut you for what could happen in a situation like that?" Logan emphasised by popping out the claws on his right hand. "You've got gall, considerin'."  
  
"I'm sorry? What do you want me to say? Geez. I'll get my guitar and leave, then. Don't pull out the threats, little man. I may not be your age, but I'll still fight for my right to be by her side." Lance stood.  
  
"Well, you do have spunk. I'll give you that much." Logan retracted the claws, then touched Lance on the shoulder. "But next time you do something like that under my roof? I won't go easy on ya."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You X-Geeks need to learn to lay off."  
  
"Grow up. I was talkin' to you about bein' a proper man. It has nothin' to do with affiliation. She is our family. Any other time and you would have woken up in a ditch, boy. Yer lucky I gave you the benefit of the doubt." Logan sneered. "I'm already not fond of your attitude, don't give me a reason to change my mind."  
  
Lance shrugged. "Fine, I'll go."  
  
"I didn't ask you to leave. I asked you to put more thought in yer actions. That's all." Logan leaned against a locker. "You can go, I'm done."  
  
"Thanks." Lance scoffed. He followed the path back to the room. 'Dammit, I'm still tired and I can't exactly go back to sleep now. I can't sleep where I was...'  
  
Lance chose the chair next to the bed. He leaned over and laid his left arm down, setting his head atop it, then reaching over with his right hand and taking hers into it. He gave her a gentle squeeze and started to speak softly, "You know, I want to regret yesterday. I want to blame myself for taking you into the city. But I can't. And I won't. I can look around the rough edges to find all the good. Kinda like you do with me, huh?" Lance laughed, then began again, "Musicals really aren't my thing. Not even close. I wouldn't have even given it a second listen, but it was nice to share. Something I'm glad to have shared with you."  
  
At the door an interruption in the form of a cough from the good doctor on duty, Hank McCoy. "Sorry to barge in like this, but I need to check on her."  
  
Lance moved away from Kitty, scooting his chair off to the side, "Sure Doc."  
  
Hank nodded and went right to it. He had a little clipboard and checked her statistics, finally waking her, "Katherine. Time to wake up and greet the world." He nudged her. Kitty responded by letting out a faint groan. Hank smiled and replied, "Goodmorning to you, too."  
  
"... ngh... oh... Mr. McCoy. What time is it?" Kitty asked innocently with a yawn.  
  
"Almost nine. Now, I need to run a few tests on you." Hank nodded and started taking her vitals.  
  
"Nine? Must've slept in... a lot. I never sleep like that."  
  
"Yes you have. That ATV accident a few months back?" Hank reminded.  
  
"Oh... OH! Right. Geez, now I feel like I'm losing my mind. I'm all here, really. I just don't NORMALLY sleep like that... that sound better?" Kitty rubbed her head.  
  
"Exceptionally better." He checked her tempurature.  
  
"So uh... the Professor. He's really angry with me?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that. More like frustrated. He's only looking out for your best interests, Kitty." Hank continued his tests.  
  
"Jean AGREED with me. Maybe he's just overreacting. I'm not exactly the least experienced anymore."  
  
"It wasn't experience that was the issue." Hank said frankly, "You were hurt, because the situation was far greater than you could handle. That also wasn't the issue, though. The main focus that Charles was getting at was that you being there changed the situation, for better or for worse, and you need to take responsibility and think of those consequences instead of rushing into the unknown."  
  
"I DID." Kitty let out an exasperated sigh. "Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say I weighed those options and felt that I did what I thought was the best? For everyone involved, even? Sure, I got roughed up. Nothing I can't walk away from. Others might not." She looked at Hank, "I understand, I shouldn't have been as stubborn as I was with the Professor. I just... I'm not a new recruit anymore. And for all intent purposes, I have been trained by the best. Taking command in a tense situation is just another step in the growing up process."  
  
Lance didn't speak. He was mesmerized by her words, almost as much as her strength. He didn't want to argue. He didn't even see it as a fight. His heart caught in his throat a few times. She knew exactly what she was going into, and did it anyway because of the weighted option in a scenerio Kitty had thought up in her own head. Suddenly, Lance felt far more detatched from the situation than he ever wanted to be. This was her life, and he was barely even a fractional part of it. He did not belong. His eyes shifted down to the floor, lost in thought.  
  
"You can speak with the Professor about that, later." Hank reassured, "Looks like you're doing fine, considering your stitches and all. You can even move up to your room now to rest some more, if you like."  
  
Kitty nodded. She looked over to see Lance. ".. you're not speaking much, what's up?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... uh... nothing." Lance stood. "I'm glad to see you're doing better. I'm going to head home, actually. Make sure Toad hasn't burned down the place or anything."  
  
"... okay." Kitty replied, unsure of Lance's rush. "C'mere, though." She gestured for him to approach the side fo the bed.  
  
Lance did so. He looked uncomfortable. "What is it?"  
  
She hesitantly took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Kitty looked down at the hand she held, "Thank you for staying with me, all night. I know you didn't approve of what I did, even less than the Professor. But.. yeah, I'm grateful. Thanks."  
  
Lance didn't respond with words. He lifted her chin and gave Kitty a gentle kiss. "I'll be back later. Just gotta check on things, fresh change of clothes. Okay?"  
  
Kitty blushed, "Sure... okay."  
  
Lance pulled away and headed out the infirmary doors with a smile.  
  
***  
  
The office seemed empty. Professor Xavier wasn't at his desk, but that didn't stop Kitty from walking in and taking a seat in the chair before the desk. She leaned back, contemplating what to tell him. What she should say to the Professor, whether it be an apology or in complete defense of her actions. The sound of the door opening up behind her startled her train of thought. Xavier rolled into the room, just past the chair Kitty sat in and behind the desk.  
  
"Good to see you up and about, Katherine." Xavier started.  
  
"It's good to be up, Sir." Kitty politely replied.  
  
"So, to what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"About last night..."  
  
"Oh yes, last night." Xavier leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his hands, "What about it?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you first and foremost that I'm very sorry about how I reacted. I was very disrespectful. I realize in hindsight, all around, that I was thinking selfishly when dealing with you, and was thinking only about others when dealing with things in New York. I wanted you to know that I did think things through. I just... we're trained to deal with that stuff all the time, right? Sometimes it's just nice to really do a good deed of the day, without having to deal with the costumes or bureaucracy."  
  
Xavier sighed. She really was a stubborn child. "Kitty, that bureaucracy, as you put it, is there to protect you. Not only physically, but other things such as the law. When you go into that thinly marked territory without that protection, things that you do that are heroic could be construed as endangering yourself, or even vigilantism."  
  
"I know, Professor." Kitty resigned. "And I'm sorry. I understand that, now. It was a very dangerous situation. I made the choice, though. Can't undo that, huh?"  
  
"You're right." He nodded. "I'm glad to see you have thought about what I had said. However, I regret to inform you that you are still grounded. In the meantime, you can catch up on your studies and get back to normal health. On the other hand, I will allow visitation from Lance if he so wishes to come by."  
  
"... you're joking, right?" Kitty didn't quite believe Xavier.  
  
"Not at all. In fact, I think it'd be nice if he hung around more often. Maybe get a better feel for the place. Also, it's entertaining to see him keep Scott on his toes." Xavier smiled. He chuckled mentally at his own joke, "If there isn't anything else, you should get back to your room and rest."  
  
"Oh, right. Thank you, Sir. Have a good day."  
  
"I will, and thanks."  
  
Kitty left the office, a little mystified by the entire encounter. She shook her head and left to rest up in her bedroom.  
  
*** 


	26. Chapter 26

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Authors Notes: Almost the end. Sorry this has taken so long. I seriously lost steam on this fic, and I really haven't found the time to type into words where I wanted to finish it. This, unless I come up with some awesome inspiration, is the second to last chapter. It'll be over soon, and thanks for those who have been very patient with reading it through my constant or very sporadic updating. I'm also pondering if I should throw in an R rated chapter, put it over in the R section as an addition to the story... but who knows. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Another day had ended at Bayville High School. Kitty had been back at school for three days now. Even though she had been given the go ahead by Charles Xavier, she still hasn't quite gotten the nerve to have Lance over.  
  
The front doors opened and the teens filed out of the school - happy that it's the weekend.  
  
"It's friday and it's like I'm still playing catch up." Kitty whined to Kurt as she shouldered her bag carefully.  
  
"Ja, well you did miss two quizzes you had to make up on."  
  
"Me and my concern over my GPA. Life would be so much easier if I didn't care." Kitty grumbled.  
  
"But Katzchen, you do care..."  
  
"Shut up, Kurt."   
  
They moved into the parking lot and looked up to notice Lance and Wanda in Lance's jeep, parked as if they were waiting to pick someone up.  
  
"I don't even know why you're making me do this. She's grounded, remember?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Lance." Wanda shrugged off Lance's concern, then waved over to Kurt and Kitty. "Hey!" She yelled, "Kurt, Kitty! Need a ride?"  
  
Lance leaned his head forward, placing his forehead against the steering wheel. "Way to be subtle, Wanda."  
  
"Quiet, you." Wanda punched the boy in the shoulder.  
  
Kurt and Kitty waved back and headed toward the jeep.  
  
"So what's the occasion?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It's friday. Thought you might want to take the easy way home." Wanda smiled and climbed into the back, "Hop in?"  
  
Kitty sideglanced at Kurt, "Uh... sure. I guess we can accept the ride. I just can't go anywhere else. Gotta go straight home."  
  
"No problem, right Lance?" Wanda nudged.  
  
"Are you trying to torture me, woman?" He glared back at Wanda.  
  
Kurt teleported quickly and appeared next to Wanda. Kitty opened the door and climbed into the passenger side chair.  
  
"Uh... shotgun by default, I guess?" Kitty smiled at Lance.  
  
"... how've you been?" Lance smiled back.  
  
"Busy. I never thought it'd be hard to catch up like this. I keep falling behind. First the band, then the trip, then this... which I totally take full responsibility for on all accounts. I'm just saying. A little hard to be a teenage super-hero-whatever." Kitty waved a hand.  
  
Lance turned the key and started the jeep. "Don't let me hold you up." He laughed.   
  
"..." Kitty looked a little hurt by that, "You're not holding me up, Lance."  
  
He looked at Kitty, "It was a joke. You should know that by now. Are you SURE you're doing okay?" The jeep drove down the streets of Bayville, heading toward the institute.  
  
"... being grounded is sure fun." Kitty intoned a bit of sarcasm.  
  
Kurt shook Kitty's seat from behind, "Loosen up. It's the weekend."  
  
"I'd loosen up if I weren't buried under a pile of homework that I just don't feel like doing." Kitty sighed.  
  
"That doesn't sound like you at all." Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm tired. All work and no play... blah blah blah..." Kitty motioned with her hand as if it were talking.  
  
"Sounds like you need a vacation from your vacations." Lance commented.  
  
"Oh, if it were only that simple. I should be able to catch up over this weekend." She sighed.  
  
"I could always help you if you want." Lance shrugged.  
  
"... uh, no, it's okay." Kitty couldn't help but let out a giggle.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I may not have been the smartest kid in class, but I am older than you."  
  
"And... I am the smartest kid in class. Even though you are older, I think my stuff might be higher than what you were doing, Lance. Just a guess." Kitty tried not to sound smug.  
  
"Oh, now I AM going to help you, just to spite you." Lance sounded determined, turning the wheel to pull up to the gates in front of the institute.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. While it was fine for Lance to be over, she really didn't want to think of what kind of help he could possibly offer during homework. "So, you're going to steal the answers for me?" She quipped.  
  
"Be nice, Pryde." The gates opened for the jeep. Lance drove the car around to park by the garage, not blocking anyone in. The four filtered out of the car.   
  
"Now, I know you can visit. But we can't go out or anything, you'd have to eat dinner here. Is that okay?" Kitty noted.  
  
"I'll manage for a night." Lance shrugged and slipped his keys into his pocket.  
  
Kurt walked ahead, "So you're up for hanging out too, Wanda?"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Wanda smirked, "No problems here."  
  
Kurt opened the door and held a hand out, "After you?" Wanda, Kitty, and Lance entered the institute. He closed the door behind them.  
  
Kitty headed toward the stairs as Lance followed. She grumbled, "Fridays are supposed to be fun. This sucks." She made it to her bedroom and opened up the door.  
  
Lance followed in, "Look at it this way, at least they're being cool about the whole thing."  
  
"I suppose so." She set down her bag and sat on the ground, pulling out what she needed to do for homework. Kitty gestured, "Find something to do, I'll be here a while."  
  
"I said I'd help you." Lance retrieved his accoustic guitar which still was in Kitty's posession, "I'm not going to joke about that." He sat down near her, tuning the guitar.  
  
"Oh no, really Lance. This is easy. I'll be okay." She opened her notebook and started working on the assignment.  
  
"Whatever." He shrugged, strumming the strings. Lance started to sing, a smug look on his face, "I've come to my senses that I've become senseless. I could give you lessons how to ruin your friendships. Every last conviction I smoked them all away. I've drank my frustrations, down the drain, out of the way."   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, working through some math problems. Her paper halfway through.  
  
Lance continued to sing, "So I sit and wait in wonder, does anyone else feel like me? Someone so tired of their routines and disappearing self esteem. I'll sing along with every emergency. Just sing along, "I'm the king of catastrophes" I'm so far gone that deep down inside I think. It's fine by me, I'm my own worst enemy."  
  
Kitty reached over and pushed him over. "Shut up."  
  
Lance laughed, "You're such a brat."  
  
"I can't think with you singing like that. It's distracting." She looked down at the paper, frustrated.  
  
"It's because you're too tired. Relax, pretty Kitty." He set the guitar aside and looked over the book on the floor. Lance looked over her calculations and said, "You're getting it all mixed up. Here." He grabbed a pencil and jotted down the correct formula. "Just a few more to go, right? Then what else?"  
  
"Uh... history, just an essay. I can type that up. The only thing I'm behind is math because I have to write it out by hand. Ugh, I hate this menial crap. It's being judged on the sheer amount of things done, not actual knowledge of it. The answers are IN the book. It's lame." She continued to write out a few more problems before closing up the math book.  
  
"And you wonder why I hated school?" Lance asked, leaning back against the edge of her bed.  
  
"There's no easy ride in life, Lance." She pulled out her laptop and started up a new document, typing away quickly. "And despite my complaining, I actually like school."  
  
"You are SO strange." Lance glanced over her shoulder.   
  
Kitty typed quickly. It's as if she didn't put too much thought into the essay she put up onto the screen.   
  
"Do you even know what you're typing there?" Lance asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is easy. I'll spellcheck and space it out later for printing. It doesn't need to be long, thankfully." Kitty's hands tapped away. "You don't have to stare at me..."  
  
"... I'm not staring! I'm just facinated." Lance expressed softly.  
  
"You have your music, I have my computers." She saved the document, then closed out of the window and closed the laptop. "... so, you gonna stick around for dinner?"  
  
"How long 'til then?" He tilted his head, "Like I'd pass up a free meal."  
  
"Oh, of course. You should come over EVERY night then." Kitty pushed Lance. He fell on his side with a laugh.  
  
Lance grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Kitty fell sideways, off-balance by the awkward motion. Her hand slammed into his chest. He let out an 'Oof!' noise. Kitty laid half-atop him, his back to the carpetted floor.   
  
"...sorry." She paused, then said, "Jerk."  
  
"Me?" Lance looked at her, innocently. His left hand slid down her side, resting now at her waist. He met her lips with a kiss.   
  
Kitty tensed under his touch. She was surprised by the forward nature, especially in her circumstance. She broke the kiss. "..mn... Lance... good to see you too."  
  
"I miss this." He carefully shifted his weight and turned so that now Kitty was on her back beneath him. His hand raised to touch her cheek. "So when do you stop being grounded?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "In about a week. Why, planning on seducing me then, Mr. Alvers?" She giggled playfully.  
  
Lance kissed her again. He murmured, "Want me to?" This didn't get much of a response. They continued to make out on the floor until a gentle knock came from the door. He begrudgingly moved apart from her.  
  
Kitty sat up, blush across her cheeks, "Yes?" She raised her voice, gathering her books.  
  
The door opened, it was Kurt, "Hey Katzchen, dinner is ready." He smirked, "You guys are so bad. Remember we got psychics living here."  
  
"Shut up, Kurt! We'll be down in a minute." She stood up and offered a hand to Lance, "C'mon loverboy, time to face the music."  
  
"Do I have to? We were having so much fun here..." He took her hand and stood up.  
  
"Yeah. I think so. Sorry." Kitty nudged him and took his arm playfully. "Time to eat."  
  
***  
  
"The Science of Selling Yourself Short" by Less Than Jake 


	27. Chapter 27

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Authors Notes: Clarification of last notes. What I would do is make a separate story as the R rated 'chapter', over in the R section, as this story is fine without an R rating (I think it would disappoint people looking for a good R story if I transferred the whole story over :).  
  
Chapter 27  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"You are just something else!" Kitty playfully pushed Lance as they exited the dining room.  
  
"What, what?! You guys know how I am, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. I just like to goad Summers every chance I get." Lance grinned.  
  
"You do realize that pissing him off only makes him far more determined to despise you, right?" Kitty stepped into the front room. She stretched her arms tiredly.  
  
Lance side-stepped and slipped in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled Kitty close to him. "I don't care. Not important." He touched his chin to her shoulder, then said in a soft voice, "Hey pretty Kitty, I'd like to talk to you for a second... outside? Alone. That'd be fine, right?"  
  
Kitty nodded, "Sure. We can talk on the porch. They know I'm not going to go anywhere." She slipped out of his hold and took his hand gently. They walked to the door and stepped outside. Kitty sat down on the porch.   
  
Lance took his place beside her. He leaned back on his hands as he looked up into the night sky. "That was a good dinner. Thanks for letting me stay over." His eyes focused over on Kitty. He smiled at the girl, forgetting why he even asked her out here.  
  
"Yeah, like I'd let you leave without eating? I know how you guys live over at the boarding house. Not exactly healthiest conditions." Kitty brought her knees up, leaning forward and resting her elbow on her right knee, tilting her head to watch Lance. "So what's up?"  
  
"Oh! Right." He leaned forward, scratching his head. "You said you're off being grounded by next week, right?"  
  
"Sure. I've been good thus far."  
  
"Okay... well... have any plans for uh..." Lance thought about it, "Two Saturdays from now?"  
  
Kitty vaguely caught the hint, "Well, I've been waiting for someone to ask me to like... go to that prom thing that happens to be going on then. So far, my dance card has been empty. I guess I'm just not as popular as I used to be. My boyfriend has been really insensitive and hasn't asked, either." She grinned.  
  
Lance swallowed hard. He started off with a bit of a stammer. "Well uh... so... Wanda got this call the other day for us. For all of us. Bayville High wants me, you, Kurt, and Wanda to play as the inbetween band for the prom."  
  
"..." The look on Kitty's face was priceless. It dropped from the light humor it had before to almost a sullen gasp. "You've got to be kidding me. And you said 'No', right?"  
  
"Not... exactly." Lance looked nervous. "We have to call him back, but the time is short. They saw us in the contest and liked it. I know, I know... no more band, no more of that stuff... but it's a paying job. It's also probably one of the few legitimate ways I can step foot inside of Bayville High School without getting arrested."  
  
Kitty sighed. "Oy. Seriously. Lance, I'd be all for skipping out on prom just to hang out with you outside of it. I mean, it's only my junior year. It's not a landmark for me. But it IS for Kurt. Did you even consider his feelings on it?"  
  
"He said it was fine! It'll be like three sets of fifteen to twenty five minutes each. We pick what songs we want to do, clear it with the powers that be and make sure we don't have a conflicting set list with the other band... then we get to go to your prom for free! All the other time can be spent dancing and doing date like things. Just... Kitty, it's a really good opportunity. What does it matter if we're there on stage or at home watching movies? It's still us."  
  
"But it's not! It's so different. It's like... one of those important dances that could be a milestone event in most kids lives. I'm not sure if I really want to remember my first prom as being on stage and entertaining my classmates instead of actually being one of the classmates. It's like that whole mutant-separation thing all over again. I'm still not equal."  
  
"Because you're COOLER than that!" Lance snapped with the quick comment. He went back to pleading, "You don't even have to play the guitar much, if at all. You can practice on the five or so songs we already know and just play female vocalist for most of the night. I need you there, Kitty. I wouldn't even be asking if I hadn't already cleared it with the others. I know you're not much for this band thing, and I respect that. It's just that I keep thinking about how much fun it'd be and how awesome it would be to just... prove people wrong."  
  
Kitty smiled. Lance seemed quite passionate about the subject. She reached over and pushed his hair back, "So... we go to prom dressed to kill. Do the prom-like stuff... and we get to perform about fifteen to twenty songs throughout the course of the night inbetween all the fun?"  
  
"Something like that. We have to show up early with our equipment, except for the drumset... wait, are you really okay with this?"  
  
"Not really. Not too much. But you know what? Who cares about normal? It sounds like it'd be far more fun than if we went like everyone else. I say... sure. Let's do this." Kitty pulled her hand back. "They'd be paying us to be there. So.. why not?"  
  
"You mean it?! Awesome!" Lance practically tackled Kitty in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! I'll make it unforgettable! I promise!"  
  
She practically shrieked under Lance's excitement. Kitty hugged him back, "You'd better."  
  
"Oh wow, this is so great! Wanda and Kurt'll be so stoked. You know this means we'll have to start practicing next week, after you get off groundation, right?" Lance pulled away and looked her over.  
  
"I was afraid of that. It's for a good cause, though. I'll just have to cope. And maybe I'll try to learn some more songs with you guys. Try, of course, being the key word here."  
  
"Don't downplay yourself, you'll do great." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kitty blushed, "Okay. I guess we should also coordinate our outfits... y'know, considering that I can't dress too formally and you have to dress up a bit."  
  
"Are you saying I can't dress myself?" Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Noooo, I'm saying that it'll be a lot easier to dress each other for the occasion with a credit card or two." Kitty nodded.  
  
"Oh... OH! I get it. Of course." He nodded.  
  
The door opened up from behind them as Wanda stepped out. "Is everything cool?" She wondered.  
  
"Everything is fine, Wanda. Kitty said yes." Lance stood, then offered Kitty a hand to be helped up. Kitty took the help graciously.  
  
"Yeah, he had to promise me your soul in return though. Sorry, Wanda." Kitty put a hand on her hip and smirked at Wanda.  
  
"You see me complaining?" Wanda shrugged and glanced at Lance, "We leaving soon?"  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you by the jeep and I'll say goodbye." Lance nodded.  
  
"Alright. I have to wish Kurt 'Goodnight'. Be right back." Wanda opened the door to go back inside, "Oh and Kitty? Thanks for going ahead with this."  
  
"Anytime, Wanda." Kitty nodded, slipping her hands into her pockets. "So you planned this, huh? Sneaky, Alvers."  
  
"Sneaky? Not me. Wanda insisted we do it today so we can give the guy a call back and get ourselves onto this job. She likes that whole... income that isn't her fathers sort of thing. I can't help but wonder how much she remembers from before. I'm not too worried. She's a lot easier to live with now."  
  
"I can only imagine." Kitty started to walk over to the jeep with Lance. "Let's hope that this doesn't work out to be a total disaster, okay? I can't even believe I'm doing this."  
  
Lance laughed, then pulled Kitty into a warm embrace as they made it to the Jeep. "It'll be fantastic. You don't even know how happy this makes me." He smiled.   
  
"Oh, I do. And you WILL pay for it." She grinned mischieviously.  
  
"I don't like that tone..." Lance looked nervous.  
  
Kitty laughed and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She pulled away and whispered into his ear. "Just kidding. Don't worry, okay?"  
  
Wanda approached the two again, "You guys seriously need to get a room." She climbed into the passenger side seat.   
  
Kitty pulled away from him and stuck her tongue out at Wanda. She looked back at Lance and smiled. "See you later."  
  
"Right. Later, pretty Kitty. Goodnight." He climbed into the jeep and started it up. Lance gave a final wave to Kitty before he put the vehicle in gear and drove off into the night back to his home.  
  
***  
  
Almost two short weeks had filtered by. With practice and school, it was nonstop work. But the excitement and determination made the time seem like it was just not enough.   
  
The school bell rang. It was Friday, the night right before the 'big night'. Kitty and Kurt left the school building together as she pulled a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.  
  
"Oh Kurt, I think I need to get some serious sleep tonight. Desperately."  
  
"You still need to go shopping with Lance." Kurt reminded.  
  
"Oh crap, that's today? Right... at least we don't need to practice today. I don't think I could take another day, to be honest."  
  
"You don't have to. Relax, Katzchen." Kurt put his hands on her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "I know how much you love shopping. What's with the sunglasses?"  
  
"To hide these terrible bags under my eyes. I got messed with like... by everyone today."   
  
"Well, Miss-Wanna-Be-Scott-Summers, you have a date. And I think he's here." Kurt pointed over to the parking lot again to where Lance sat in the jeep waiting for Kitty.  
  
"Right. A date. I'm ready for anything." She smiled at Kurt, "So you already got your stuff picked out?"  
  
"Ja. Amanda helped a little bit. This fuzzy dude doesn't need MUCH to look good."  
  
"Just remember you've got to play drums dressed like that, okay?" Kitty looked him over skeptically.  
  
"Of course I know that! Sheesh." Kurt put an arm on Kitty's shoulder. "Now go! I'll catch up with you later." He pushed her forward.  
  
Kitty stumbled and glared back at Kurt. She threw her bookbag at her friend, "Take that back to the institute for me, okay? Bye." Kitty then walked over to Lance's jeep. "So, you ready for one of the most painful experiences in your life?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lance looked confused.  
  
"Shopping with a girl." Kitty climbed into the passenger side.  
  
"Oh, right. What's with the uh... shades?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Chemistry homework, early morning training session, breakfast duties..." She yawned, pulling her seatbelt on. "This weekend I've been given a break. A few free days at last. So I'm a little tired. I don't want you to see me looking all tired and strung out."  
  
"I bet you look fine." Lance let out a laugh as he drove them toward the Bayville mall.   
  
"I don't look fine." Kitty pouted.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." He pulled the jeep into the parking garage, finding a space and locking up. He stepped over to Kitty's side, opening the door. "M'lady..."  
  
Kitty climbed out. "Why, thank you sir."   
  
Lance closed the door behind her then positioned himself in front of her. He smiled and reached up with his hands, carefully pulling the sunglasses off from over her eyes to sit softly on top of her head, "There. Beautiful."  
  
At first Kitty looked like she was going to protest, but didn't when she looked at his smile. She took one of his hands into hers and gave a squeeze. "Okay... so... let's go shopping."  
  
"Just be gentle with me." He almost sounded scared.  
  
She laughed, "I'll try my best. This is just punishment for the last two weeks."  
  
"Great..."   
  
They headed into the mall and quickly looked for a directory. The hardest part was finding outfits that looked nice enough to be worn to a formal event, and yet still casual enough to be on stage performing in. Kitty looked over the listing and pointed out a store. "That one looks good. Let's try there. They've got a lot of nice clothes. Slightly higher end, but not too fancy."  
  
"Lead the way. I have no clue what I'm doing here."  
  
"You lie. I bet you go shopping for fun." She tugged him along to the store in question.  
  
"Oh, you've got me. I'm such the mallrat. Jubilee took lessons from me." Lance's tone dripped of sarcasm.  
  
Kitty nudged him playfully before they entered the store in question. "So, how do you think we should do this? Should we like... color coordinate?" She walked over to a rack with dresses on it.  
  
"... uh... I guess? Like how do you mean?"  
  
"Well... like we match our outfits to the same colors. It does sound kinda stupid." Kitty shook her head.  
  
"No, not at all." Lance looked over the dresses, a bit lost in the selection process. "That'd be nice, since we'd be the front people on stage too. How about... I dunno, red?"  
  
"I don't want to wear a red dress though." Kitty hummed and pulled a dress off the rack. A black and white checkered dress. She held it up to herself, going just barely at her knees. The top has a moderately low cut u-like neck and normal straps. "What about this?"  
  
"How... ska-like." He tilted his head. "I kinda like it though. Hold onto that."  
  
Kitty nodded. She said, "Y'know, I can add a red belt and we can just go with the red-black-white combination."  
  
"Really? Okay. So I should find a red shirt?" Lance asked.  
  
"Sure." She pointed over to that section and took his hand with her free one. "How red?"  
  
Lance looked through the different shades. He grabbed onto a nice button up collared red shirt. Nothing too dark, but not bright either. The shirt itself made of a soft, silk-like material. He held it against his chest. "This one?"  
  
"Ooh, nice. And you said you've never done this."  
  
"I haven't."  
  
Kitty pointed over to the mens slacks, "Go ahead and grab a pair of black pants and a belt. You should probably stick with a black one."  
  
"Okay." He thought about it. "What, are you picturing me dressed up?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Isn't that bad luck?" Lance wondered.  
  
"No, it's bad luck to see the bride before a wedding. I think we're safe for now." She laughed and picked up a wide red belt that matched the same shade as Lance's shirt.  
  
Lance did as he was told, getting a pair of pants and a belt. "Sorry... I don't know about these traditions."  
  
"There's no tradition to it, Lance. It's just a dance." Kitty continued to look over accessories. She found a red headband to match things.   
  
"... and now what else do we need? Shoes?" Lance looked at his arm full of clothes.  
  
"Oh right. Shoes." She made a face, "I'm so not going to wear dress shoes. Oh man that would suck so much having to play guitar and dance in non-broken-in heels."  
  
"Okay, so let's get some Doc Martin boots. Go for the whole nine-yards if we're going to break traditions." He smirked.  
  
"I don't think they sell those here. Let's pay for this and head over to a shoe place."  
  
"Shouldn't we try them on?"  
  
"We can do that later. I'm tired, okay?" Kitty whined, "We can always bring it back if it doesn't fit right. It's the right size for me. Did you pick out your correct size?"  
  
"Well yeah." Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then I don't see a problem. Let's go." She took his items from him and went to the nearest counter.  
  
Lance caught up to her as she was paying for the items, "Why're you in a rush? Shouldn't we enjoy ourselves?"  
  
The lady behind the counter bagged the items. Kitty looked at Lance, "...sure, but... I dunno. I just want to be in and out. I'm in that mood where I just want to be away from people... and we totally put this off to the last minute. It's just gotten to me." She took the bags as they were handed to her. Kitty gave one to Lance, "It'll be fine after I sleep. Okay? Tomorrow I'll be refreshed and ready for anything."  
  
"I believe you. Okay." He took the other bag from her and carried both. "So... shoe place now. Then I get to treat for lunch."  
  
"OoooooOoooOoh, can we get smoothies?" Kitty smiled.   
  
"Sure Kitty, whatever." Lance turned into the nearest shoe place.   
  
It didn't take long for them to pick out a matching pair of red boots. Kitty's pair was a little longer than Lance's, mainly because she thought they'd look better with the dress. One final stop at the Hot Topic to grab a checkered tie and they had completed their shopping experience in record time for Kitty. One quick stop at the food court for said smoothies, and they were off to the Brotherhood boarding house to try things out.  
  
"Okay, so you take my bedroom and I'll change in the bathroom. I wouldn't wish the bathroom on anyone." Lance sorted the clothes out on his bed. He grabbed what was his and headed out. "I'll be in the living room. Just tell me when you're ready."  
  
Kitty locked the door as he left. She didn't need Pietro or Todd accidently barging in when she wasn't fully prepared for it. She carefully changed out of her school clothes and slipped on the dress. Her hand awkwardly reaching back and zipping it up completely. She pulled the belt around her tightly and then slipped on the boots. She sat down on the bed, lacing them up patiently. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't tell if I'm going to prom or to a nightclub dressed like this." She said to no one in particular. Kitty moved back to the door and unlocked it. "Okay, Lance! I'm ready..."  
  
Lance was a bit quicker than she was. The most notable thing he had done was with the shirt. He kept the first two buttons undone, keeping the tie loose to give it a bit of style along with leaving it untucked from his pants. He came down the hall and tapped on the wood, opening the door to his bedroom. "Ready or not here I..." His voice stopped in his throat as he viewed the young woman before him. He had seen her in a dress before, that wasn't anything new. However, it's always the first moment of taking in the way she wore it, the way she looked in it that got him. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "..uh... wow."  
  
Kitty asked, "... what do you mean, wow?" She crossed her arms over her chest, a little nervous. "Something not right?"  
  
"No! You look... it's good. It looks great." He stepped toward her.  
  
"What's this, just-climbed-out-of-bed style of wear?" Kitty started to mess with the untucked shirt. He pushed her hands away.  
  
"Hey hey... it looks better this way. I've got a coat that'll go over it too." Lance paused and looked into her eyes. "... so... can I have this dance?"  
  
"But there isn't any music." Kitty looked back at Lance, unsure of what he meant.  
  
"We don't need music." He stepped forward. Lance slipped his arms around her and started to move slowly back and forth, like a slow dance.  
  
Kitty complied, putting her head against his shoulder and giving a gentle hug. One arm draped around his neck, the other set hesitantly on his arm. A long moment of dancing together to only the sounds of their hearts beating. He kept the dance steady until he finally reached down and lifted her chin, giving her a warm kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ahem." Announced a voice from behind them. "You should really save that until tomorrow." Wanda crossed her arms, slightly entertained by the behavior of the couple.  
  
Lance pulled away from the embrace. "No, really?"  
  
Kitty blushed and said, "... yeah, we've got tomorrow to dance. To real music." She smiled. "Let me get changed and I'll head home. I think I need sleep."  
  
"Cute outfits, though. You both look fabulous." Wanda smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Wanda." Kitty started to untie her boots.   
  
Wanda dragged Lance out of the room to allow Kitty to finish changing. Lance dressed back into his street attire.  
  
'One more night. Tomorrow is going to rock.' Lance thought to himself. He took Kitty home and could barely sleep - for he was too excited about actually being able to go to prom and perform with the girl he cared about so much. Longest night ever for Lance Alvers.  
  
*** 


	28. Chapter 28

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 28  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A light knocking echoed through the room. The girl known as Kitty Pryde heard the rapping at her door, but didn't answer it right away, "Be there in a minute!" She yelled absentmindedly.  
  
Lance, dressed up and ready, stood outside her bedroom door. He leaned against the wall as he nervously played with his tie. He glanced at his watch. It was only a little after five in the afternoon, but they had to at least stop by the location of the dance to overlook the equipment and check in. Then the evening was free to them until the dance falls into full swing. His stomach tied into knots as thoughts of the evening that hasn't even started plagued his mind.  
  
Then, the door to her bedroom opened.  
  
"Don't look so happy, Lance." Kitty's nervous voice broke the silence in the air.   
  
He stepped forward, his eyes locked onto her form, caught breathless by her appearance. "I am happy." Lance gulped, then shook his head, "Oh right! I have this..." He held out a small wrist-styled corsage in the color red, packaged in a small plastic box.   
  
Kitty took the item from him. "Oh... right." She blushed nervously. "It's like... a real date or something, huh? It's not like I'm forgetting, just that I have to keep myself thinking we're performing. It's not just a night of fun and relaxation, y'know?"  
  
"Trust me, I know." He smiled back, the nervous feelings mirrored between them. "It's like I've drank twenty cups of coffee."  
  
She carefully slipped on the corsage, then leaned forward and pushed Lance on the chest. "We've done this before. This is so silly. Why're we nervous?"  
  
"You're right. We should just... play it normal. Right. No reason to be nervous, at all." He laughed nervously, then said in a straight voice. "... you just look gorgeous, you know that?"  
  
Kitty blushed. "I do now." She smiled, then realized. "Oh wait, let me grab my bag. Who knows if I want to wear dress up clothes all night, y'know?"  
  
"Sure thing, Kitty. I'll be right here." Lance waited for her patiently. She returned with a small shoulder bag.   
  
"Okay, we are ready to rock." Kitty took Lance's arm.  
  
"You know it." He smiled as he lead her downstairs.  
  
"So, heading to the dance?" Jean interrupted their path to the front door.  
  
Kitty nodded. "We have to get their early since we're performing too. I swear, I'll never have a normal life."  
  
"You told me you wouldn't complain." Lance pouted.  
  
"I'm NOT complaining, I'm just... vocalizing my realizations." Kitty nudged Lance. "Don't worry, I'll be a good girl."  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow then said, "Don't forget about curfew."  
  
Kitty blinked, "Curfew? Yeah, well.. I'll think about it."  
  
"Kitty..." Jean crossed her arms.  
  
The younger brunette smirked, "Don't you worry about me, okay? Relax Jean."  
  
Jean raised her hands, "Your business. Have a good night you two." She waved and headed out of the foyer.  
  
"She's just looking out for you, you know." Lance said, "Besides... you're with a dangerous mutant. It's no wonder she's so protective of you."  
  
"Dangerous? Ahahahaha... yeah right." Kitty tugged on his tie, "Watch out, this x-geek may actually have a mind of her own!"  
  
Lance laughed, "Sure, make fun of me."  
  
"Oh, I will." Kitty moved to the door and headed outside toward Lance's jeep. "So our stuff is already there?"  
  
"Yeah, I dropped it off with Wanda before I headed over here to pick you up. She wanted to make sure everything was ready. She's kinda going stag... so I don't know how to act with that." Lance got into the drivers seat.  
  
Kitty nodded, making sure her dress didn't get caught in the door as she closed it. "I bet she's dressed to kill, though. Don't let her know, but I envy her confidence. She just oozes cool. Is that bad? I mean, she's like... the daughter of one of our greatest enemies and she just is awesome. Her brother is a bit of a jerk, but yeah."  
  
"I'm not too fond of Pietro at times either, but I see what you mean. Actually, both of them have that confidence, he's just a bit more of an ass about it. Wanda's tolerable, especially now since she's not trying to kill us. Except Toad." Lance drove toward the location of the prom.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty let out a laugh, then said, "Kurt left a little bit before us. He's probably got a dinner date with Amanda before they drop into the dance. He's trying to pull out the elf charm on her."  
  
"Kurt... as a charmer. Nope, not buying it." Lance shook his head.  
  
"Hey, he can be quite the romantic soul. You know, when he puts his mind to it and all. You could learn some stuff from him." She playfully tapped his arm.  
  
"Oh really? I thought I was doing quite fine on my own... I DO happen to have a beautiful girlfriend who just happened to say 'Yes' to me when I asked to go to prom."  
  
"Imagine that. She must have needed to be bribed or something." Kitty joked.  
  
"Oh, real funny." Lance intoned a little annoyance back. He pulled into the parking lot. "Okay, let's go check in then... uh..."  
  
Kitty climbed out of the jeep, "Then what?"  
  
He locked up and made a face, going to Kitty's side. "... did you want to go get something to eat? We've got the time... and I know it won't be too romantic or expensive or anything but we should at least eat before we come back here. It'll be a very long night."  
  
"You mean dinner AND a dance? Wow. Color me shocked." Kitty teased, then said softly. "I would love to have dinner with you, Mr. Alvers."  
  
"Good, because I don't think any other woman would agree to go with me on such short notice." He smiled.  
  
They entered the hotel that was set up for the Bayville prom. Instead of going through the front, they continued past the entrance of the main room to the back where they were allowed to enter and meet up with Wanda.  
  
"So you two finally made it? You know, you didn't have to stop by. I've got it covered." Wanda smiled. She was dressed rather trendy. No dress for her, she's wearing form fitting black pants with a decorative red top.   
  
"Nice outfit, Wanda." Kitty smiled, "Ready for the long night ahead?"  
  
"I'll manage. Hey, shouldn't you two be on a date or something?" Wanda hinted. "Stop wasting your time here and go. I've got it taken care of."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lance wondered. "Don't they want us to do a sound check or something?"  
  
"Useless if Kurt's not here. I've GOT it, okay? I know what I'm doing." Wanda rolled her eyes. "I can tune all the instruments here blindfolded. Stop wasting these precious moments and go!" Wanda gestured to the door.  
  
"When you put it that way..." Kitty started. Wanda got behind Kitty and Lance and started to push them. "..hey! Okay! We get it!"   
  
Lance almost glared at Wanda as she pushed the two out of the room. "Great. Well... where to go now?"  
  
"... I guess dinner." Kitty shrugged and headed back toward the parking lot.  
  
"Say uh... Kitty." Lance walked beside her, shoving his hands nervously in his pockets. "You okay? You don't seem too pleased."  
  
They got back to the jeep. Kitty sat back down and sighed. "I know this is silly, but I am sooooooooo scared, Lance." She tilted the chair back, "I don't want to be. And it's stupid! Before it was just us and a crowd of random strangers. Here? These are the people I see every day. I even go to classes with some of them! It's like a nightmare, but I'm not wearing underwear or naked, I'm just in a really nice dress with an instrument I'm not sure I can remember how to play in three hours. It's been so hard to get over the whole... we're from that horrid mutant school thing, and once things got back to relative normality I've got to get in front of the school and entertain them without choking."  
  
"Geez, Kitty. We've done this before." Lance looked over, "You're really tense. And this being on a date thing isn't helping either of us." He touched her hand, "I'm sorry I asked you to do this. I was being selfish and didn't think about how much of a toll it put on you. Last time... you broke up with me. It's pretty clear this isn't your type of thing."  
  
"No... but... I enjoy singing. I enjoy it when I'm up there, just the guitar. It scares me. Maybe I had a traumatizing event with a piano recital that I've blocked from my memory in my childhood. I really don't know." Kitty sighed, "I'm okay. Let's just get some dinner. We have a long night ahead of us."  
  
"I'll say." Lance started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, away to the nearest restaraunt.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked.  
  
"We are supposed to check in, Ja?" Kurt asked in return. His suit was black, with a nice red tie to fit in with the others.  
  
"You're supposed to be with Amanda. What're you doing here so early!?" Wanda looked annoyed with him.  
  
"I told her I'd be right back! Sheesh." Kurt waved a hand.  
  
"You're so STRANGE. Kurt, get back to your date. I just got rid of Lance and Kitty, and now I'm getting rid of you. This is supposed to be a nice night for you guys, it's not about work." Wanda put an arm on Kurt's shoulder and pushed him back toward the entrance.  
  
"What about you? Why do we get all the fun?" Kurt wondered out loud.  
  
"This is my fun. Look, I have worked very hard to make sure tonight will be perfect for everyone involved." Wanda intoned seriously.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt wondered.  
  
Wanda sighed. "Okay, but don't tell them?"  
  
"Tell them what?!" Kurt looked confused.  
  
"...exactly. Here's the deal. I know one of the guys in the main band. When he was asking around about a fill in band, I mentioned us. Not because we needed the money, but because I knew that this would be the only way Lance could participate in a Bayville High event without having the authorities arresting him. If he proved himself to be a stand up guy, I bet he could come back next year as just a participant to prom." Wanda explained.  
  
"So you set this up because you wanted Lance and Kitty to go to prom? You do realize that she didn't even care if she went to prom, right?" Kurt said.  
  
"I know, but... trust me. She says that now, but sometime in the future she may not feel the same and might talk about how she missed out on this particular school experience because of circumstance and... well, you know what I mean. Our stage time is very insignificant compared to the fact that he can be here with her." Wanda nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure if you know this, either. Kitty's really been freaking out about this whole performance thing." Kurt frowned, "You could have done this a better way, Wanda."  
  
"She has? Damn, that's not good. I just wanted them to have a good time. Don't worry Kurt, I'll think of something. Thanks for telling me." Wanda looked deep in thought.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her too much." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Sure thing. As for you, Mister... get back to your date!" Wanda commanded.  
  
"Err...ehehe... of course, Wanda! Auf Wiedersehen!" Kurt looked around to notice no one was near and teleported quickly.  
  
Wanda shook her head, then went back into the main hall - lost in thought.  
  
*** 


	29. Chapter 29

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 29  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The clock in the hotel lobby read "6:45PM" on the digital display. Young couples from Bayville High started to arrive and stand in line to turn in their tickets to the event. It wasn't long that Kitty and Lance joined the crowd by entering through the front doors.   
  
"We don't have to wait in line, right?" Kitty looked to Lance, a little confused.  
  
"Not at all. Let's just get away from the crowd and get in through the back where we met up with Wanda earlier." Lance pointed his thumb into that direction, carefully weaving through the crowd. His other hand held onto Kitty's carefully to keep her with him.  
  
Kitty bumped into several people before finally making it to the break in the crowd. "I'm a clutz enough without a giant crowd of people to make me fall all over myself." She complained to Lance.  
  
"You're no clutz." Lance smiled as he pulled her close to him. Kitty blushed at the proximity. "Here we go." He approached a security guard protecting the backstage area. "We're with one of the bands performing tonight."  
  
The security guard looked at the boy speculitively. "You're kidding, right? You're the third couple to try and get in this entrance."  
  
"You have a list, right? We're on that list. Lance Alvers and Katherine Pryde. I have my ID if you need it." Lance said calmly. "One of our bandmembers is already here, a girl named Wanda? Been here for a few hours."  
  
Kitty nodded along with Lance, "That's right."   
  
The guard still looked rather unimpressed, but looked over his list. With a sigh he nodded, "Right. Of course. Here you two are. Can I still see that ID, just in case? Rules are rules."  
  
Lance fetched his wallet and showed his ID. Kitty reached down to her boot, pulling out her ID from a pocket and showed it to the guard. After the guard carefully checked both, he waved them in.  
  
"You're keeping your ID in your shoe?" Lance looked at Kitty oddly.  
  
"This outfit doesn't have pockets." She shrugged. Lance snatched the ID out of her hand and slipped it in his wallet. "Hey!"  
  
"I don't want you to lose it. I'll give it back tonight, okay?" Lance smiled and slipped the wallet into his back pocket.  
  
"You'd better." Kitty seemed annoyed.  
  
"Oh, like I'd let you drive." Lance walked over to where their guitars were set up. He picked up his and quietly checked the tuning. It was fine.  
  
"I've become a much better driver in the past year, thank you very much." Kitty crossed her arms.   
  
Lance checked Kitty's guitar next and seemed satisified with the tuning results. "I know you have. Doesn't mean I'll let you touch my baby though."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "So, what happens now? We're here..."  
  
"You're so impatient." Lance set down the guitar and stepped in front of Kitty. He pulled her close to him, "Still freaked?"  
  
"YES! Seriously!" She leaned into him, putting her forehead against his shoulder. "I swear I'll have a heart attack or throw up or somethin' before the evening is over."  
  
"No way. Not while I'm here." Lance gave her a gentle hug. "Let's find Wanda so we know when we should be back here, then we can sneak over to the booth to get our pictures done."  
  
"You actually want to get pictures?" Kitty laughed.  
  
"We look awesome! Do you want to waste the opportunity? You'll never see me dressed like this again."  
  
"Until next years prom, I'm sure." Kitty commented.  
  
"Ah... not thinking ahead here." Lance laughed nervously.  
  
Kitty gave him a gentle shove. "You were gonna say something like 'I doubt you'd be dating me still.', huh?"  
  
"Hey! You don't know that. Just a year from now is a bit hard to plan for. Who knows where either of us will be. You in the X-Men and me... well... yeah..." His voice trailed off.  
  
She let out a sigh and hugged him again, "Right. Let's just not think about that, okay?"  
  
"Of course. It's our night." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss atop her head.   
  
"Finally you two get here." Wanda approached Lance and Kitty. "I saw Kurt a little bit ago, I was getting a little worried. How're you holding up?" She said that more to Kitty than Lance.  
  
"I'll manage. You guys are the professionals, I'm just here for the ride, right?" Kitty turned in Lance's arms to view Wanda. "I hope I won't disappoint you."  
  
"Never a disappointment, Pryde. You're our voice. Don't sweat it." Wanda smiled.  
  
"Easier said than done." Kitty took a deep breath. "When are we on?"  
  
Wanda pulled out a paper. "Three sets. One at eight, another at nine, and a final one at ten. We already know the song order, just remember to be up here about... I'd say five minutes before each set? That should be good. Kurt already knows."  
  
Lance nodded, "Thanks Wanda. You should do this for a living, you know. Booking bands and managing them. We'd be lost without you."  
  
Wanda's eyes softened, "Sure Lance. Hey, you guys should get out there on the floor, dance, and just enjoy the night, okay? Kitty, just relax. Everything'll be fine. I promise."  
  
"Yeah, okay Wanda." Kitty pulled away from the hug with Lance. She took his hand, "Let's get our photos done."   
  
Lance nodded and half-smiled at Wanda as Kitty dragged him away. He could see Wanda mouth, 'It'll be all right' to him.   
  
"Kitty... hey, Kitty... wait up..." Lance stumbled. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"No fire, just... anxious." Kitty turned and touched Lance's arm, her hand rested on his forearm. "Are you?"  
  
"About what?" Lance looked confused.  
  
"It's... nevermind." She shook her head and pulled him over to the table to get set up for pictures. She started filling out the information. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Uh... okay." Lance rested his hand carefully on the small of her back. "Which package are you going for?"  
  
"Just the smallest one. We don't need that many pictures. It's just... y'know, for us..." Kitty smiled, "Something to remember it all by."  
  
"There's going to be a lot of stuff to remember tonight." Lance commented.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty looked up at him.  
  
"It's going to be a very long night. I didn't mean anything by it." He shook his head and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like we're up." He pointed over to the backdrop as the photographer called them over.  
  
Kitty walked over with Lance. He stepped in close, putting a hand on her waist as directed to for the pose.  
  
"Feeling a little better?" He asked as they snapped the photo.  
  
"You know me... I'll be a lot better after we perform. In the meantime... we should break in these shoes, huh?" Kitty smiled weakly, trying to sound a bit more confident.  
  
"You're talking about dancing, aren't you?"  
  
"What? You've got some sort of cold feet now that we're here?" She grinned, happy to find him looking a little nervous now.  
  
Lance shrugged, moving onto the dance floor with Kitty, "I'll manage."  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God." said Wanda as she approached Kurt and Amanda.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt took a sip of punch.  
  
"LOOK at them!" Wanda grumbled, "I swear... what's wrong with them?!"  
  
Amanda looked over at Wanda, "Maybe they're just not comfortable?"  
  
"What, with each other? Of course they are." Wanda seemed annoyed.  
  
"Amanda means... in this situation. Neither of them look very comfortable in their clothes... so to speak. Kitty look like she's trying to impress someone without being terrified, and Lance... he just wants to make Kitty happy. They're not succeeding, are they?" Kurt observed.  
  
"This is a mess." Wanda put a hand on her forehead.  
  
"It's not up to you, Wanda." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "You've just got to let them be."  
  
"I'm letting them be and they look confused and awkward." Wanda crossed her arms.  
  
"They were doing fine before the band... and sometimes during it." Amanda reassured.  
  
"Yeah, but... I don't know." Wanda sighed.   
  
"You can't force people to have a good time." Kurt took another sip.  
  
Wanda shook her head and turned away. "Right. Anyways, we're on in a half hour. I'm going to duck out for a few. I'll be back before showtime, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. See you in a bit." Kurt turned to Amanda, "So... up for a dance?"  
  
"I thought you'd never asked."  
  
***  
  
The music from the main band echoed across the room. The dancefloor was packed with dancing couples. The song was medium speed. Nothing to slow dance to, but nothing to dance crazy with either. Most of the couples finally have arrived to the dance.   
  
"So what're you thinking about?" Lance danced awkwardly with Kitty.  
  
"Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Fifteen minutes?" He asked.  
  
"Until we perform. That's all I'm thinking about." Kitty looked into his eyes, "Are people looking at us?"  
  
Lance looked around, then shrugged. He touched her cheek and asked, "I don't think so... is that a problem? I wouldn't be surprised. You're gorgeous."  
  
"Flatterer." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"If they're looking, it's because you look great, not because they think you're going to be on stage in a minute." Lance leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. Kitty squirmed away after a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"You don't need to kiss me to make me feel better."  
  
"... you don't want me to kiss you?" Lance looked hurt. His hand still caressed her cheek, thumb moving across her skin.  
  
"You know I do." She in a quick response. "It's also a wonderful distraction. Maybe too much of one." Kitty watched Lance's expression.  
  
He smiled, "You keep thinking of tonight as a job, Pryde."  
  
"It is a job. And like... my reputation at this school for the next year and a little bit of my life." Kitty commented.  
  
"Does reputation mean that much to you?" Lance wondered. "If it's me, you shouldn't have said yes." He sounded put off.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa... " Kitty put her hand over his, "It's not always about you, silly." She sighed. "Forget it. I'm just saying everything wrong." She let go and pulled away. "I'm going to hit the bathroom, and then I'll meet you backstage okay?"  
  
Lance looked stunned. His heart caught in his throat. "Sure Kitty. See you in a bit." He watched as she walked away. He looked down, 'Stupid... you're making things worse. She's not ashamed of you, she's scared of playing guitar. Why'd you let Wanda talk you into this!?' He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked toward the stage area. He leaned against the wall, watching as the main band played their song.  
  
Kitty slipped into the bathroom. She took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror, checking her makeup.  
  
"Hey you." said a voice beside her.  
  
"Oh, Amanda. Hello." Kitty looked startled. "How're you? Having a good night? Kurt's been good to you, right?"  
  
"Perfect gentleman." Amanda turned away from the mirror and leaned against the counter. She looked at Kitty and asked, "So how about Lance?"  
  
"Lance has been great." Kitty re-applied some lipgloss and said softly, "I'm the one being such a wet blanket."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Amanda asked, honestly concerned.  
  
"Nerves. And I feeling like I'm ruining a perfectly good night because of it all." She sighed, turning around and crossing her arms, "Not quite the magical night I expected."  
  
"Who said anything about magic?" Amanda laughed, "You're not giving it a chance."  
  
"A chance?" Kitty blinked.  
  
"Looks to me like you're not even allowing yourself to have fun. And I bet Lance is blaming himself for it all." Amanda nudged, "You're on in less than ten minutes. Don't freak yourself out too much, okay? I gotta get a good seat. See you in a bit!" She headed out of the bathroom.  
  
Kitty turned back around and looked into the mirror again. "Right. Try NOT to freak out. Good advice. Time to put on a brave face. It's showtime."  
  
*** 


	30. Chapter 30

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 30  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Where's YOUR date?" Wanda took the spot next to Lance against the wall.  
  
Lance shrugged. "Bathroom, I dunno."  
  
"You're so easy to read. What's up? No lies, Alvers." She checked her nails.  
  
"I'm getting the overwhelming feeling that tonight was a very big mistake." Lance glanced at Wanda.   
  
"Not having a good time? Oh Lance, I'm sorry. Go ahead and blame me for this one." Wanda looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Naw, it's okay. Hey, I'm going get my guitar on. See you backstage. Kitty should be out in a minute." He pushed himself away from the wall and went up the backstairs through the door, to the stage area. He pulled off his overjacket, setting it down. Lance loosened his tie and looked down at the strings of the guitar with determination. He was ready.  
  
***  
  
Kitty pushed through the crowd and made it to the stairs. She straightened out her dress, heading to the backstage area. "Sorry!" She said to the group.   
  
"Don't worry, they've still got another song. Here, I got drinks for everyone." Wanda handed a bottle of juice to Kitty, then moved over to Lance and tossed one to Kurt.  
  
"That's so cool of you, thanks Wanda!" Kitty opened hers and drank down half of it. "It's so hot down there."  
  
Lance opened his and took a small gulp, then pulled back the drink and looked at the bottle. He glanced at Wanda warily. "Uh yeah... thanks." He closed his up, setting it next to his jacket. An announcement from the stage said they were up next. "Oh... looks like that's us. Positions people. Let's make some music."  
  
Kitty set hers down and pulled her guitar on. "Right! Music."   
  
Kurt nudged Kitty as he moved onto the stage to take his place behind the drum set. Wanda pulled the strap of her bass on, taking the stage next. Kitty looked at Lance, a little insecure. He smiled, walking onto the stage and plugging his guitar in. She took a deep breath and finally walked on last. She picked up the cord and plugged herself in. The lights focused on them. Kitty stepped forward to the the microphone. Lance gave her a confident look, he turned to Kurt to signal him. Without a word, the drumbeat kicked in.  
  
Lance stepped to his microphone. He started, "If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says fifteen miles to the..."  
  
"Love shack!" Kitty wailed. "Love shack, yeah! I'm heading down the Atlanta highway. Looking for the love... getaway. Heading for the love getaway."  
  
Lance jumped in with the male lead, "I got me a car. It's as big as a whale and we're heading on down to the Love shack. I got me Chrysler, it seats about twenty. So hurry up, and bring your jukebox money."  
  
She pulled her guitar back, caressing the microphone as she sang into it. The crowd cheered as they got into the performance. The hyped up eighties styled performance energized the group further once the song ended. Lance turned to Kurt and pointed. Another drum introduction as they started into a song they'd done before.   
  
'Little differences' Kitty reminded herself. She brought her guitar around to the front, gripping the guitar pick between her thumb and forefinger as the guitar part began. The less she thought about it, the easier it was. She loosely held onto the instrument as she started to sing, "Something strange is happening lately, we no longer se eye to eye. Time has changed us, re-arranged us and it leaves me wondering why..." Her confidence grew with each word, each chord played. She relaxed further once they hit the chorus.  
  
"You go left."  
  
"I go left" Lance added. His fingers worked the fretboard excitedly. His smile widened the longer they played. They always sounded great together, this only solidified that Kitty's fears were unfounded. His eyes shifted to her form as she sang. It was as though she was in a trance the more she got into it. They were already halfway through the set. This is where she really shined. He snapped out of the distraction long enough to go into the guitar solo for the song. 'Gotta remember, we're not in practice anymore.' He focused back on the guitar portion and helped finish out the second song.   
  
Kitty took the backround for the third song. It was a slow, male lead song. She took a seat on a stool, holding her guitar and adding a little as a backround guitarist. 'I remember this song. He sang it to me at the nightclub.' Kitty's eyes watched Lance as he sang, the spotlight focused in on him during the song. She glanced back at her finger placement. The song was new to her, almost unfamiliar compared to the others. Not as practiced, but she kept up.  
  
"You take away my skin. Never would have met you. I can't recall, anyone I know. Straight from the inside." Lance sang soulfully. His vocals were full of feeling. No mistakes. The song ended and the moved into the last of their first set. An upbeat final song. Another familiar one for Kitty. She stood back up, attempting to keep up with the speed of the song as Lance sang out the verses. He waved to the audience, "Thank you! We'll be on again in an hour!" He unplugged his guitar and moved backstage. The others followed quickly off as the main band members returned back onstage.  
  
Lance pulled the guitar off and set it down in the stand. He picked up his drink and smiled. "Good set, guys."  
  
"Good? You mean great!" Kitty picked up her drink and opened it up, finishing off the contents and threw the bottle away. "Woo!"  
  
"Finally into the spirit of things, huh Katzchen?" Kurt nudged Kitty, who blushed. "Now, if you don't mind... I have to return to my date. Be back in an hour."  
  
Wanda smiled "Have a good time, Kurt."  
  
"As if I wouldn't!" Kurt rushed back to the stairs, rejoining his date.  
  
Lance grinned, "So, nerves finally gone?" He looked Kitty over.   
  
"I guess you can say that. Let's get out there and dance!" Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled to the stairs.  
  
He stumbled, "Whoa! Hang on! I haven't even gotten my jacket..."  
  
"Forget the jacket. It'll be here when you get back!" Kitty tugged. Lance eventually stopped struggling. He was pulled onto the dancefloor quite forcefully. She left her hesitation aside, pulling him into a close embrace as they started dancing to the current upbeat song.  
  
Lance wasn't much of a dancer. He stumbled a few times before getting into the rhythm. "Hey..! You seem... excited."  
  
Kitty relaxed against him. Her hand played with the back of his hair. "I feel relieved, invigorated, I dunno... just better."  
  
Lance half-smiled. "Good to know you're feeling better..." Then a tap on his shoulder distracted him from his train of thought. "Huh?"  
  
A boy in a suit with three others interrupted them. "Hey Kitty," he started, "I didn't know you were in a band!"  
  
"Uhmm... well... yeah! I'm not very good though." She shyly pulled away from Lance and smiled at the newcomers.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Said another guy, "You looked great up there! Is this why you were gone for a few weeks?"  
  
"Not at all." She looked embarassed at the attention. Lance slowly backed away from the group. Kitty reached over and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, "Hey! Where're you going?"  
  
"...bathroom. I'll be back. Go ahead and visit with your friends." Lance gave a forced smile.  
  
"Okay..." She looked a little sad, "Be quick." Her attention was turned back to the small group of guys who were now talking to her with much interest.  
  
***  
  
Lance washed his hands in the bathroom sink. He leaned down and splashed a bit of water over his face, before finally patting his hands and face dry with a paper towel. He tossed it into the garbage basket before moving to return out to the dancefloor. His train of thought stopped as he saw the small crowd of guys still talking to Kitty. He was determined to steal her away until...  
  
"Lance? Lance ALVERS? Oh wow! It's been forever!" said a female voice.  
  
"Oh... uh... hi Alyssa." Lance recognized the girl after a long moment. His eyes kept looking over to where Kitty was.  
  
"I didn't know you'd be here tonight, playing in the band no less." She commented, "When did you become a big star?"  
  
"I'm not a big star if I'm playing as an in-between band for my former High-School's prom." Lance commented, but kept his cool.  
  
"You looked really good up there. Real good." The girl shuffled her feet then said, "My boyfriend is off talking with his friends.. wanna dance?"  
  
Lance frowned and held up his hand. "Err... well, I'm here with my girlfriend... I don't think she'd like that."  
  
"C'mon, it's just a dance." The girl grabbed Lance's hands and pulled him onto the floor. He sighed and didn't protest too much. "It looks like your girlfriend has her own fanclub to attend to."  
  
Lance shrugged, "They're talking to her about the performance. I trust her."  
  
"Whatever happened to you, anyway? Just one day you weren't in class anymore."  
  
"I got kicked out of school. Looking back... probably not the wisest decision I ever made." Lance half-heartedly danced with the female aquaintance.  
  
"But I see you're still with that Kitty girl."  
  
"That's right." He seemed proud of that.  
  
"I'm surprised. Usually high school romances die when the other half isn't there anymore." The girl commented.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm just one of the lucky ones." His eyes shifted over to Kitty again.  
  
***  
  
"So how long have you been in a band?" One of the boys asked.  
  
"Only a few months. I don't really care for it much, though." Kitty waved a hand, then looked around for Lance, 'Why's he taking so long?'  
  
"You look really nice tonight, Kitty. So different from everyone else." Another boy said.  
  
"Yeah, well... I figured since we're performing I couldn't go for the traditional garb..." She glanced around to finally catch sight of Lance getting tugged to the dance floor by some girl.   
  
"Are you looking for someone?" Asked the first boy.  
  
"...sorta. I see him now." She shook her head, "Sorry guys, you'll have to excuse me. I'm going to head backstage. I think I left something... yeah..."  
  
Kitty's eyes locked with Lance's for a brief moment before turning away from the small group of schoolmates and headed quickly to the stairs.   
  
It didn't take long for Lance to notice. He looked at the girl in front of him and said softly, "Nice catching up with you... but I gotta head backstage. See you around..." He didn't wait for an answer before quickly moving across the floor and up the stairs. He looked around the backstage area, his eyes focused in on Kitty leaning against the wall, watching the other band play. He walked over and tapped her shoulder. "Done with your fanclub?"  
  
"Done with yours?" Her arms crossed, head tilted to look at him.  
  
"What, you're going to pout because a former classmate decided to speak to me... but I have to be okay with a hoard of men pulling you away from dancing with me?" Lance snipped.  
  
"You said you were going to the bathroom. You could have just said 'Sorry fellas, can't you tell we're in the middle of dancing?'" Kitty turned and poked Lance in the chest.  
  
"Watch it! I'm not some kind of selfish jerk either. Don't go accusing me of being something I'm not. Even if you wanted me to be, I wouldn't know. I don't know how you know those guys. I'm not with you every day to know!" Lance argued back.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Are you implying something, here?" Kitty looked shocked.  
  
"No! Why would I? Kitty, I just... I don't get to see you every day. I have no idea how your school life is like." Lance stood his ground.  
  
Kitty frowned, "It's not important! I don't care. I come to school, I keep my grades up, and I go home. I barely even know those guys." She sounded quite frustrated.  
  
"They seemed to know you!" Lance accused.  
  
"What the HELL? You did mean something with those jerks on the dance floor!" Kitty fumed.  
  
"Oh Kitty, you look so nice. Oh Kitty, I didn't know you were in a band. Oh Kitty, stop paying attention to your boyfriend and look at us!"  
  
"This is so stupid."  
  
"What's stupid? Us? This? That we're at each others throats? Damn right. I'm angry! I'm calling a double standard here!" Lance's voice was low, but stern.  
  
"Double standard?! Oh, PLEASE. This is about YOU being my boyfriend, you being here with me, and about how this just sucks complete ass!"  
  
"So, we're lousy at dating?! Who'd have thought! Imagine that! A perfect, pretty girl out on a date with a loser and everyone notices that they're just not right for each other!" Lance stared her down. "All with the fanclub of more than equally perfect guys paying attention to you."  
  
"Liar!" Kitty raised her voice. "No one thinks like that! Are you doubting us again!? THAT'S exactly what's so stupid! You think that it matters? That I'm actually paying attention to them, to that at all?"  
  
"You seemed to be paying a lot of attention to it, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Is that so?! Screw you, Lance! I don't need that tone. I just wanted to have a stress free prom!" Kitty pushed him against the wall. She was stronger than he last remembered. It almost knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"Forget about the stupid dance! I just wanted to be with you!" Lance growled, standing his ground. He stepped forward to get in her face to emphasis the fact the he wasn't going to take it.  
  
Her expression turned from anger to guilt. Kitty closed her eyes. She pushed him against the wall again softly before tilting her head and connecting her mouth to his with a forceful kiss. Lance's arms hung at his sides for a few moments before realizing what was happening. He set his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him in the darkened backstage area. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his chest. In a low whisper she said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't... I just... you. It's only you. Always."  
  
His hand touched her cheek, lifting her chin so he could look at her. "Shhh... it's okay. I know. I'm sorry too. We're such a mess sometimes."  
  
Kitty couldn't help but laugh, ".. yeah, I know, huh?" She leaned up to kiss him again only to be interrupted by Kurt.  
  
"OooOooOoo... Lance and Kitty sitting in a tree..." Kurt started.  
  
"Kurt!" Wanda punched him in the arm on the way up the stairs. "There you are."  
  
The couple pulled apart, almost embarassed by their actions.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Wanda asked suspiciously.  
  
"An argument." Lance replied. His tone was strange, like he was still a little angry.  
  
Kitty nodded. She walked over to sit down on the stool near Lance's jacket. She picked up his drink and stole a sip. "Yeah. What's up, Wanda?"  
  
"An argument? Not even going to ask." Wanda glanced around, "We're going to go on again soon. I thought I'd check on everyone. I'm getting bored of the teenage boys with girlfriends coming on to me out there."  
  
"Someone shouldn't have come stag." Kurt teased.  
  
"SOMEONE doesn't have a boyfriend, or a collection of good looking men to choose from." Wanda added.  
  
"Looks like someone needs to keep her options open." Kurt replied.  
  
"Maybe somebody would like to get hexed into a wall." Wanda glared at Kurt.  
  
"...perhaps someone needs to learn how to take a joke." Kurt smiled, but really looked terrified.  
  
"Get a room." Kitty called over to the two.   
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, her own joke thrown back at her. "You win."  
  
Lance held up a hand to Kitty, "Er... my drink."  
  
"What? Oh... sorry. I should have asked." Kitty held it out to Lance.   
  
He shook his head, "No, it's okay. Take it if you want. I'm not that thirsty."  
  
Kitty asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Lance looked over to the stage. "We're almost up again? Must have lost track of time."  
  
"No kidding." Kitty finished off Lance's drink and set the bottle aside. "So... next up we have... 'Flowergirl', 'Origin of Love', 'Belgium', and 'Heaven is a Place On Earth'?"  
  
"We should have found more duet songs." Lance sounded disappointed.  
  
"For some reason, I just don't think 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' really would go over well at a prom." Wanda joked.  
  
"Paradise by the what?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nevermind. A good karaoke duet song. Anywho... we're up! Round two." Wanda grabbed her bass and pulled the strap over her head and shouldered it while walking to the stage. The others followed quickly.  
  
***  
  
First set:  
  
"Love Shack" by the B-52's  
  
"Little Differences" by Save Ferris  
  
"Skin" by 12 Volt Sex  
  
"Ordinary World" by Duran Duran  
  
Mentioned for second set:  
  
"Flowergirl" by Automatic Taxi Star  
  
"Origin of Love" by Hedwig and the Angry Inch  
  
"Belgium" by Bowling for Soup  
  
"Heaven is a Place on Earth" originally by Belinda Carlisle, but there's a lovely upbeat rock (male) version by Student Rick  
  
"Paradise by the Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf 


	31. Chapter 31

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 31  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The mixture between fast paced songs and slow enjoyable tunes in this set kept the pace for the evening. In this particular set, Kitty barely even used her guitar. It was a nice bit of relief for her as they finished with an upbeat, almost punk version of a fun eighties tune. Almost as soon as it started, they were done. Two down, only one more to go. They moved backstage as the main band moved back on.   
  
"Good job, guys. We're almost done. Thanks for hanging in there." Wanda smiled. "I'm going to head back down stairs. And please... relax, you two?" She glanced at Lance and Kitty before leaving the area.  
  
"She's right, you know. It's not impossible." Kurt smirked.  
  
"You know, she IS right. Shut up, Kurt." Lance rolled his eyes as Kurt made his way down the stairs as well. "So... uh... you good?" He finally asked Kitty.  
  
"Sure." Kitty looked at the guitars, then back at Lance. "... wanna go for a walk? Maybe we could finally get that dance in?"  
  
"Oh, you mean we really should dance at the prom?" Lance asked.  
  
"Something like that. C'mon." Kitty lead the way, outside of the ballroom area to the hotel lobby. "I wonder if they like... have trouble with people stealing stuff."  
  
"What, the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah. Lamps and paintings and whatever. And I wonder what's worse... a bunch of teenagers for prom, or a bunch of people for a convention?"  
  
"Probably the convention. Especially if it's one of those weird comic conventions or something. They usually last for more than one evening. And the prom... well, I bet that just promotes business." Lance commented.  
  
"Promotes..? Oh..? OH! You mean... oh yeah..." Kitty blushed.   
  
"So..." His voice trailed off before he asked, "Where were we?"  
  
"What, back there?" Kitty asked. She sat down on a small couch that was against the wall in the area they were wandering down.  
  
"Yeah." Lance sat down near her. "I don't know. Kitty... were you seriously mad?"  
  
"Of course I was." She leaned back, "I don't want to lay down any strange rules, but it's like... me and you, we're together. We've been together a long time and it just hit me wrong when I saw you with someone else. Dancing can be a very intimate thing."  
  
"Hah. I saw you dancing with Summers back before the contest at that club." Lance noted.  
  
"The club that Scott, Rogue, and Jean dragged me to so you could 'win me back', should I remind you." Kitty commented.  
  
"Okay, that's a given..."  
  
"And we were broken up." Kitty added.  
  
"Right. I just keep digging myself deeper, huh?" Lance rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You brought it up."   
  
"So tonight's been pretty much a bust. Let's say we just go back and dance a few dances... finish up our last set and try to salvage what's left of the night?"  
  
"I wouldn't say a total bust." She leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and looking over at Lance, "I got to see you dressed up really nicely. We got to perform one last time as a band. We even got pictures to prove that we actually were here. So there was some bad... still... the good wasn't terrible. And we still have a few hours left."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He held out a hand to her. "The dancefloor awaits."  
  
Kitty smiled and took his hand. "I'd be honored." Lance pulled her up off the couch and walked back to the ballroom.   
  
The band was playing a bit of a slow ballad. Lance took a deep breath and lead Kitty near the center. He turned to face her, putting himself in the dance-position. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.   
  
"This is nice." Kitty relaxed, dancing to the song.  
  
"It is." Lance nodded.  
  
They danced, not even paying attention to the rhythm. Kitty slowed the movement and leaned up again, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.   
  
"What's that for?" He asked.  
  
"I was finishing that arguement." She tapped his chin with her finger.  
  
"Say uh... I don't know if you noticed but uh..." Lance finally placed something in his head. Something that had been bothering him for the last two hours. "Wanda... I think she.."  
  
"She spiked our drinks. Yeah. I noticed." Kitty rested her head on Lance's shoulder.  
  
"And you didn't say anything? Geez, Kitty. You must be pretty drunk. I just can't believe Wanda would do something like that to us." Lance seemed a little baffled.  
  
"Not really. The buzz is finally wearing off."  
  
"How'd you figure it out?"  
  
"So like... a year and a half ago. My cousin Morgan's Bar Mitzvah. I was just getting the hang of my powers... being at the Institute and all. Me and a friend of my older cousin's decided to play a game of truth or dare. No, nothing kinky. But I was dared to try and take a few things from the adults' mini-bar without getting caught. Long story short, I won. And because I was the victor, I had to like... actually drink something I stole. Just one or two of those miniature bottles. You know, they make you feel like a giant. But yeah... I kinda got a little drunk. Not exactly a heavyweight, y'know." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You're serious?" Lance laughed. "That's so scandalous. You're such a bad girl, Kitty!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't you go making up things in your head about me! It was stupid, and I was trying to prove that I could hang with the big kids. Whatever that means. I ended up with a little bit of a buzz and I remember my parents totally giving me the stank eye, like they knew I did something but couldn't say anything because we had to be all polite for the relatives. I totally dodged that parental bullet because I had to head back to the Institute after the weekend." Kitty nudged Lance, then said. "I didn't feel it at first, but once I finished drinking yours it hit me what exactly that taste was."  
  
"I'm not sure what I should do about this." Lance commented.  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"Wanda. She tried to get us drunk. What should we do?"  
  
Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "Eh... nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Oh come on! There's got to be a suitable punishment for this. Like having Toad walk in on her naked or something."  
  
"As if that's never happened before. No, I'm actually not thinking of revenge." Kitty looked up at Lance, "It's not like she was getting us drunk to steal our money or take advantage of us or anything. It's obvious she had something else in mind. Like maybe for us to stop yelling at each other, stop being so nervous, and to just... enjoy ourselves."  
  
"That's a pretty messed up theory. So this was more about you than me, huh?" Lance blinked.  
  
"I think so. Wanda could steal from you at home, why would she do it here?"  
  
"Good point." He managed a chuckle. "What about you, though?"  
  
"What about me? Pshaw... I'm fine! Besides, we're almost done for the night. Everything has almost worked through my system."  
  
"Almost?" Lance questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Almost." Kitty smiled up at Lance devilishly and tilted her head, kissing him affectionately.  
  
Lance broke the kiss and murmured, "Hey now. Don't you go taking advantage of me because of this."  
  
"You enjoy it."  
  
"... yeah, I do." He blushed and smiled. "Don't get too many ideas, huh?"  
  
"What, innocent me? Though, you did call me a bad girl. Now I have expectations to live up to." Kitty teased playfully.  
  
"... don't do that. I'm fine with how you are." Lance blushed, a lot.  
  
"And you know what, Lance Alvers? That's exactly why I love you." Kitty smiled up at the older boy, running her hand through his hair.  
  
Lance blinked, taken aback by her words. "W-what?! Did you just say you love me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Kitty smiled. "Haven't we been through this before?"  
  
"...no. This is the first time." Lance gulped.  
  
"Well, then that must have sounded like it came from out of nowhere. It didn't." She smiled. Then a familiar song played in the backround. Her hands moved down to his sides to give a gentle tickle. "Hey.. it's our song."  
  
"Our song?" Lance wondered.  
  
"You say we've got nothing in common..." She sang, then giggled. "First song you taught me."  
  
"Ah yeah... 'Breakfast at Tiffanys'." Lance then asked, "Do you... regret that we went into this whole band thing?"  
  
"Not at all. Not for a minute. I learned something I never would have learned before and I got to know more about you in the process. I say that with the hardships and arguments and all... it was an even trade. We grew stronger, together." Kitty nodded. "So no. I don't regret it."  
  
"Good. I was about to apologize and beg and plead for your forgiveness if the whole band thing ruined us because of tonight." Lance commented.  
  
"We're stronger than that, Lance. We've proven that time and again."  
  
"I know, pretty Kitty. We are." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
Kitty pulled away. She smiled, "Almost time. One last set and we can blow this joint."  
  
"Go out with a bang? Sure Kitty." Lance tilted his head. "Let's head backastage and wait for the others." He reached down and grabbed her hand, leading her from the dancefloor back to the stairs.   
  
She kissed him again once they got backstage. Lance noticed the increase in affection. He smiled, pulling away from the moment. "Mn... one last set."  
  
"Yeah... I know. But we've got time..." Kitty tugged on Lance's tie, pulling him toward her as she leaned against a wall.  
  
"So what do you have in mind?" Lance grinned. Now they were in the exact opposite position they were in earlier. The way Kitty moved him, his body now kept her pressed against the wall.   
  
"Hmmm..." Kitty didn't hesitate, tugging his tie again to pull him to her. They kissed a bit more heatedly. Her hand let go of the tie and slipped up along his chest, to his shoulders. She shuddered at the realization of how close he was to her.  
  
"Aaaaaa! This is a no PDA zone! Have some decency for the others, man." voiced Kurt as he came up the steps.  
  
Lance pulled away from the kiss. He looked over at Kurt, "Geez, what now?"  
  
"Seriously, Kurt. You should be happy we're not at each others throats anymore." Kitty looked annoyed.  
  
"And I don't want you two to get kicked out for anything indecent." Kurt put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Indecent? Please, it's not like we're stripping or anything. Relax, Kurt." Kitty shrugged. "I prefer this over the yelling, thanks."  
  
Kurt seemed a little upset. "You should have more consideration! What if Wanda were to walk in? She's here alone!"  
  
"I'm not made of glass, Kurt." Wanda walked up the stairs, taking a place next to Kurt. "I'm fine with this."  
  
"You are? But Wanda..." Kurt seemed confused.  
  
"There's very little you'll understand about me, little man." Wanda nudged Kurt, and then looked at Lance and Kitty, "So how is the happy couple?"  
  
"We're fine, Wanda. Thanks for asking." Lance smiled.  
  
Wanda smiled. "Great. Ready to play once more for the crowd?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kitty added.  
  
"Good, cause it's about time. I'll talk to you about this later, Kurt." Wanda added before she grabbed her bass guitar and waited for the song to end.  
  
Kurt looked confused, almost frustrated. "Fine, whatever."  
  
Kitty laughed at Kurt, "Maybe it's time YOU relaxed a little?" She picked up her guitar.  
  
Lance shook his head, "I'm not even getting into this." He picked up his guitar and took in a deep breath. "Final set. What's the order?"  
  
"'Girl All The Bad Guys Want', 'Kids In America', 'Look What Happened', 'You're The One That I Want', and 'Let Me In'."   
  
***  
  
This set was to finish off the night. It was several exceptional faster songs, except for the final one. As they finished the fourth, Lance set down his electric guitar and picked up the accoustic that was already on the stage that had an amplifier. Lance sat down on a stool and looked over at Kitty. She adjusting the microphone for her to sing in and started the last song. A slow song. He strummed out the first few chords.   
  
"I'd been watching you and all you do for quite some time. Knowing all the in's and out's of you, should have known what was on your mind. But all the world is spinning round and round inside my head tonight. I will fall into the darkness and I fear I will never see the light." Kitty sang softly. At this point, she added in her part of the electric guitar. She smiled over at Lance before she started on the second verse, which was repeating the first, up until, "The light. So let me in. All that I wanted from you. Was something you never do. So let me in. Oh please tonight. Don't let this end tonight. I fall."  
  
A small musical break. She took a breath, concentrating on her guitaring instead of singing. Kitty snuck another look at Lance before she started again, "Through the light the darkness seems to be so very strong. How does one alone against the world find the strength to carry on? What happened to the way we used to love? Seems as though like it just begun. But now the love has come, and gone to fade away like the setting sun. Cause you won't let me in. All that I wanted from you. Was something you never do. So let me in. Oh please tonight, don't let this end tonight. Cause I'm starting to fall. So let me in!"  
  
Lance started in on a lovely accoustic guitar solo, a bit of a longer break in the song than the first. The drums continued to drive the song until the interlude was over and all that could be heard was Lance's guitaring.  
  
"It was all that I wanted from you. It was something you never knew. To let me in. But not tonight. For this is the end. Tonight. I fall."  
  
The instrument goes silent as Kitty sang the last note and the song ended. The look of relief on her face as the audience cheered at the end of their final song. She smiled and said, "Thank you and have a good night. We're Kakumei: Evolution."  
  
Lance, Wanda, and Kitty waved and unplugged their instruments, taking them offstage quickly. Kurt did a polite bow from the back and headed to the backstage area where the others were packing up.  
  
"Packing up already?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Why not? It's late, Kurt." Wanda looked annoyed, "I want to get on the road before these kids do."  
  
"You're a kid, also." Kurt teased.  
  
"Whatever, Kurt." Wanda packed her bass in it's carrying case. She looked to Lance and Kitty. "So... I want to head out soon to get the equipment home. But it's your jeep, Lance. What's the agenda?"  
  
"Agenda? Well uh..." Lance packed away his guitars carefully, then said, "Kitty, what do you want to do?"  
  
Kitty zipped up her guitar bag as well, "We should get the stuff back to your place. No use fighting traffic later, right? It's not like we have to stay 'til the end. I hear there's a good horror movie on TV tonight."  
  
"You're serious? You guys are such party poopers!" Kurt handed Wanda his drumsticks. "I guess I'll see you later then, Katzchen."  
  
"Have a good night, Kurt." Kitty half-smiled at her friend. "I don't think I could dance anymore anyway."  
  
"Yeah right." Kurt waved and went downstairs.  
  
Wanda picked up her bass bag, "So off we go?"  
  
"About time." Lance nodded and picked up his bags. He lead the way out the back to the jeep. Kitty did the same as she followed Lance to the vehicle.   
  
The packing of the jeep was a different story. With four guitars, the backseat became very tightly cramped and rather uninhabitable.  
  
"Oh geez. Where'll we all fit? I refuse to walk." Wanda wondered, the drivers seat and the passenger side only remained.  
  
"You and Kitty can share the seat. It's not that small..." Lance pulled out his keys.  
  
Wanda quickly snatched the keys out of Lance's hand, "How about... you and Kitty share the seat, and I drive? I promise I'll be gentle."   
  
"Wanda!" Lance almost protested, then looked at Kitty. "... yeah, okay. Let's just go straight to The 'Hood to unload this stuff."  
  
"Roger that." Wanda quickly moved over to the drivers side door, climbing in to take her seat.  
  
Kitty gestured. "You sit and I'll uh... sit in your lap. I realize how unsafe this is. Just strap yourself in and I'll hold onto you. I hate to brag, but I think my ability stops me from getting hurt if something were to happen in transit... y'know?"  
  
"That is NOT going to happen. Right Wanda?" Lance fastened his seatbelt and glared at Wanda.  
  
"Of course it won't happen. You worry too much, Lance." Wanda put the keys in the ignition. "Get in, Kitty."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Right. Okay." She pulled herself up to sit on Lance's lap. She let out a breath.   
  
Lance wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully holding her close to him, "Not too bad, right?"  
  
"No, no, it's not." Kitty blushed. Wanda started the Jeep and started to drive.  
  
"Something wrong?" Lance asked, "Because if you're uncomfortable.."  
  
"I'm not uncomfortable." Kitty put her arms around Lance's neck. She snuggled up against him, "Are you?"  
  
He laughed, "No. This actually feels pretty good." Lance looked up at Kitty. "Err, I mean uh... it's no bother."  
  
"Good." Kitty grinned down at him. Her right hand playfully fluffed his hair. Lance leaned up just slightly and kissed her.  
  
Kitty returned the kiss. She could feel a nudge from Wanda before she broke away, "What is it, Wanda?"  
  
"We're almost there. Give it a rest?"  
  
"Oooookay..." Kitty rolled her eyes.   
  
It wasn't a very long drive. Wanda pulled in next to the Brotherhood Boarding House. "You guys ARE helping load some of this stuff inside. Then I don't care what you do."  
  
Kitty climbed off Lance's lap, "We wouldn't make you do all the work, Wanda." She reached over to pull out a guitar.  
  
"I'd say we were pretty awful bandmates if we did." Lance unbuckled himself and climbed out, also reaching into the back and taking his two guitars. "That just leaves your bass, Wanda."  
  
Wanda grabbed the bass and walked to the front door, opening it carefully and stepping inside. She waited until Lance had walked by, then slipped the jeep keys into his pocket. She then headed over to the basement door and opened it, walking down the stairs to store her instrument. Kitty and Lance followed her down, putting their guitars down. They re-entered the living room and Wanda walked over to the couch and took a seat.  
  
"What's the plan now?" Wanda turned on the television.  
  
Lance glanced at Kitty then said, "We're just gonna go watch the movie in my room. Nothing too amazing. Right Kitty?"  
  
"Oh? Right." Kitty grabbed onto Lance's arm nervously. "See you later, Wanda."  
  
"Right. G'night, kids." Wanda waved her hand as they retreated down the hall to Lance's room.  
  
***  
  
Kurt looked down at his watch. The digital clock read, "12:23AM". He thought back to ten minutes before...  
  
"What do you mean, she hasn't come home yet?" Kurt looked confused. "They left before I did!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe she's over at the Brotherhood house. It'd be nice if we knew." Scott crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. It's not like I'm not already dressed up or anything. I'll call with what I find out." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt. This wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't turned off her phone." Scott said as Kurt left the mansion.  
  
He sighed. Kurt now stood outside The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, still dressed in his tuxedo from the nights festivities. 'Great, I can't believe I'm doing this. They all KNOW she's here, they just want me to be the one to interrupt things.' He knocked softly on the front door. Kurt recalled back to the last time he broke in. Not a pretty sight. He knocked again after a minute of no response.  
  
The door finally opened. "It's almost twelve thirty. Shouldn't you be home?" Wanda looked severely annoyed at the blue elf.  
  
"Ah... uh... Wanda." He gulped, "I'm here because... I can't believe I'm saying this... they want me to come retrieve Kitty?"  
  
"Oh... well... that's nice. Go home, Kurt." Wanda went to close the door on him.  
  
"What?!" Kurt stuck his foot in the door to stop it from closing. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean just that. Go home. You know she's here. Tell them that."  
  
"But it's way past curfew and..."  
  
"And they'll just deal with it tomorrow. Besides, shouldn't you be out with a certain Amanda Sefton?"  
  
"I can't believe you're condoning this! And no, I've already dropped Amanda off at home. I'm a complete gentleman!" Kurt crossed his arms sternly.   
  
"Aww, how cute. I offended the elf."  
  
"This isn't funny, Wanda." Kurt grumbled. "I have to go back and face the others. What do I tell them?"  
  
"They came back here to watch a movie and now she's staying the night." Wanda smirked. "Does this make you uncomfortable, Kurt?"  
  
"Not.. well.. a little." He brushed his hair back. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me? I'm going to sleep soon."  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"What they do is their OWN business. No, it doesn't bother me. I'm bothered more by the things Pietro has done." Wanda involuntarily shuddered. "Anyways. Anything else? You should be getting back."  
  
Kurt nodded and shuffled his feet. "Awww man..." He sighed and turned away from the door to walk away.  
  
"Actually, Kurt?" Wanda walked up to him.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt looked at her.  
  
"You looked good tonight. Amanda's a very lucky girl." Wanda smiled before giving Kurt a gentle peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." Wanda walked back to the door and waved.  
  
Kurt blushed at the small kiss and nodded, "Ja, of course. Goodnight, Wanda." His mutant ability kicked in and teleported him away and back to the Institute.  
  
***  
  
"Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup  
  
"Kids In America" Originally by Kim Wilde, but there's a neat rock version by The Muffs  
  
"Look What Happened" by Less Than Jake  
  
"You're The One That I Want" from Grease, originally sung by Olivia Newton John and John Travolta, but there's a faster rock-like version also by Less Than Jake  
  
"Let Me In" by Save Ferris 


	32. Chapter 32

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 32 - Final Chapter  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
There was always something about Sunday morning that felt different from any other days of the week. That last day of the weekend and the first day of the week all in one. The morning sun peaked through the curtains of Lance Alvers' room. Tiny rays of light played across the covers of the bed.  
  
"Nmnng." Kitty vocalized a soft, unintelligable sound. Her hand reached up to run her fingers through her short brown hair. Her eyes opened, focusing up at the ceiling. 'Huh. This doesn't look familiar.' She looked over to the right of her to notice the sleeping body of Lance beside her. A rush of realization overcame her. 'Oh... oh man...' She nudged Lance, "Hey. Wake up."  
  
"..mnfn... what?" Lance turned to look at Kitty, "Too early."  
  
"Who cares. Wake up, please?" Kitty nudged him again.   
  
Lance turned to look at her tiredly, then yawned, "Okay... okay. I'm up." He started to sit up and commented, "Oh wait, this is usually the part I realize I'm still asleep." He looked at Kitty, things started to sink in. "Uh... goodmorning?"  
  
"Yeah. Goodmorning. Uhm, that is to say..." Kitty looked away, then back at Lance, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"There's a first." He joked. Then he said, "It's okay, because I don't either."  
  
Kitty reached over and took his hand. She squeezed it softly and looked down, "I guess then the question really is, where does that leave us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lance wondered, "It's going to be the same as it was before. Isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know." Kitty sounded really concerned. "Do we... like... tell people? Do we keep this to ourselves?"  
  
"Loaded questions." Lance looked Kitty over. "It doesn't change anything about how I feel for you. As much as I've ever wanted you to wake up beside me... I don't want us to act all weird around each other now just because a little lost virginity between us..."  
  
"Hey now. It's not lost. I know exactly where I left it." Kitty abruptly interrupted. "I see your point, though. This stuff changes people. How do I know we'll be different?"  
  
"Because it's us, Kitty. We've been through enough. I trust you enough to know we made a good choice."  
  
This made Kitty smile warmly back at Lance. "Yeah. I trust you too." She let go of his hand and moved forward, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug. Then a soft knock from the door echoed through the room. Kitty let out a sigh, "Maybe we can ignore it." Another knock.  
  
"What is it?!" Lance raised his voice.  
  
"Phone. For Kitty." Said a female voice, obviously Wanda's, from the other side of the door.  
  
"... I so do not want to face this." Kitty let out a sigh, then pulled away from Lance. She unlocked and opened the door, holding out a hand. "G'morning, Wanda."  
  
"Not good if I'm being woken up at the crack of it by someone elses guardians." Wanda set the phone down in Kitty's open hand. "Good luck."  
  
Kitty made a face, heading back over to the bed to sit down before she placed the phone to her ear. She took a breath and said softly, "Hello?"  
  
"Nice to hear from you, Kitten." The voice on the other end of the phone replied.  
  
"G'morning, Ororo. Or should I say 'Mom'?" Kitty rolled her eyes and leaned back against the headboard.  
  
"Very funny. You know, we could have used a call in regards to your whereabouts." Ororo started.  
  
Kitty messed with her hair tiredly, "I told Kurt where I was goin' when we left the dance. We came back to the Brotherhood house to watch a movie. He managed to make it home last night, right?"  
  
"That's not the point. The point is that your phone was turned off, we couldn't get a hold of YOU directly."  
  
"... my phone. Uh..." Kitty blinked, "Oh... oh crap. I don't know where it is. I put it in my bag, which had a change of clothes and... crap. Ororo, I swear to you I have NO idea what happened. I might have left it backstage or in Lance's jeep. I really don't know where it is. I would have answered it if I did. Honestly! This wasn't some weird defiance of authority, I really forgot it somewhere."  
  
"And I believe you." Ororo sighed on the other end of the phone. "You should try to find it, then. When might we be expecting you home? The Professor wants to have a talk with you."  
  
"Great, another talk. I was hoping this facet of my life would be just that, MY life." Kitty sounded annoyed, then looked at Lance, "I dunno. Maybe after I get some breakfast I'll get a ride back. A few hours."  
  
"Just like you said earlier, Kitten, we're not just authority figures, but also your 'parents'. Normal kids go through this, too." Ororo hinted.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But usually normal parents ignore most of the stuff their kids do after a certain age. I'll see you later, then. G'bye."  
  
Kitty clicked the hang-up button on the phone. "Dun-dun-dun! Busted!" She tossed it back to Wanda.  
  
"Look at the bright side, at least they care." Wanda caught the phone. "They even sent Kurt to pick you up last night, after midnight."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "That's just cruelty."  
  
"Cruelty?" Wanda wondered.  
  
"You've never noticed? I think he has a big crush on you." Kitty replied.  
  
"Now YOU have to be kidding. That's not funny, Pryde." Wanda pocketted the phone.  
  
"No, seriously. Sure, he's got a girlfriend and all, but I think once we started the band he started crushing on you. Nothing to act on, of course. He's a loyal elf." Kitty commented.  
  
"Sure, MAKE me feel bad for giving him a kiss." Wanda shook her head, covering her eyes.  
  
"You what? Ooooooooooooo, Wanda!"  
  
"Whoa, hey now! I told him he looked nice. Which he did. Poor guy ported all the way here for me to tell him to go home." Wanda justified.  
  
"Maybe he's not the only one with a crush." Lance teased.  
  
"I know where you sleep." Wanda glared at Lance. He held up his hands in defeat. "I'm going to go now before anything else gets said. Enjoy these moments, you two. I doubt things'll ever be this easy again." She left through the door, closing it on her way out.  
  
"Worst part is... she's right." Kitty let out a sigh. "I'm so grounded, again."  
  
Lance wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe not grounded, but on careful watch. That's what they do. 'That Alvers kid is a bad influence! You can do better!'"  
  
"Channeling your best Scott Summers, I see. Been through this before?" She asked, then remembered something, "Wait a second... I do have a question, it was bugging me."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Last night... when we uhm... I don't even know how to say this. How exactly did you get so good at unhooking a bra?" Kitty seemed embarassed to even ask.  
  
Lance laughed, then replied, "This is stupid. Remember when Tabitha lived with us?"  
  
"This answer is going from bad to worse..."  
  
"No wait, lemme finish before you get mad at me!" He tried to deflect the small glare he could feel Kitty was giving him, "She was pretty bad. She'd steal my ride, she'd destroy my door, she'd make Toad go even longer without a bath because he was terrified of her intruding. It wasn't exactly the best days at the Brotherhood."  
  
"I remember you telling me about that. Go on..."  
  
"It was one of the 'getting back' techniques. Kinda juvenile. She'd be watching TV in the living room and I'd have Fred distract her, then snap her bra through her shirt. At some point, between me and Pietro, we'd complicate it further to see how pissed off we could make Tabitha. Pietro was always faster, but the challenge came from not just snapping it, but unfastening it. Through her shirt? It's tough. Really hard, but between getting back at her and the competative edge it had with Pietro... uh, yeah. I got good at it. Only downside is that I don't run as fast as Pietro and Tabitha just stopped wearing bras as retaliation."   
  
"Wow. You're such a jerk." Kitty managed to say in a non-angry tone. "But I don't know if I'm genuinely appalled or facinated. Maybe a bit of both. Just... wow. I don't even have the words."  
  
"I am a jerk, some of the time. I'm not going to disagree with that."  
  
"It was Tabitha, though. With her being insane and all, it's no wonder you had to find unique ways of getting back at her... so I forgive you. I just have to remind myself... hey, at least it wasn't ME." Kitty patted Lance gently, then changed the subject. "... hmm, how does pancakes sound? I want to kill as much time as I can before I head home."  
  
"If killing time is all you want to do..." Lance closed the space between them with a kiss.  
  
Kitty pulled away after a moment with a smile, "No, not that. I'm not sure I'm quite ready for that again." She ran a hand through his hair, "I told you, things aren't going to change between us. That also means that I still need to take things slow from time to time, this included. Okay? Our relationship is more than just sex."  
  
"I know Kitty, I know. It was just a... silly suggestion. Actually, it's kinda a relief. I don't think I could handle you changing too much. Into that kind of girl." Lance blushed.  
  
"Oh, you're a little disappointed." She nudged.  
  
"... okay, maybe just a LITTLE. But it's only because you look really hot right now."  
  
"Uh... oh... uh... thanks." Kitty blushed, then said softly. "Sorry. I just... need time to adjust and recooperate."  
  
Lance hugged and said honestly. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Better not. I could totally kick your ass otherwise." She joked.  
  
"What kind of guy do you take me for?" Lance replied back, sounding serious when he obviously wasn't.   
  
"A guy." Kitty smiled. "But you're my guy. And... yeah, it's really tempting to say the hell with it all and just... throw caution to the wind. However, my conscious is telling me to find my bag and get ready to face the music. So... where do you last remember me having my bag?"  
  
"You don't remember? Okay, hold on." He leaned back and scratched his head, "Uh... I remember you bringing it with you to the jeep. I... huh. I don't remember you bringing it backstage or anything. I do remember taking your ID though."  
  
"Then it must be in the back of the jeep. Hey! Give me my ID back!" She realized.  
  
"I will! Calm down." He climbed out of the bed and went to his pants, pulling his wallet out.  
  
"While you're doing that, I'll check the jeep for my bag. I might have put it under the seat or hid it the back. It'd really suck if my stuff got stolen, at the prom no less." Kitty got up and stretched. She looked down at her outfit. Lance's red button up shirt from last night and a pair of boxer shorts, "Meh. Good enough. Be right back." She walked through the wall leading outside.  
  
"Augh..." He looked up. 'It freaks me out when she does that sometimes.' Lance pulled out her ID and sat back down on the bed, looking over the text on the drivers license with interest.  
  
Outside, Kitty wandered over to the jeep. She climbed into the back, looking under a small blanket Lance had laying over a few random items. 'Nothing.' She frowned. She climbed into the front and reached under her seat, feeling a cloth strap. "Oh good." She sighed, pulling the bag out from under the seat. She leaned back and hugged the backpack to her for a moment, relieved. She opened it up and retrieved her phone which had the message, "7 Missed Calls" across the display screen.   
  
A faint breeze drifted past her, then she climbed out of the jeep and turned around to go back to the house only to be confronted by Pietro. "Aaaaaaaaaah! Don't go sneaking up on people, Pietro!"  
  
"Couldn't stand to do the walk of shame, hmmmmm Pryde?" Pietro wondered.  
  
"What are you, tweleve? I don't even know what you're talking about. I left my bag out here. See?" She shouldered the bag and glared at Pietro.  
  
"So you and Lance had a little fling, huh?"  
  
As quick as the sentence processed, her fist found it's way into Pietro's nose. Speed would have been a factor if reaction time was involved. Her recent training had put her in a different class of speed and agility than before. Almost as soon as the punch connected, Kitty stepped back and gave a mean smile, "Oops! Hand slipped..."  
  
"OWWWWWWWW! What the HELL, Pryde?!" Pietro yelled, holding his now bloodied nose. The shock on Pietro's face was somewhere between wondering how it connected and didn't see it coming to the fact that she just punched him and drew blood. He glared at Kitty, then she began to speak.  
  
"A little advice. Whatever may or may not have happened is between me and Lance. You ever so much as BREATH a word of this to me again, joking or serious, I will make sure you cry. Your idle attempts to humilate me will be in vain if you can't even move your legs to run after I'm done with you. It's not funny to me in the least to get this kind of harassment for as long as I've been with him. For once, JUST once, I'd like to have everyone just accept and move on. This is not a fling, not a joke, and certainly not a phase. That attitude is so last year."  
  
"Freaking psycho! You punched me and almost broke my nose!"  
  
"No, if I were actually trying I would have broken your nose. Now, Pietro, are we clear? Please don't forget, Wanda's on my side about this. She's a far worse person to have disliking you than I am. And you can bet Wanda will hear about this. Are. We. Clear?"  
  
"As clear as discontinued Pepsi." He glared.  
  
"Best answer I'm ever going to get, I suppose." Kitty walked toward Lance's bedroom. She looked at Pietro. "I don't hate you. I just hate how you treat me like I'm a second class citizen, whether I'm dating Lance or not. Just... leave me alone or be polite. That's all I ask."  
  
"I don't have to be nice to you." Pietro sneered.  
  
"Oh, don't do me any favors. I didn't ask you to. I asked you to stop being an outright asshole. Slight difference." Kitty rolled her eyes and phased back through the wall into Lance's room, back inside the house.  
  
"That took a while, find everything?" Lance looked up from the bed, now dressed in some casual clothes.  
  
"Yeah, everything is peachy keen. Looks like you're already dressed. Great! Should I hit the bathroom or...?"  
  
"God, no. I'll just step out. Let me know when you're ready. I don't wanna keep you out all day." Lance rubbed the back of his head. "Oh! And here's your ID. Sorry." He handed it back to her.  
  
Kitty slipped it into the backpack pocket. "Okay. Just... uhm... a little privacy then, I guess."  
  
"Duh. Of course." Lance headed over to the door, then said, "You know, we really shoudln't be worried about feeling self conscious around each other..."  
  
"Baby steps, Lance." Kitty guided him to the door, "Maybe when we're all grown up and living together I won't be all self conscious. In the meantime... I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. I get it." He opened the door that lead to the hallway. Kitty smiled and pushed him out playfully before closing and locking the door.  
  
Kitty looked around the room, 'Great. Now to gather my stuff and get dressed.'  
  
***  
  
Lance stepped into the living room. Pietro was on the couch, napkin plugging his nose. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Your girlfriend almost decked me."  
  
"How? When?" Lance looked mildly confused.  
  
"She tried to bail on you, man. I just made a little trip outside to make sure little Kitty-Kat wasn't sneaking out." Pietro leaned back.  
  
"And that encouraged her to punch you? Did you somehow forget how to DODGE?" Lance sat down on the edge of the couch arm. "She was getting her bag."  
  
"Newsflash, I know that NOW." Pietro tsked. "I don't see what you see in her Alvers."  
  
"You don't have to, you're not the one dating her."  
  
"So how was it?" Pietro wondered.  
  
"Dude, NOT cool." Lance glared at Pietro.  
  
"Sheesh, you both are real touchy. Fine, I'll drop it."  
  
"Good." Lance looked down the hall to see Kitty emerge from his room, bag on her shoulder, clothed casually in a pair of jeans, a teeshirt, and a light jacket. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you believe they called me seven times? Craziness." Kitty put her phone away.  
  
"Maybe it was different people giving your phone a try? You never know." Lance stood up and started toward the front door.  
  
"No, but I will soon." Kitty followed Lance outside and headed toward the Jeep again. "I'm wanting pancakes."  
  
"Then pancakes it is." He got into the jeep and started it up. Kitty climbed into the passenger side and buckled herself in. They drove down the street in silence, until... "So, I saw what happened with Pietro."  
  
"He was harassing me! I don't need That kind of crap from him." Kitty crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm not disagreeing, I'm just saying I saw it." Lance quieted down. They were stopped at a light, he turned to look at her, "...you're angry."  
  
"Well... no... yes... dammit. I just don't want to think what we did was wrong, but when I have jerks like Pietro make me feel guilty. That's wrong, right? We're not supposed to feel guilty."  
  
"I don't feel guilty, Kitty. And neither should you." He frowned, "Look, maybe I should just get you home."  
  
"No Lance, please. I just want to get breakfast then you can take me home. I need to be prepared for the screamfest that will occur." Kitty sighed.  
  
"Fine, okay. But it'll be a short breakfast." Lance insisted.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lance pulled the jeep into a nearby restaurant. "Look, Kitty... I'm not trying to push you away. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm really okay. I'm just a little... I'm nervous. I don't mean to take out that frustration on you." Kitty sighed and reached over, taking his hand. "Sorry."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I understand. C'mon, let's go eat."  
  
"Okay." Kitty nodded, letting go of his hand and heading into the restraunt. Lance quickly followed behind.  
  
They were quickly seated at a booth and given menus. Lance slid over close to Kitty, putting an arm around her, "You're tired, huh?"  
  
"Tired is putting it mildly." She set her head on his shoulder. "Sorry I'm being such a drag."  
  
"No, it's okay. Really. You're scared, huh?"  
  
"Probably even more than I was last night before we performed. Like... there's a whole weirdness. Sure, the Professor'll probably talk to me about the dangers, maybe even have Ororo sit down with me to talk about my life choices. Yadda yadda... but when all is said and done? The perspective has changed on who I am. Good or bad, I have to live with this change."  
  
"Does that bother you?"  
  
"No, just..." Kitty composed her thoughts, "Let's think of it like... you know how it is at school, right? You hear about a girl who is a little promiscuous and she's a slut. You hear about a guy, and it's all like 'Yeah, he's THE MAN!'. It's another one of those double-standards. Where it's encouraged for guys to do things and when girls happened to do them, they are looked down upon."  
  
"You're NOT promiscuous, Kitty. We had one night. It's not going to get spread around the school, either. What happens between you and your 'guardians' at the Institute is your own business, but I think it's safe to say you can convince the majority of non-psychics in the household that you're still the same ol' Kitty you were yesterday."  
  
"I know, you're right." She shook her head. "Maybe that's part of the problem, I'm still hung up on how people perceive me. You're right... just... whatever. I'll just have to stop caring about that and learn to live my life. No day but today, huh?"  
  
"That's my girl." Lance smiled as a waitress approached the table.  
  
"Ready to order, kids?" The waitress asked, holding up a pad of paper.  
  
"Sure, I'd like a..." Lance started.  
  
***  
  
The jeep pulled around the corner up to the Xavier Institute. The gate open, Lance drove around to the circle near the front door. He put the vehicle in park and looked at Kitty, "Are you sure you want to face this alone?"  
  
"Positive. Less fear in one room, the better. You know, they can smell it on you." Kitty smiled playfully. "I can hold my own against them. It's amazing what a week in Japan'll as a confidence booster." She checked her backpack and pulled it onto her shoulder. "Well, here goes."  
  
Lance reached and touched her arm, "Hey... hold on." He reached over and popped open the glovebox, pulling out a cd in a plastic case. "I've been meaning to give you this. Listen to it later, okay?"  
  
Kitty took it with a nod, "Sure." She slipped it into her backpack and zipped up the bag. She turned to Lance, leaning over and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Wish me luck."  
  
"You won't need it. You have better luck than I do." Lance smiled, giving her a final kiss before she exited the Jeep and headed to the front door. He put it back in gear and drove away, leaving Kitty at the Institute entrance, alone.  
  
She took in a deep breath, looking up at the large building. "There are worse things, Pryde. Growing up isn't one of them." Kitty shook her head and entered through the front door.  
  
A light telepathic request entered her head from Charles Xavier, Ah Kitty, wonderful to see you've made it home. Please meet me in my office. This isn't a request, it's an order.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. She tossed the bag down on the couch and headed down the hall to Xavier's office. She opened the door to find Xavier behind his desk, hands folded politely while Ororo was standing to the right of him. Kitty nodded and closed the door, taking a seat in the chair before the desk. "Sorry I'm late. Breakfast took longer than planned."  
  
"Longer, indeed." Xavier raised an eyebrow, then placed his hands on the desk. "So, Katherine, how was your prom?"  
  
"A stressful, horrible experience." Kitty straightened her posture in the chair, resting her elbow on the arm rest and propping her chin up, "But... it wasn't all that. No, not at all. It was also refreshing, fun, and probably one of the best nights of my life once I just let go."  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like two separate evenings, Kitten."  
  
"It was, Ororo. One was me being a member of a band, the other was me... being a girl at her first prom. Both had their up and down moments, but it was all and all a learning experience. I'd do it again." Kitty nodded.  
  
Xavier nodded, a stern look on his face. "You do realize that you broke curfew."  
  
"Yes. And I'm willing to take the punishment for that. Unlike last time I was grounded, this was a deliberate thought out action." Kitty nodded. "That was the risk I took."  
  
"I don't approve of your decision, Kitty." Xavier said in a disappointed tone, "But that isn't my business. As you all grow older, I find myself realizing how precious little time is left before you are no longer my students, but something more. Whether you plan to go to college or stay at the Institute as a teacher or a X-Man, the time seems to be shrinking for when that day comes. It's nights like yesterday that make me realize that very fact. Every single one of the students here are like my children. I can't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the amazing people you all have grown into over our time together."  
  
"... sir?" Kitty started, unsure. She found her confidence, "I know you wouldn't... and couldn't have approved. After everything I've been through sometimes I forget that I'm still a sixteen year old junior, finishing up High School. Especially with the opportunities like graduating early and being a full time X-Man. It's enough to overwhelm anyone, including me. I understand what you mean, sir. It was never my intention to strain your confidence in me or to make you... pardon my phrasing... 'feel old'. It's just another step into the future, I suppose."  
  
"A very serious step." Xavier emphasized  
  
"I knew that even before I made any decisions." Kitty stood her ground.  
  
Xavier looked over to Ororo. She took a step forward, "Grounded for a week, mainly for the fact that you had relied on others to let us know how you were. In the future, please remember to let us know where you are if it's after what would be our curfew. Some of us aren't mindreaders and were worried about your well being, Kitten."  
  
Kitty nodded, "I understand, Ororo. I really do."  
  
"Good. We'll talk to you later about the... other things, but for now you're free to go." Ororo shook her head. "Have a good day."  
  
Kitty let out a relieved sigh, heading out of the office.  
  
"Charles, she's so young. Do you really think she understands?" Ororo wondered.  
  
"Probably far more than most of our other students. Being one of the smartest housed here certainly doesn't hurt her case. No, Ororo. I don't agree with her choice, but I am quite sure she knows exactly what she was getting into. That's something we should be thankful for."  
  
"Perhaps you're right."  
  
***  
  
Kitty reshouldered her backpack and carried it up the stairs and down the hall. Her hand reached down to her room door handle before she felt a nudge at her shoulder, "Hmm?" She turned around to see Jean.  
  
"You're just getting home now?" Jean asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah. It's okay, safe your speech. I've already gotten the first wave from the tag-team duo of the Professor and Ororo." Kitty held up a hand in protest.  
  
"I'm not going to yell at you, Kitty."  
  
"Oh good, because I'm getting really tired of picking my fights." Kitty turned around and leaned against her door to face Jean.  
  
"Just one of those days?"  
  
"Apparently." Kitty looked at Jean, "Was there something you wanted to say? I was just about to go lay down for a little bit."  
  
"How'd they go on you?" Jean asked.  
  
"Surprisingly easy. I'm grounded for a week, again. I suppose I'm earning a troublemaker title.  
  
"I wouldn't say you're a troublemaker." Jean commented lightly, "I stood up for you back with the New York City incident. The Professor and I had it out."  
  
"Thanks." Kitty smiled. "I never knew that."  
  
"With that said... Kitty, really... Lance Alvers?" Jean raised an eyebrow, obviously joking.  
  
"Oh come ON now! Not funny, Jean." Kitty sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Jean put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk about anything personal, I'm here for you."  
  
Kitty held up a hand, "Okay, stop. I get it. And maybe someday I will. For the moment? I'm just gonna go lay down, okay? I'm still fighting off a little bit of a hangover I think."  
  
Jean opened her mouth to say something before Kitty interrupted again.  
  
"The less said about this, the better. We'll talk about ALL of this later." Kitty waved, backing through her door, trigging her phasing ability so she wouldn't have to open it. She walked tiredly over to her bed, setting down her bag next to it and shrugging off her light jacket. She yawned, hugging a pillow to her. 'Oh yeah.' She thought to herself, reaching down and grabbing the cd from her backpack. She pulled out a portable cd player from her end table, putting the cd in and slipping on the headphones.  
  
The spin of the cd and the digital track number one displayed across the front. Familiar songs for Kitty, she skipped through the tracks without much thought until she got to the last one. Unlike the others which sounded like stage versions, this one sounded like it was in a room. A guitar being strummed once or twice as if it were being tested to see if it were in tune.  
  
"I think I can play Breakfast at Tiffanys, now." Kitty heard her voice on the recording.  
  
"I should hope so. With what we've been playing today, I'd be surprised if you COULDN'T." Lance's voice laughed on the track.   
  
The song played through sweetly, their voices harmonized together. Kitty smiled as she listened, wishing that Lance was there with her now. As the song ended, the track continued. The sound of Kitty's laughter with the light comment, "Tease."  
  
"You're the tease." Lance's voice said back.  
  
"Cut it out!" She laughed.  
  
"Only if you do." Lance laughed heartfully in return. The song ended and the cd stopped spinning. Kitty pulled open the insert with the cd.  
  
It was written in a rough, handwritten text. 'I'm not sure if you'd like this or not, but this is our cd. A collection of the recordings I did either when we were on stage or practicing in the basement. It's nothing fancy, but I thought you'd like a little bit of a reminder that we did a good job together - even if the band is through. Thanks for putting up with it all. You're just so great and that's what I love about you. Tell me what you think, okay? - Love, Lance'  
  
**** The End ****  
  
Final notes:  
  
The band name, Kakumei: Evolution. Kakumei is the Japanese word for "Revolution", so that'd be sort of a take on the RENT lyric "Revolution, Evolution, justice seeking for solutions. Forcing change, risk, danger. Making noise and making pleas." from La Vie Boheme. Well, that and the show IS called X-Men Evolution.  
  
Oh, and mysteriously wondering about what happened on that night? I put THOSE chapters over in the appropriote R section. It's obvious what had happened, but for those who actually want to read it - go for it (as long as you're of age :).  
  
Ironically, when I started writing this I hadn't seen RENT in about two years, and 12 Volt Sex had been broken up for almost as long. Now 12 Volt Sex has gotten back together and I saw RENT not that long ago (as of this writing). Wacky stuff.   
  
Thanks for suffering through months and months of updates on this. It's been an experience in writing, for me. I'm not much of a Lance/Kitty shipper. I actually started writing this fic to figure out what exactly that dynamic was, and somehow I stumbled upon it along the way. I hadn't even planned for it to go this long, but somehow I got an idea for a plotpoint here, then another one there, then finally the prom one was too good to pass up. In the end, it makes for a really long Lancitty. I've got other projects that have been sorely ignored. Thanks again everyone!  
  
Edited to add...  
  
"In The Garage" by Weezer  
  
Lyrics:  
  
I've got a Dungeon Master's Guide  
  
I've got a 12-sided die  
  
I've got Kitty Pryde  
  
And Nightcrawler too  
  
Waiting there for me  
  
Yes I do, I do   
  
I've got posters on the wall  
  
My favorite rock group KISS  
  
I've got Ace Frehley  
  
I've got Peter Criss  
  
Waiting there for me  
  
Yes I do, I do   
  
I've got an electric guitar  
  
I play my stupid songs  
  
I write these stupid words  
  
And I love every one  
  
Waiting there for me  
  
Yes I do, I do   
  
In the garage  
  
I feel safe  
  
No one cares about my ways  
  
In the garage  
  
Where I belong  
  
No one hears me sing this song  
  
In the garage  
  
In the garage   
  
In the garage  
  
I feel safe  
  
No one cares about my ways  
  
In the garage  
  
Where I belong  
  
No one hears me sing this song  
  
In the garage  
  
I feel safe  
  
No one laughs about my ways  
  
In the garage  
  
Where I belong  
  
No one hears me  
  
No one hears me  
  
No one hears me  
  
No one hears me  
  
No one hears me sing this song 


End file.
